La sombra en tu vida
by Shadow Darklight
Summary: Aleu es ahora la líder alfa de la manada, pero tiene mucho por aprender, la respuesta parece llegar a ella, pero no es como alguien pudiera imaginar o querer siquiera, pero si quiere aprender, no tendrá más opciones, aunque puede que descubra otras cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a todos primeramente, heme aquí que vuelvo a publicar un fic, actualmente será el tercero, el segundo es la continuación de mi primer fic se llama Nuestro camino, Nuestro sentir y que justamente estará siendo publicado conjuntamente con éste... ¿Cómo me atrevo a hacerlo si apenas actualizaba un solo fic?... pues.. intente solo escribir uno... pero el otro se manifestaba en mi mente... y al final no escribia nada... por lo que decidi escribirlos juntos y... parece que si saldran bien las cosas.. aunque si me mantendre actualizando.. algo tarde... pero sin abandonarlos nunca.

Luego de eso aqui las aclaraciones de siempre jejeje.. Balto no me pertenece así como su personajes salvo los OC que aparecerán en la historia, para los diálogos mi forma sigue siendo la misma con un agregado. **Negrita **será usado para los pensamientos del personaje, entre () se ponen las acciones y eventos que pasen al personaje o que él/ella haga.. y lo nuevo _"Cursiva"_ Será utilizado para cuando el personaje Cite lo dicho por otro, ya sea que lo diga o lo piense. Terminando esas aclaraciones aquí está el fic con el primer capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>La sombra en tu vida.<strong>

**Capitulo1.- El encuentro.**

**¿? POV**

**¿? - Vuelvo a estar aquí… no sé si es un sueño… si es una ilusión… y no me importa… en este pútrido mundo no hay nada que me interese… es mejor estar así… - **(pero muy poco me ha durado el gusto… siento una fuerte luz frente a mí…) - **Agghh… cómo es de molesta ésta luz… déjame en paz… -**

**¿?¿? - **Pues no sé, a mi me gusta la luz… es mucho mejor y más cómoda -

**¿? - Sé que está sonriendo… esa voz y esta luz… solo podrían ser de "alguien" si es que se le puede llamar así… además… éstos son mis pensamientos… y si puede escucharlos… - **

**¿?¿? - **Si… si puedo escucharlos y muy claramente debo añadir jeje -

**¿? - **Muy bien… Aniu… ¿Por qué demonios no me dejas en paz? - (así es… esa voz y ésta luz… solo podían ser de la "Gran" Aniu la loba madre y todas esas estupideces que dicen los demás lobos, así que está frente a mi tan blanca como siempre y con esa mirada llena de paz…) -

**Aniu - **Nunca te dejaré sólo… lo quieras o no… tienes un pasado y algo que te ata a mi… así que jamás te "libraras" como dices tú… -

**¿? - **Pues ¡Vale!... no creo que vinieras para preguntar por mi salud… o buscar aparearte… - **cómo la aborrezco… siempre tan … tan "ella"… -**

**Aniu - **Muy bien… - (su voz podía notarla… había logrado hacerla enojar un poco, eso era algo que me alegraba) - … tengo un deber para ti… y como seguro ya sabrás no puedes negarte en lo absoluto… -

**¿? - **(Podía sentir esa maldita cadena espiritual… esa que ella usa para apresar y someter a quienes han sido condenados en su nombre, en una palabra… tenía que obedecer) - ¿Y qué podría ser ese "maravilloso" deber? -

Puedo ver cómo Aniu sonríe… eso sólo podía significarme una sola cosa… problemas… problemas tras más problemas, pero claro que también sonreía por la "otra" razón… sabía que yo no podría negarme a nada que ella me pidiera… podría ordenarme lo que más aborrecía en este mundo… y aun así tendría que obedecerla… por toda la eternidad… pero me da igual, al fin y al cabo era un precio pequeño a pagar -** según yo -** por lo que había hecho años atrás…

**Fin ¿? POV**

Era ya de noche… una joven loba se aseguraba de que su manada estuviera completa y que todos estuvieran seguros en el perímetro que habían delimitado en su cubil, su pelaje era color gris semioscuro con un gris más claro en el pecho y era dueña de unos ojos azules con los que vigilaba todo… todo lo que parecía estar ya en paz.

**¿? - **Aleu ya terminé de hacer la ronda del sur, no hay nada sospechoso -

**Aleu - **(Aquella loba le dedicó una sonrisa al lobo que le había dado el mensaje) - Gracias Luk ahora ve también a descansar, las rondas nocturnas ya están en posición y mañana deberemos prepararnos para la cacería -

**Luk - **(Inclinando la cabeza asintió ante la orden y se estaba retirando cuando volteó a verla) - Pero la caza no es ningún problema mientras tengamos a Gale jajaja -

**Aleu - **Así será… pero igual el trabajo es en equipo así que ve… - (al ver como se retiraba se metió a la cueva que como alfa de la manada era su morada exclusiva) - Gale… ¿eh?... - (recordaba bien a Gale… era un lobo que habían conocido después de cruzar el mar usando el puente de hielo, al principio se mostraba muy reservado… pero luego de una charla decidió unírseles, algo grandioso dado que era un excelente cazador… y… era bastante apuesto) - **¿Apuesto?... no… no debo pensar esas cosas… tengo mucho por hacer… Nava sabía cómo guiarlos a todos… y ahora debo hacerlo yo - **

**¿? - **¿Te sientes perdida acaso? - (sonó una vocecilla en el fondo de su cueva… una vocecilla que ella reconocería donde fuera) -

**Aleu - **Muru! - (se acercó corriendo… para encontrar a aquel ratoncito… que ahora sabía que era su guía espiritual) - hacía tiempo que quería platicar contigo… tengo tanto por hacer… y… y yo no sé ni por donde… - (pero tuvo que callar ante una seña que le hizo su amigo y guía) -

**Muru - **Lo sé… pero no era momento para venir… hoy por la noche, en tus sueños… recibirás una pista sobre tu camino, confía en mí - (dijo sonriéndole amablemente logrando relajar la expresión de la loba… su protegida) -

**Aleu - **¿Pero cómo sabré si se trata de la pista? - **si pierdo ésta oportunidad… podrían sufrir en la manada… y no quiero eso… - **

**Muru - **No te preocupes Aleu, yo estaré contigo, así que no te preocupes de más y duerme… recuerda lo que tu padre te dijo hace tiempo… "Aprende a relajarte" -

**Aleu - **(Sin duda Muru le había tocado donde más sensible era… su padre… el ser que más apreciaba y admiraba… así que suspirando esbozó una sonrisa y se echó preparándose para dormir) - Hasta pronto Muru… -

**Muru - **Hasta pronto Aleu… - **espero que Aniu sepa lo que hace… -**

Estaba en casa… al menos su anterior hogar… estaba en la playa donde tantas veces corría junto a sus hermanos… y él… su padre… estaban todos allí de nuevo corriendo en esa playa intentando alcanzarlo para derribarlo, pero como siempre nunca lograban hacerlo… pero pronto… la niebla la rodeo… todo era niebla ahora, no podía ver absolutamente nada.

**Aleu - **¿Papá?... ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Dónde están todos? -

**¿? - **Estoy… aquí contigo… -

**Aleu - **¿Papá? - (volteaba hasta que notó que la voz sonaba a su lado… y al voltear a ver volvió a encontrarse con su amiguito) - Oh… Muru, debo suponer que… aquí estará esa pista ¿No? -

**Muru - **Jajaja… pues sí… supones bastante bien… pero no tendrás que buscar mucho… - **de hecho ni siquiera tendrás que buscar… - **

**¿? - **Aleu… mi pequeña… - (se escuchaba una voz… tan cálida… suave… maternal) - … ahora… eres una alfa… la líder de la manada… -

**Aleu - **¿Quién eres?... - (no sentía miedo… ni se sentía confundida… esa voz la hacía estar tan tranquila como si estuviera en casa… con sus padres) -

**¿? - **En éste momento… no puedes verme pequeña… pero vengo a decirte… que todo lo que tienes que aprender, las respuestas de las cosas que te has preguntado… llegaran a ti muy pronto… te pido seas paciente… y aprendas todo lo que puedas aprender… -

**Aleu - **¿Pero cómo voy a aprender?... ¿De quién podré hacerlo? -** esto es algo molesto… me plantean que tendré respuestas… pero solo para darme una duda más… - **por favor… necesito saberlo… -

**¿? - **Pronto lo sabrás… Muru te ayudará a entenderlo… y a reconocerlo… cuídate mucho pequeña, siempre estoy cuidándote… - (tan pronto como comenzó a aparecer la niebla se fue… y ahora no había nadie más que ella y Muru) - no entiendo nada… ¿Quién era la que hablaba? -

**Muru - **(Sonriéndole entre emocionado y cálido comenzó a hablar) - Ella… es la gran madre… la protectora de todos… pero tú la conoces mejor como la Gran Aniu -

**Aleu - **¡¿QUE? … ¿Estás diciéndome que Aniu misma me ha hablado? -

**Muru - **Precisamente… aún no tienes la preparación para hablar con ella frente a frente… pero mira que lograr escucharla no es algo que cualquiera puede hacer… ahora… ya sabes… pronto tendrás respuestas y ayuda… además… sabes que siempre estoy a tu lado… - (antes que Aleu pudiera decirle algo más una pequeña ráfaga de niebla lo cubrió y desapareció) -

**Aleu - **Comienzo a acostumbrarme a eso - (sonriendo… sintió como el sueño le pesaba… dentro de su mismo sueño y de ahí nada más, salvo una noche llena de descanso esperando por ver esa supuesta respuesta que llegaría a ella) -

En esta vida las respuestas que vienen solas, no suelen hacerlo de una forma tranquila o calmada, todo lo contrario y esta vez para nuestra joven alfa no sería una excepción… pronto un aullido alertó a toda la manada, despertándola de inmediato y dirigiéndose sin perder tiempo hacia donde se lanzó la alerta, para cuando llegó, las guardias cercanas ya estaban allí, donde rodeaban a un lobo de color negro quien frente a él tenía derribado a otro lobo que ella reconocía fácilmente.

**Aleu - **¡Najin! Tú… - (se acercó gruñendo mientras los demás le dejaban pasar) - ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en nuestro territorio y atacar a una miembro de nuestra manada? - (todos estaban rodeándolo ya y estaban en posición para atacar apenas diera la orden) -

**¿? - ** (Simplemente se mantenía sentado… sin abrir los ojos, respirando tranquilamente… pero en su mente eran otras cosas las que sucedían) -

**Flashback**

Había aparecido en un bosque, sin tener más dirección que su instinto, pero ya sabía que esa loba no le dejaría perderse… así que solamente tenía que caminar y así lo hizo hasta que se topó con un aroma que le provocó nauseas.

**¿? - **Así que ya estás aquí… Aniu se había tardado en enviar a uno de sus perritos falderos… ¿Quién eres? - (ante él… la figura que apareció era la de un pequeño ratón) -

**¿?2 - **Mi nombre es Muru y te llevaré a donde debes ir - (no parecía ni remotamente ofendido por las palabras del lobo) - pero sigo preguntándome… ¿Por qué de todos los guardianes te tomaría a ti? -

**¿? - **No quiero que te refieras a mí de esa manera… no soy como los demás… y para tu pregunta… yo quisiera saber la respuesta… - (gruñía bastante inconforme) - **semejante "misión" … tenía a cientos para eso… pero tenía que obligarme a mi -**

**Muru - **Ni yo… pero te diré una sola cosa… - (su voz sonaba muy seria… tan diferente a su habitual forma de ser) - Aleu es muy buena y cálida… no te atrevas a hacerle algo que la lastime o que la haga cambiar… y sí… es una amenaza -

**¿? - **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… - (la risa que soltó fue tan fuerte que asustó a varias aves cercanas) - aunque quisiera hacerle algo… sabes perfectamente bien… que no puedo… te recomendaría no tentar tu suerte Muru… tú no estás protegido… -

**Muru - **(Se le notaba algo preocupado… pero cuando volteó a ver de nuevo al lobo la expresión que tenia no mostraba nada…) - si… como sea… ya hemos llegado al territorio… procura no causar prob… - (fue lo último que pudo decir… de la nada una loba se lanzó a atacar a su acompañante pero rápidamente se encontraba ya en el suelo cuando el aullido de otro lobo lanzó la alerta) - Oh… no… -

Se sentó mientras veía a ese ratón desaparecer… como él ya había supuesto… sólo iban a haber problemas tras más problemas y eso solo lo constataba el estar rodeado… lo único positivo era que eso tenía que llamar la atención de su objetivo.

**Fin Flashback**

**Aleu - **Responde de una vez ! - (su paciencia se agotaba mientras ese lobo solamente se encontraba allí sentado sin moverse ni dignarse a hacer algo) - ¡Es tu última oportunidad! -

**¿? - **No es inteligente mostrar los colmillos y amenazar… - (contenía cuánto podía su furia) - tu amiga… se lanzó a atacarme y solamente respondí… -

**Aleu - **(Dejó de gruñir… aunque no parecía creerle del todo… Najin ciertamente era muy imprudente y temperamental… igual a su hermano Niju pero lo que no era… era ser débil… era una de las más fuertes guerreras y ese lobo no mostraba ningún rasguño) - Aún así no justifica tu trasgresión y ataque… pero no te juzgaré solo por lo que veo… - **padre… espero hacer lo correcto - **llévenlo a la cueva del castigo y vigílenlo… también lleven a Najin con Reis para ver si necesita que la curen… -

Dudosamente se acercaron hacia aquél lobo que para sorpresa de todos se levantó y sin decir nada comenzó a avanzar… pero para eso abrió los ojos dejando ver unos ojos rojos que impactaron a Aleu… por que le recordaban por alguna razón a los de su padre…

**Aleu - **(Al verlo decidió ir… pero un lobo color café le cortó el paso) - Oh… Gale… también has venido -

**Gale - **Claro que sí… me encontraba del otro lado cuando me llegó la noticia… - (voltea a ver al prisionero que llevaban ya bastante retirado) - ¿El fue el que atacó nuestro territorio? Me parece algo muy extraño, parece que viene solo… -

**Aleu - **(Hasta ese momento es que reaccionó ante algo) - ¡Todos ! vigilen el perímetro del territorio… es posible que ese lobo no viniera solo… y fuera un simple señuelo… ¡Vayan! - (presurosos corrieron para cumplir la orden) -

**Gale - **Yo me quedaré contigo… si es una especie de trampa… no te dejaré sola - (le sonreía confiadamente a su alfa) - **si es necesario daría la vida por ti… -**

**Aleu - **Muchas gracias Gale… - **si está conmigo… estoy confiada en que nada puede pasar - **iré a interrogar a ese lobo… cuando lleguemos procura ir a apoyar el área oeste… debido a los acantilados es muy difícil vigilar allí -

**Gale - **Lo haré hasta que sepa que estás a salvo - (y así se encaminaron hacia la cueva que servía de prisión) -

La manada no había tenido un suave despertar y ahora para rematar tenían que vigilar por si alguna manada estaba por invadirlos, estaban tensos pero conforme hacían las rondas de vigilancia iban calmándose al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal y escuchar a sus compañeros ir avisando por zonas que todo estaba bien, sin duda todo había sido una falsa alarma hasta que un aullido los volvió a sobresaltar.

**Aleu - **¿¡Dónde está! - (había llegado a la cueva dispuesta a interrogar a ese lobo… pero al llegar mayor sería su sorpresa al encontrar la cueva vacía y los guardias le aseguraron que nadie había salido) - no puede desaparecer… ¡Vayan a buscarlo y Gale ve con ellos! -

**Gale - **(Acatando la orden sin dudar lanzó un aullido preventivo y salió en busca del fugitivo) -

**Aleu - **¿Cómo pudo escapar sin ser visto? - **la cueva es cerrada y pequeña… no hay forma de salir sin que los guardias lo vieran… -**

**¿? - **¿Sabes… ? confían demasiado en los ojos… pero bueno es algo que la mayoría hace… - (para sorpresa de Aleu aquél lobo salía de una piedra como si hubiera estado dentro de ella) -

**Aleu - **¿¡Pero cómo…? - (sin embargo pronto calló… ella ya había visto aquello antes… era lo mismo que Nava había hecho cuando Niyu intentó atacarlo una vez) - tú te… - **¿cómo le decía nava? - **¿hiciste uno… con la piedra? -

**¿? - **(Sonreía extrañamente y luego se sentó) - no estás Tan vacía como yo creía… así es… es hacerse uno con la naturaleza y todo lo que la conforma… podría haber escapado de aquí muy fácilmente -

**Aleu - **(Comenzaba a irritarse por la actitud de ese lobo… pero decidió guardar la calma) - Bueno… ahora me responderás… ¿Quién eres tú y que intenciones tienes al entrar a nuestro territorio? -

**¿? - **(No había dejado de sonreír… pero al preguntarle su intención puso una expresión de aburrimiento) - Si por mi fuera… no estuviera aquí… - (clavó en ella sus rojos y profundos ojos) - pregúntale a tu ratón… -

**Aleu - **(En principio no entendía hasta que observó al lado del lobo a su inconfundible guía espiritual) - ¿Muru? -

**Muru - **Así es Aleu, él no es tu enemigo… - (lanzó un profundo suspiro, porque aún él estaba inseguro de alguna forma, de lo que iba a decir) - debes confiar en él, porque es a quien Aniu envió -

**¿? - **Aghhh… agradecería si no mencionan ese nombre… - (tal reacción solo pudo confundir más a la pobre de Aleu y poner aún más inseguro al buen Muru) - en fin, yo soy quien te enseñará lo que debes aprender… pero antes… sería bueno calmaras a tu manada… -

**Aleu - **(Al escuchar eso se sobresaltó) - **es cierto… todos están en alerta… - **debo ir a decirles, con permiso… - (y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo aullando para llamar la atención de los demás) -

**¿? - **Si que es una chica de acción… - (observaba que se había ido y se echó allí) - ya le dijiste lo importante… ¿no es hora que te vayas? -

**Muru - **Aleu es mi protegida… aunque mi deber es solo guiarla, no quiero que le pase nada y eso te incluye a ti… -

**¿? - **Sabes bien que ésa loba no me habría enviado si no hubiese tomado las precauciones necesarias, además… te puedo asegurar que no seré una amenaza para ésta chica, al menos… por ahora, ella no me juzgó por lo que vio y eso es algo que respeto, pero no significa que sea su aliado… -

**Muru - **No confío en ti… no con lo que tienes detrás de ti… no creas que no lo sé -

**¿? - **Si claro… todos pretenden saber y conocer todo de mí, sería bueno que hablaras con ella para ver si sabes tanto como tú crees… ahora lárgate… no tengo paciencia para seres como tu… - (finalmente echó su cabeza ya sin prestarle atención al pequeño ratón que en una oleada de niebla desapareció) -

Afuera la mayoría de la manada se había reunido ya, mientras Aleu les explicaba que no había amenaza alguna, tuvo que presentar al lobo como un errante sin manada, por que decirles que era un enviado de Aniu no hubiera convencido a muchos, al final la confianza de todos en ella los calmó finalmente, ya comenzando a relajarse.

**Aleu - **Así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos, chicos sé que no ha sido un inicio de día muy alentador, pero debemos ya despejarnos porque hoy es día de caza - (al escuchar eso la mayoría lanzaron aullidos de ansiedad) - jajaja, vamos chicos tranquilos… yo debo ir a ver a Najin y a aquel lobo, así que la cacería de hoy será liderada por Gale, así que no habrá problema - (todos asintieron mientras se dirigieron hacia Gale para que les dijera quienes iban a participar en la caería, mientras ella se dirigía a otra cueva donde atendían a los heridos) -

**Gale - **(No pudo más que ver como se alejaba) - **me gustaría ir contigo… yo no puedo confiar en ese lobo… pero confío en ti ciegamente… - **Ok… ok… tranquilos chicos… a ver… - (y no teniendo más opciones comenzó a nombrar a los que serían parte del grupo de caza, organizándolos de manera equilibrada y despachando a los omega a hacer sus labores de recolección y reconocimiento) -

Por su parte Aleu ya había llegado a la cueva donde se encontraba una loba de pelaje marrón atendiendo a una loba de pelaje gris oscuro.

**Aleu - **Dime Reis… ¿cómo está? - (su voz sonaba preocupada, aún recordaba como la encontraron inconsciente) -

**Reis - **Está bien… en un momento despertará, en realidad… - (se le notaba bastante extrañada) - no tenía ninguna herida… como si se hubiera desmayado sola -

**Aleu - **¿Cómo dices?... eso es imposible… - **Najin jamás se desmayaría por que sí - **(pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el despertar de la loba) - Najin… ¿cómo te encuentras?... ¿Te duele algo? -

**Reis - **Vamos Aleu, deja que se despeje un poco y después la llenas de preguntas - (rió dulcemente mientras ayudaba a la loba a levantarse) -

**Aleu - **(Espero un momento hasta que vio que Najin le devolvía la mirada, pero ya no preguntó nada más porque la vio bajar la mirada) -

**Najin - **Lo lamento mucho Aleu… - (estas palabras sorprendieron enormemente a las presentes, por que disculparse era de las poquísimas cosas que Najin hacía) -

**Aleu - **No te preocupes… pero dime ¿qué sucedió? -

**Najin - **Yo… hacía mi ronda normal como siempre… cuando a lo lejos noté a un lobo que no era de la manada, parecía que venía platicando con alguien… su mirada me inspiró mucha desconfianza… parecía agresivo y… -

**Aleu - **(Suspirando la interrumpió) - Y fue que decidiste atacarlo en vez de preguntar… tranquila, no puedo culparte si bajo tu criterio era lo mejor… pero sabes que suelo decir que más ayuda hablar las cosas… lo que no entiendo… es… ¿cómo pudo derrotarte? … ¿acaso te distrajiste de alguna forma? -

**Najin - **(A continuación se mostró un rubor en su rostro y negó con la cabeza) - No… yo ataque cubriendo totalmente los ángulos de ataque… pero… apenas vi como se giraba… sentí un golpe en el abdomen… y después… pues que he despertado aquí… -

**Aleu - **(Podía ver en la mirada de su amiga la verdad de sus palabras… además que ella nunca admitiría una derrota como esa sin poner algún pretexto… pero ésta vez fue tan marcada la diferencia que no había dicho nada más) - Está bien Najin… descansa y recupérate… iré a interrogarlo - (levantándose dirigió una sonrisa a Reis y salió completamente decidida a hablar profundamente con aquél lobo) -

Dentro de la cueva ese lobo se encontraba simplemente echado… veía pasar a algunas parejas de lobos en ronda, quienes al verlo susurraban de forma disimulada, pero que para él era completamente perceptible… mas no les tomaba la menor importancia.

**¿? - **Mientras más rápido termine lo que vine a hacer… más rápido seré libre… - (en su mente resonaban unas palabras que ansiaba dejar salir de allí) - _"Tu eres el único a quien le asignaré esta tarea…. porque eres el indicado… y tú serás…" -_ solo quiero terminar esto y largarme a casa… - **aunque realmente… no sé si haya lugar al cual llamar así… -**

Continuaba viendo a los lobos ir y venir… escuchando sus murmullos y miradas "discretas", pero después el lugar quedó desierto… tal vez porque estaban apostados en algún lugar en posiciones o simplemente preferían esquivar esa zona, como fuere era mucho mejor estar así, hasta que vio como Aleu se acercaba.

**Aleu - **Hola nuevamente… - (apenas si había saludado cuando le respondieron de forma algo brusca) -

**¿? - **¿Ya despertó a quien privé? -

**Aleu - **(Por alguna razón… le molestó que se refirieran a una compañera y amiga de esa forma… pero decidió… pasarlo por alto en ese momento) - Si… ya despertó y me ha contado que fue ella quien te atacó -

**¿? - **Alguien honrado… - (le dedicó una sonrisa similar a la que le dio poco después de conocerse) - me agrada… en fin… dudo vinieras a ofrecerme la hospitalidad de la región… así que habla… pero.. de preferencia fuera de la cueva… este lugar es diminuto -

**Aleu - **(Imitando en algo su forma de hablar pues le estaba molestando le respondió) - Por algo es la cueva del castigo… ¿O querías que fuera toda una cueva espaciosa para ti solo? - **me molesta su forma de expresarse… pero… si Aniu y Muru me dicen que él es… - **entonces… ¿Tu vienes a guiarme de parte de Aniu? -

**¿? - **Creí había dejado bastante claro que no quiero escuchar la mención de ese nombre… pero sí… - _"Tu eres el unico" - _yo soy a quien envió, pero no confundas… tu guía es ese roedor… yo solo te enseñaré lo que como alfa líder debes saber… puesto que no tienes entrenamiento como tal… -

**Aleu - **(Echada como estaba… bajó las orejas y suspiró resignada ante tal golpe… tan lleno de verdad) - Así es… no sé nada… pero tú me enseñaras ¿No? -

**¿? - **Correcto… te enseñaré a escuchar y poder ser uno con la naturaleza… cuando lo sepas… lo demás tendrás que aprenderlo sola… -

**Aleu - **Está bien… - **no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir - **maestro… -

**¿? - ¿Acaba de llamarme?... - **No… no… nada de "maestro" ni cosas así… llámame solamente por mi nombre… como yo lo haré por el tuyo -

**Aleu - **¿Y… cómo te llamas? - **a decir verdad… eso me gusta más… y… es curioso que hasta ahora le haya preguntado su nombre -**

**¿? - … … - **(Durante unos segundos pareció callar… una leve impresión de nostalgia parecía estar en su mirada… pero pronto estaba como siempre) - Me llamo Shadow -

**Aleu - **¿Shadow?... es… -

**Shadow - **Un nombre muy extraño que no habías escuchado… dejemos eso... te enseñaré lo que debes aprender, mientras más rápido mejor… pero te daré tres días para organizar tu manada… porque empezaremos las lecciones antes de amanecer… antes del mediodía quedarás libre y retomaremos por la caída del atardecer -

**Aleu - **¿Tanto tiempo? - (estaba algo alarmada… normalmente era cierto que como la manada era muy disciplinada y todos sabían el papel que les correspondía no era que ella tuviera mucho trabajo que ejercer, pero tampoco es que no hiciera nada… tenía que vigilar, hacer rondas… dar su juicio a los problemas internos y demás cosas) -

**Shadow - **Si quieres aprender por lo menos en unos meses… así será… - **además que no planeo que se alargue el tiempo - **

**Aleu - **Entiendo… bueno… debo ir a presentarte ante la manada… y asignarte una cueva o algo así… -

**Shadow - **Presentarme sí… no tengo intenciones de noquear a todo aquel que venga a mi pensando que soy un enemigo… por lo otro aquí estoy cómodo… -

**Aleu - **¿Cómodo?... es la cueva más pequeña, fría y alejada de la manada … -

**Shadow - **Precisamente… así que es perfecta… ahora… vamos a que me presentes… después tienes tres días antes de iniciar tu entrenamiento… igual cualquier cosa pregúntale a tu roedor - (sin esperar ninguna respuesta salió de la cueva camino a donde la mayoría de la manada se encontraba) -

A Aleu no le quedó más que levantarse y seguirlo, ese lobo le resultaba completamente extraño… con Gale ciertamente le había tocado lidiar con un lobo sin manada y con un carácter bastante duro… pero éste lobo parecía completamente diferente… trataba a todo y todos con dureza y casi frialdad… pero lo decía de forma calmada… como si estuviera aburrido de lo que fuera… su mirada no parecía expresar nada… pero ese tono rojizo no dejaba de recordarle a su padre… claro que no era el primero con ese tono de ojos… pero nadie le había recordado a su padre… ¿Por qué?, no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo… la manada estaba casi reunida salvo las rondas y los cazadores… apenas si se dio cuenta que había presentado a Shadow como un lobo aliado que viviría un tiempo allí.

**Shadow - **Les aseguro que no les traeré ningún problema… - (se observaba aún así una pequeña agitación entre ellos… preguntándose por qué Aleu lo dejaba quedarse… y antes que ella dijera algo agregó una cosa más) - prácticamente será como si no existiera… estaré en la cueva del castigo la mayor parte del tiempo y no irrumpiré para nada en sus vidas) -

**Aleu - **(Estaba completamente extrañada por la reacción de la manada al verla ya relajada… por alguna razón eso le molestó… ¿Acaso habían olvidado que Gale había llegado de igual forma y además resultó ser un gran miembro? estaba por decir algo cuando Shadow pasó por su lado susurrándole) -

**Shadow - **No siempre… es bueno comparar con otros… deja las cosas así… - (sin voltearla a ver ya, se dirigió hacia la cueva que le serviría de refugio… si se le podía llamar así… dejando a una manada al parecer tranquila y a una Aleu aún más confusa que antes… y cuya principal interrogante era… ¿Qué más cosas depararía ese extraño lobo?) -

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo de éste fic, espero saber sus opiniones e impresiones al respecto.. si quieren pueden hacerlo en un review y si no por un mp no hay problema, espero les haya gustado y me despido por ahora, hasta otra ocasion y les deseo que les vaya muy bien.<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2 Entrenamiento y una petición

Saludos, me disculpo por la tardanza con éste capítulo, pero bueno... una cirugía que iban a hacerme fue adelantada de emergencia... asi que ya no pude publicar, pero aqui está ya el capítulo, aprovechando que me han dejado estar un rato en la pc, un agradecimiento muy grande para mis hermanos, Carlo, Cris y Diego, sin su apoyo.. no sé donde estaría yo... gracias y tambien agradezco a quienes han leído éste fic, espero les agrade.

Sin más las recomendaciones se mantienen **Negrita **para pensamientos, () para las situaciones y acciones y la _cursiva _para cuando alguien recuerda o dice algo citando a otro personaje. Ahora sí, ahi está el capitulo y gracias por leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrenamiento y una petición.<strong>

Después de un momento llegó el grupo de caza, tal como todos lo esperaban al ser liderados por Gale habían tenido un gran éxito, llevándole a la manada un gran festín de caribú suficiente para que todos comieran sin tener que racionar, aunque claro estando en otoño aún era relativamente fácil encontrar a las manadas y cazar, cuando llegara el invierno no tendrían tanta suerte.

**Gale - **Chicos… ¿Dónde está Aleu? - (desde que llegó la había buscado con la mirada pero ella no había llegado) -

**L** - Creo que se fue a ver si aquél nuevo lobo iba a su cueva sin provocar problemas… -

**Gale - **¿Nuevo lobo?... ¿No estarás hablando del que irrumpió hoy cierto? - (al ver cómo le respondían afirmativamente suspiró) - **¿En qué piensa Aleu? - **será mejor que vaya a ver si todo está bien - (y sin probar bocado se dirigió hacia la cueva) -

En otro lado, en la cueva que servía para los heridos Reis cuidaba de Najin cuando notó que habían entrado a la cueva Aleu con otro lobo que no conocía.

**Reis - **Supongo que tú eres el lobo por el que Najin está así… -

**Najin - **(Al escuchar eso se levantó como con un resorte y quedó mirando fijamente al lobo que había atacado, con un resultado… bastante vergonzoso para ella) -

**Shadow - **(Sin decir nada la hizo echar nuevamente) - Debes descansar… forzar tu propio cuerpo no servirá de nada - (sorprendentemente su tono de voz era bastante amable) - veo que estás bien… así que me retiro - (sin decir nada más salió hacia la que sería su cueva dejando a tres lobas totalmente confusas ahí) -

**Reis - **Jajajaja, parece que tenemos alguien interesante, bueno Najin él tiene razón tienes que descansar un poco más, mañana seguro que estarás mejor - (cálidamente le sonrió y prosiguió a hacer su revisión sobre las plantas medicinales que tenían) -

Aleu estaba, si se podía más extrañada, ése lobo solo sabía volverse a cada instante más misterioso… ya tenía en sí un aire que no era muy cómodo… pero su actuar hasta ahora la había hecho sentirse confusa, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para estar pensando en esas cosas, tenía que preparar las cosas antes de su entrenamiento, el cual le había tomado mucho interés.

**Aleu - **(Miraba decididamente al horizonte) - Voy a aprender… el fallo no es permisible y tengo que hacerlo lo más pronto posible… - (y sin decir más salió de la cueva para ir a preparar todo) -

**Reis - **Vaya jejeje, parece que Aleu está entusiasmada por algo… bueno… debo ir a recolectar unas hierbas que se nos terminan, Najin - (esta vez su tono de voz era duro… como si se tratase de una madre regañando a su cría) - nada de hacer actos de escapismo porque si no te traeré de la cola jejeje -

**Najin - **(Al escucharla y verla al mismo tiempo sonreír, no pudo más que sentir un escalofrío) - **alguna vez escuché que lo hizo… ¿Acaso en verdad es capaz? - **(al ver aún la sonrisa de Reis no pudo más que temer que cumpliera su "amenaza") -Ehhh… c..claro… estaré descansando… -

**Reis - **Buena chica - (y sonriendo salió para buscar esas hierbas) -

**Najin - **(Suspiró después de verla salir… había sido casi el peor día de su vida, derrotada y ahora confinada a descansar… la loba más activa de toda la manada… echada en recuperación) - tengo que hacerme más fuerte… mucho más… -

La luna brillaba entre las negras nubes que parecían anunciar una tormenta… unos aislados truenos se escuchaban, solamente incrementando la atmósfera siniestra que ya lucía en el bosque… respiraba muy agitadamente… corría de un lado al otro desesperado… se escuchaba el sonido de sus patas salpicar y mojarse… pero aún no llovía y no había agua… entonces… ¿qué era?... finalmente las nubes se apartaron dejando a la luna iluminar el lugar… lo que mojaba prácticamente todo su cuerpo… no había otra respuesta y no había duda… ese color rojizo… solamente podía ser…

**Shadow - **(Se encontraba durmiendo cuando algo lo despertó… una presencia ante él) - ¿Qué quieres Muru?... estaba descansando… -

**Muru - **¿Cómo sabías…?... olvídalo… Aleu ya dispuso todas las cosas… viene para acá para que inicies el entrenamiento… me pidió venir a decírtelo -

**Shadow - **Le dije que tenía tres días… ¿Por qué tanta prisa?... - **aunque… al final eso me conviene - **

**Aleu - **(Recién entraba a la cueva) - Porque debo aprender prontamente cómo poder guiar bien a la manada… tuve de nuevo un sueño… en este invierno regresaremos al antiguo hogar de la manada… el puente de hielo volverá… pero debo aprender prontamente a entender mis sueños… -

**Shadow - **Tienes una buena determinación, eso lo respeto y admiro… está bien entonces… iremos al claro que se encuentra algo retirado de la manada… necesitaremos privacidad… - (levantándose comenzó a caminar) -

**Aleu - **¿Cómo sabes tú sobre ese claro?... acaso… -

**Shadow - **No me lo ha dicho ningún espíritu ni nada así… usé el primer día para explorar el territorio y ver los mejores lugares para tu entrenamiento… debemos ir entonces… - (caminaron un poco y luego se detuvo de improviso) - dile a ese lobo que deje de seguirnos… te esperaré allá… - (siguió su camino dejando a Aleu bastante confusa… hasta que vio a alguien) -

**Aleu - ¿**Gale? - (al instante un lobo salía de entre unos arbustos) - ¿Por qué estás siguiéndonos? -

**Gale - **Aleu… lo de ayer fue algo… inesperado para todos… no entendemos… -

**Aleu - ** Lo dejé muy claro… Aniu me ha pedido que lleve mi entrenamiento como alfa… para poder y saber guiar a todos… y éste lobo es quien me enseñará -

**Gale - **Pero ese lobo es solo un desconocido… no podemos confiar en él… - (se le notaba sinceramente preocupado… pero también algo… tal vez… algo obsesionado por el tema de ese lobo) -

**Aleu - Nunca… había conocido… esta forma de ser de Gale y de los demás… es como ayer… - **(suspiró profundamente mientras recordaba el evento del día anterior) -

FLASHBACK

Aleu se encontraba ante toda la manada reunida, después de todo los había llamado a estar todos para darles un anuncio importante, al verlos y tener la atención de todos reunió algo de aire y se dispuso a hablarles.

**Aleu - **Chicos, como recordarán ayer vino Shadow, un lobo errante que estará con nosotros durante un tiempo - (nuevamente podía escuchar los murmullos que eso provocó, pero aclarando su garganta los hizo callar a todos) - no soy buena ocultando cosas y no planeo hacerlo… el motivo de esto es debido a que he recibido un mensaje de Aniu - (como esperaba eso provocó gran expectación en la manada) - como saben… Nava era un gran líder y un magnífico guía… un alfa en toda la palabra… sin embargo a mi me faltan conocimientos que él tiene… y les agradezco a todos que sean tan pacientes conmigo y se dejen guiar por mi - (al decir eso notó como Luk avanzaba pidiendo la palabra, la cual le concedió) -

**Luk - **Aleu, tu sabes bien y todos aquí lo saben… sin ti nunca hubiéramos cruzado el mar para venir aquí… y padeceríamos de hambre… puede que no seas como Nava, pero eres una gran líder - (a ese comentario se sumaron el apoyo de los demás) -

**L - ** (Otro lobo avanzó también y al serle concedida la palabra comenzó a hablar) - Aleu, los omega del clan nunca pondremos en duda tu liderazgo, nos has dado un valor e importancia en la manada casi por igual a los alfas, todos aquí daríamos la vida sin dudarlo… y por eso mismo me atrevo… - (parecía bastante dudoso de lo siguiente… pero tomando valor se animó) - me atrevo a decir que no confiamos en ese lobo… su mirada despide peligro… su aroma hace ver algo siniestro en él… - (igualmente toda la manada pareció apoyar las palabras de éste lobo) -

**Aleu - **Chicos… por favor cálmense… - (nuevamente reinó el silencio) - sé que no lo conocimos en las mejores condiciones… y bueno… éste lobo tiene mucho que ver con mi mensaje… por que la gran Aniu me ha dicho que él será quien me enseñará lo que un alfa debe saber -

Sin duda, hasta ahora nada había preparado a Aleu para lo que iba a presenciar… toda la manada comentaba abiertamente el desacuerdo ante lo que acababa de decir, ya no eran comentarios bajos o murmullos sino clara inconformidad.

**L2 - **No puede ser… Aleu no puedes fiarte de ese lobo -

**L3 - **Así es… ¿Viste lo que le hizo a Najin? y ella es de las más fuertes de todos nosotros… puede que planee hacerte algo… no podemos permitir eso -

En eso un gruñido hizo parar a todos… un lobo en apariencia mayor se coloco frente a ellos mirándolos, Aleu respiró algo aliviada, pues él era uno de los mayores miembros y había sido muy amigo de Nava anteriormente, solo faltaba ver si había avanzando para apoyarla o para apoyar a los demás.

**L4 - **Si me permite mi alfa unas palabras -

**Aleu - **Por su puesto Fay puedes hablar - **y espero pueda contar con tu apoyo… - **

**Fay - **Hermanos míos… hablo ante ustedes con el permiso de la alfa y como el líder de los guerreros… comprendo muy bien las palabras del líder de los omega, Tyr, nosotros los guerreros sentimos igual… - (se giró hacia Aleu) - mi alfa… cierto es que te falta experiencia y conocimiento, pero no podemos ignorar la apreciación de los demás… lo siento… pero yo también desconfío de ese lobo… apenas lo vi… sentí el hedor de la muerte en él… - (ante esas palabras los demás no pudieron más que ponerse aún más nerviosos) - sólo te digo que no confíes totalmente en él… - (luego se giró hacia la manada) - Nava fue mi mejor amigo… y si algo aprendí de ese viejo soñador… es que Aniu nunca lo defraudó… yo personalmente jamás he presenciado una aparición de ella… pero nunca sufrimos y eso es un hecho… ahora hermanos… si bien comparto su sentimiento de desconfianza para con ese lobo… les digo una cosa… No podemos desconfiar de nuestra alfa… nosotros no podemos dudar de su guía… si lo hacemos… simplemente no somos parte de la manada… - (con esas palabras… todos los que habían estado expectantes prontamente se sintieron apenados, bajando la cabeza) - yo confío en mi alfa… y todos ustedes también lo hacen… si la duda es con ese lobo… entonces lo hemos de vigilar … es todo… -

**Aleu - **(Sin duda por algo Fay había sido amigo de Nava, aunque pudiera poner su faceta de escéptico, siempre se mantenía abierto y sabía cómo manejar a los demás) - Chicos - (nuevamente tenía la atención en ella… pero sentía que algo no iba bien… ella no había sentido todo lo que ellos dijeron… ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso porque Aniu y Muru le habían dicho que él le enseñaría?, en todo caso no concordaba con ellos) - agradezco su preocupación… pero esto es algo que debo hacer, además saben que no soy ninguna cachorra indefensa, así que esto estaba ya decidido antes de la reunión… la reunión es únicamente para asignarles sus deberes mientras dura mi entrenamiento -

**Luk - **(Curiosamente volvió a tomar la palabra pero ésta vez solo miró a Aleu un momento) - Adelante, tus órdenes las acataremos como las digas -

**Aleu - **(Suspiró levemente, relajándose un poco) - Muy bien… las cosas no cambiarán en nada, salvo que a partir de ahora los órdenes y la organización de las rondas las hará Fay - (dando un paso al frente de nuevo el lobo asintió) - los omega y sus labores serán por supuesto encargados a Tyr, confío en ti - (le sonrió suavemente mientras el aludido asentía respetuosamente) - los grupos de caza sobrará decirles que se los encargaré a Gale - (éste asintió levemente y los demás mostraban su aprobación) - por último pero no menos importante, diariamente al amanecer y al anochecer los líderes que he nombrado se reportarán con Reis para saber si ella no necesitara algo, como todos saben es la jefa de curaciones y alguien muy importante… además… si no la ayudan ya saben cómo les irá jejejeje -

Al decir eso todo rastro de tensión fue reemplazado por una sonora risa de todos los presentes puesto que ya se conocía muy bien la reputación de Reis y su "particular" forma de castigar a quienes no le tomaban atención, después de esto Aleu dio por terminada la reunión, aunque notaba aún la inconformidad entre varios, las palabras de Fay los habían calmado y casi "obligado" a aceptar las ordenes de su alfa.

**Aleu - **(Mientras se alejaba muchas cosas rondaban su mente) - **¿Por qué todos están así… cuando estábamos en la situación de Gale… solo se mostraban algo nerviosos… pero ahora… - **(suspiró mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo) - **no sé qué pensar… pero confiaré en Muru y en Aniu -**

FIN FLASHBACK

**Gale - **Por eso creo conveniente al menos que tengas a un guardián que te cuide y lo vigile… con gusto yo… - (pero tuvo que callar al ver la expresión seria de Aleu) -

**Aleu - **Gale… cuando tu llegaste… no sólo eras desconocido… sino que te mostrabas bastante necio en abrirte a nosotros… éste lobo sólo ha venido a enseñarme… Najin ha aceptado que ella lo atacó… y él solamente se defendió… aprecio el interés de todos… pero tengo responsabilidades por asumir -

**Gale - **(Pocas veces le había tocado estar frente a frente con la parte más seria de Aleu y mencionando sobre su llegada le había dado un duro golpe) - **aunque me digas eso… - **si… pero esto es diferente… él es diferente… -

**Aleu - **Es posible… y estoy segura que lo es… por que justamente Aniu lo envió para enseñarme… así que no puede ser un lobo común… Gale… ayer te asigne un deber… y como tu alfa te ordeno de lo cumplas… y dile esto a todos los demás… los aprecio… mucho… pero no toleraré que desafíen mis órdenes, ¿Fui clara? -

**Gale - **(Levantándose hizo una reverencia) - Totalmente mi alfa… con su permiso y mis disculpas… - (se dio la vuelta y se retiró) - **Aleu… cada vez más actúas como una alfa completa… sólo espero que no te equivoques en esto - **

Aleu estaba totalmente sorprendida consigo misma, pocas veces era que había tenido que ponerse seria, pero era realmente la primera vez que se imponía totalmente a alguien usando su autoridad como la alfa líder de la manada, siendo además que lo había hecho contra Gale a favor de lo que sería casi un desconocido, sin embargo… tenía una sensación liberadora cuando hizo aquello… se había sentido bien y correcto, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el claro… pensó que tal vez Shadow se "ocultaría" en algún árbol… pero no fue así… caso contrario estaba en medio con los ojos cerrados… así que se le acercó lentamente.

**Shadow - **Veo que ya te has despedido de tu novio… siendo así… podemos iniciar, dado que el tiempo no se ha detenido -

**Aleu - **(Se había sonrojado al escucharlo… y se había molestado por las demás palabras que le dijera) - Gale no es mi novio… y tal vez no perderíamos tiempo si tu no fueras tan misterioso que pones nervioso a todos - (se calló en ese momento… recordaba que su padre no había tenido las cosas fáciles… y ella acababa de comportarse como hicieran los que tanto le molestaron) - yo… -

**Shadow - **No te disculpes… si es que eso planeabas… es correcto expresarte… aunque la verdad de lo que piensas pueda herir o molestar a otros… es mejor que solamente tapar las cosas con máscaras… descuida… yo mejor que nadie conozco el efecto que tengo en todos… como sea… eso está fuera de tema… iniciaremos tu lección… primer paso… saber escuchar -

**Aleu - **¿Escuchar?... eso ya lo hago… sé escuchar a los demás sin prejuzgar y meditando las situaciones, mejor si pasamos a otros temas -

**Shadow - **¿En verdad?... bueno eso facilita las cosas… entonces cierra los ojos - (algo sorprendido notó cómo ella obedecía al instante… tomando una piña de pino que estaba por ahí se la lanzó… golpeándole directamente la cabeza) -

**Aleu - **AAuuugghhhh… ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces? - (se frotaba con la pata el lugar donde había recibido el golpe) -

**Shadow - **Creí que habías dicho que sabías escuchar… entonces… ¿Por qué no escuchaste al viento decirte sobre lo que te lancé? -

**Aleu - **(Estaba a punto de reclamarle… cuando recordó lo que Nava le contara… _"Has de escuchar a la naturaleza… a todos…") _- Sí… ya entiendo… es escuchar a la naturaleza… ¿No? -

**Shadow - **Así es… qué bueno que entendiste a la primera… porque hay muchas piñas aquí con las qué golpearte jejeje -

**Aleu - **(¿Acaso lo había visto reír?... ciertamente que se riera de ella no era algo que la pusiera alegre… pero gracias a eso notó que tal vez Shadow no era tanto como los demás creían) - Bueno… ¿Me vas a enseñar o no? -

**Shadow - **Claro… después de todo… mientras más rápido mejor… ven a mi lado… siéntate, cierra los ojos y no digas nada -

**Aleu - **(Pese a su experiencia anterior, no dudó en ir, se sentó y cerró los ojos) - … … … ¿Y… cuándo va a pasar algo? - (había pasado ya un largo tiempo de estar así… y no entendía realmente la razón de todo aquello) -

**Shadow - **Te he dicho que no digas nada… cállate y no hables… solo respira… y relájate -

**Aleu - **(Obedeció nuevamente y se quedó allí nada más… sin hacer nada… sólo estar sentada, relajada… si algo tenía que pasar no tenía ni idea) - **¿Para qué tanto misterio?... me pide que me siente y me relaje… y que no diga nada… esto no tiene sentido… se supone que debo aprender a escuchar a la naturaleza… - **

**Shadow - **Está bien… hay que decírtelo todo muy detallado… Te sientas, te relajas, cierras los ojos, no hablas y no pienses… -

**Aleu - **¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando?... ¿Acaso…? -

**Shadow - **No… no leo mentes… eso es solo una farsa… al menos aquí físicamente… en todo caso, lo noté porque aunque tu cuerpo parezca relajado, tu cola esta algo levantada… seña que en lugar de relajarte estas pensando en muchas cosas… el entrenamiento es… Escuchar… así que Silencio absoluto -

**Aleu - **Está bien… pero sería mejor si me explicaras de una forma más convincente de que trata todo esto de estar sentada sin hacer nada… - **porque sigo diciendo que no tiene sentido -**

**Shadow - **No tiene el menor caso que yo te explique… tu encontraras la respuesta… cuando obedezcas… - (y sin más dio paso a un silencio que Aleu supuso que significaba "Es hora de continuar") -

**Aleu - **Entiendo… - (suspirando profundamente se dispuso a hacer caso a las indicaciones que le dieron… relajándose, sin mirar, ni hablar… sólo estando allí) -

Después de varias horas… ya estando cerca el mediodía en la cueva que servía de enfermería, Reis estaba dando unas últimas revisiones a Najin para asegurarse que se encontraba completamente bien.

**Reis - **Jovencita… ya sabes que esto es una rutina… no puedo dejarte salir sin la revisión - (se encontraba revisándole en pecho… el abdomen… pero al final no encontró nada anormal) - bueno… no fue tan malo ¿Verdad? jejeje -

**Najin - **Eso lo dices tú… estuviste toqueteándome entera… a eso le llamo yo ser una… - (cuando se dio cuenta Reis la miraba de una forma entre sonriente y amenazante) - una… sanadora muy dedicada… jeje… -

**Reis - **Gracias linda, ahora puedes irte… pero nada de andarte metiendo en problemas, porque si lo haces no tengas duda que me enteraré - (luego sonriendo se dirigió hacia el fondo de la cueva, donde solía mezclar algunas hierbas para tener medicinas de reserva) -

**Najin - **(Salió de la cueva para estirarse… sin duda estar fuera era como volver a nacer para ella) - Juro no volver a pisar la enfermería… - **que te prohíban ejercitarte… hacer peleas de practica… ése es el lugar más aterrador que hay - **¿Y ahora qué hago? - (en eso estaba pensando… cuando vio a lo lejos como Aleu estaba regresando del bosque y de inmediato Gale iba a su encuentro y la acompañaba a donde estaba la comida) - **tonto enamorado… a ver si algún día le dice - **(pero pronto su mirada se posó en otro lugar… o mejor dicho en otro lobo… podía ver a aquél que la noqueara tan fácil caminando hacia la cueva del castigo) - **ya sé lo que haré… - **

En ese momento Aleu y Gale llegaron a donde estaba dispuesto el festín del día, y comenzaron a comer mientras naturalmente platicaban un poco.

**Aleu - **Como puedes ver, estoy entera… no me pasó nada… - (lo observaba mientras comía) -

**Gale - **Si, si, ya lo he notado… lamento mi forma de actuar… es sólo que estaba preocupado por ti - (menos mal que estaba tomando bocado, evitando se le notara el rubor que tenía) -

**Aleu - **Y te lo agradezco mucho Gale… - **eres tierno… cuando te lo propones - **me gustaría que confiaras más en mis decisiones… estuve todo el día con los ojos cerrados junto a Shadow y ni remotamente pasó nada raro o peligroso - **salvo mencionar que fui golpeada por una piña y que estuve ahí todo el santo día sin hacer nada… y no pasó nada - **

**Gale - **¿Cómo?... ¿Estuviste con los ojos cerrados a solas con él? - (nuevamente afloraba en él la sensación que tenía desde que lo conoció y supo que estaría con Aleu "enseñándole") -

**Aleu - **(Lanzó un pequeño suspiro) - Gale por favor no empecemos ¿Quieres?, además que ya conoces mi opinión al respecto -

Así ambos continuaron comiendo, aunque ya casi sin intercambiar palabras, algo que molestaba mucho a Gale y que sólo desanimaba a Aleu en cuanto al comportamiento de él y los demás, pero en otro lado otras cosas sucedían, Shadow había llegado ya a su cueva cuando se detuvo.

**Shadow - **Supongo que deseas algo ¿No es así?... dudo que vengas únicamente de paseo - **dado que todos prefieren ahora evitar este lugar - **

**Najin - **Sí… he venido para verte y para decirte un par de cosas y no me iré hasta que me escuches - **y no te dejaré marchar tampoco - **

**Shadow - **Muy bien, tienes entonces toda mi atención pero una cosa antes - (al ver que la loba le asentía suavizó un poco su rostro) - ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? -

**Najin - **(Esto la tomó por sorpresa completamente…) - ¿**Estaba preocupado por mi? - **(luego de un rato que vio que él seguía esperándola sacudió sus ideas) - Si… ya me encuentro mejor, si no fuera así Reis no me dejaría salir jamás de cuidados -

**Shadow - **Jeje, es una buena sanadora, me alegra ver que estés ya bien… - **está bien… por una vez no moriré… y si muero… pues hasta sería conveniente - **lamento haberte dejado inconsciente… fue un reflejo -

**Najin - **(A pesar que no notaba una expresión en su rostro, tampoco notaba que sus palabras fueran en forma de burla, parecía ser sincero) - No… yo… - (se sonrojó un poco… además de le costaba decir ese tipo de palabras) - yo me… me… disculpo… no debí atacarte así sin saber nada… ya Aleu nos lo había prevenido -

**Shadow - **Ese es un buen consejo… no obstante… ciertamente hay cosas que realmente solo averiguarás por la fuerza… bueno, tú venías aquí para algo diferente a charlar creo yo - **y dado que estás hablando significa que pelear no es lo que buscas - **

**Najin - **(Ya casi se le había olvidado la razón tras su visita, lo miró fijamente) - Quiero que me entrenes… -

**Shadow - **¿Perdón? - **¿Acaso acaba de decir…? - **

**Najin - **Así es… no escuchaste mal y no lo repetiré de más… Quiero… Que… Tú.. Me Entrenes - (hacer a un lado el orgullo de guerrera que la caracterizaba para pedir que le entrenaran era algo que le costaba) - necesito hacerme más fuerte… y si quiero hacerlo… ha de ser de alguien que me supere… -

**Shadow - **Y tu supones que yo soy alguien más fuerte que tu… - **tal vez… estar aquí no sea tan aburrido como yo creía… al menos podré distraerme de estar cumpliendo las órdenes de ésa loba - **está bien… si eso quieres acepto, tengo como tiempo libre a partir del mediodía hasta antes del atardecer y de ahí de la media noche hasta el amanecer -

**Najin - **(Sonreía satisfecha de no haber tenido que rogar más) - Me reportaré con Fay para informarle… quisiera que ambos tiempos pudieran ser aprovechados -

**Shadow - **Pues si crees que puedes soportar el entrenamiento dos veces al día… adelante… mañana al mediodía esperaré por ti… ahora si me disculpas iré a mi cueva - (sin decir más se retiró para entrar a la cueva, siendo esta realmente pequeña, apenas si se daban unos cuatro o seis pasos para llegar al fondo… a pesar de eso era bastante oscura y muy fría) - **parece que sí tendré cómo entretenerme… - **

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui llegó el capítulo, espero les gustara y bueno.. cualquier cosa pueden decirlo con confianza, hasta el proximo.<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3

Saludos a todos, debido a que mi padre está enfermo y me toca cuidarlo la mayoría del día he tenido más tiempo para poder escribir y despues en la noche transcribo a word (irónico que algo así me de tiempo... y sí.. llueve sobre mojado dado lo de mi operación) bueno no les aburro con esas cosas, aqui está el tercer capítulo de éste fic, como el anterior estaba ya casi terminado pero no fue publicado por mi operación pues es la razón por la que el tercer capítulo apareció tan "pronto". Este capítulo como todos mis futuros escritos es con dedicatoria especial a mis hermanos, Carlo, Cris y Diego, chicos.. sin ustedes ni idea donde estuviera yo. Tambien agradezco a quienes han dejado sus reviews y tambien para ellos son estos escritos.

Para no perder tiempo ya conocen las aclaraciones, Balto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo los OC, la letra **negrita **es para los pensamientos de los personajes, () es para los eventos y descripciones y la _cursiva _para cuando se haga una cita de algo que dijera otro personaje. Sin más aqui está el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo entrenamiento y comprendiendo.<strong>

Para Aleu el descanso para comer y relajarse antes del inicio del entrenamiento de la tarde no fue para nada descansado… si bien mientras comía, su charla con Gale no había sido divertida, pues lo notaba aún receloso de la situación con Shadow, después de eso mientras caminaba para "relajarse" no dejaba de escuchar algunos murmullos, no contra ella, sino contra el ya famoso lobo.

**Aleu - **No he logrado descansar nada… -** aunque tampoco es que necesitara descansar mucho… es decir… solamente me sentó en el claro y ya… no hicimos nada más, tal vez para el siguiente entrenamiento las cosas cambien… espero - **(así como estaba acostada, se giró para mirar al techo de la cueva mientras suspiraba) - aún así, debo esforzarme… -

Mientras Aleu meditaba todo esto… alguien más se encontraba en una discusión… pero muy lejos de allí, mejor dicho, en otro mundo… un pequeño ratoncito cuestionaba seriamente a una loba blanca.

**Muru - **Mi señora… sigo sin entender… de todos los posibles… ¿Por qué a él?... los demás me han contado cosas y ninguno mentiría… - (se le notaba seriamente preocupado) -

**Aniu - **Muru… si elegí a Shadow por sobre los demás… es porque lo consideré el más indicado… podrá tener un pasado… pero no quita el talento que tiene… es el que puede enseñarle a Aleu lo que debe aprender… - (su serenidad no se había interrumpido en ningún momento… la calidez que emanaban las palabras era tranquilizadora) -

**Muru - **Si usted lo dice… pero… de lo que me contaron… solo fueron partes, quisiera que usted me contara toda la historia -

**Aniu - **(Le sonrió con suavidad… pero luego le negó con la cabeza) - Me temo que mi respuesta es negativa Muru, la historia de Shadow no es cuestión ni intención mía el revelarla, solamente él tiene el derecho de contarla -

**Muru - **(No entendía porque Aniu estaba defendiendo tanto a ese lobo…) - Comprendo… disculpe mi atrevimiento al cuestionarla… - (si bien no aceptaba del todo la situación, como todo guía, admiraba y obedecía ciegamente a la gran madre) -

**Aniu - **No te preocupes… te importa mucho Aleu y eso debo agradecértelo profundamente, te pido que sigas guiándola tan bien como hasta ahora lo has hecho - (le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras se retiraba) -

**Muru - **(Tales palabras lo hicieron sentir en el cielo, recibir un agradecimiento así de ella… era el sueño de todo guía espiritual, sin más hizo una leve reverencia comenzando a retirarse para velar a su protegida) -

**Aniu - **Por cierto Muru… quisiera que te abstuvieras de visitar a Aleu o a Shadow por ahora… acude solamente si ella te llama, ya entenderás el por qué de mis palabras - (y finalmente se retiró) -

El pobre ratoncillo quedó completamente confundido ante la orden que se le había dado… bueno, tal vez no fuese una orden, pero al ser sus palabras, las tomaba como tales, sólo esperaba que Aleu se encontrara bien y deseaba que pronto lo llamara.

**Aleu - **(Para ese momento estaba ya caminando hacia la cueva de Shadow, aunque su mente aún era un mundo) - **¿Cómo debería hacer entender a los demás que Shadow no es un peligro?... ¿Cómo lidiar también con un entrenamiento que no entiendo? -**

**Shadow - **(Estaba sentado cuando paso a su lado así que se aclaró la garganta) - ¿A dónde va la señorita?... que yo sepa tenemos entrenamiento -

**Aleu - **(Se detuvo de golpe y al ver que lo había pasado de lado sin notarlo se sonrojó un poco) - Ahh… yo… lo siento… es solo que - (pero calló al ver como Shadow avanzaba, así que se apresuró a alcanzarlo) - para enseñar sobre escuchar… tu no lo aplicas mucho… -

**Shadow - **No lo hago cuando sé lo que dirán… - (suspiro levemente) - ya te he dicho que no intentes compararme con cualquier otro lobo errante… porque no lo soy - (no se detenía en lo absoluto) - sé cómo me ven los demás… sé lo que piensan de mi… conozco sus temores… es absolutamente normal, así que deja de prestarle atención -

**Aleu - **No puedo… cuando te veo… yo no veo lo que ellos… ni siento lo que sienten… - **y esa es la verdad… siento algo diferente… algo que me trae recuerdos… pero no sé sobre qué - **

**Shadow - **Es muy posible… que sea porque no has vivido como loba toda tu vida… sino que viviste creyéndote ser un perro -

**Aleu - **(Ahí sí, al instante se detuvo completamente) - ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?... -

**Shadow - **No sé por qué te sorprende… esa loba me envió ¿No es así?... es natural que lo sepa… pero eso no es relevante… aunque tus instintos están muy despiertos… les falta aún un poco… -

**Aleu - **Entiendo… - (sin duda… aunque amaba a sus padres y hermanos… aún le afectaba el que le hubiesen mentido sobre la verdad de su linaje) - oye… ¿No íbamos al claro? -

**Shadow - **No… ahí es tu entrenamiento de la mañana… el de la tarde es aquí… - (llegaron a un lago… pero por la parte donde había un pequeño desfiladero a forma de "punta" que se dirigía hacia el lago) - el agua está comenzando a congelarse… pero servirá… ahora te sentarás aquí… y repetirás lo de la mañana -

**Aleu - **¿¡Cómo?... pero si en la mañana no logré aprender nada… y repetir esto… … - (pero al ver la expresión del lobo se resignó y suspirando se sentó e intentó relajarse) -

**Shadow - **(La observaba mientras la veía) - **a este paso… tardará mucho tiempo en aprender… si no hay de otra - **(tomando un par de rocas por ahí se acercó a ella… luego arrojó una piedra que al caer al agua hizo el natural sonido) -

**Aleu - **(Al escuchar el sonido, sus orejas apuntaron hacia donde lo escuchó… pero luego silencio total… volvió a escuchar otro más allá… y allá giró sus orejas) -

Así pasó en gran medida la tarde… siendo para Aleu más difícil estar relajada, una razón era por la frustración que sentía al estar haciendo algo donde no aprendía nada… no entendía la razón de todo eso, además de que Shadow no le explicaba nada, a eso se le sumaba que al atardecer, al ser otoño el viento frío soplase erizándole el pelaje.

**Shadow - **Bueno… es suficiente de esto… ahora levántate, abre los ojos y prepárate para otro entrenamiento - (por su voz, pareciera que no le afectaba para nada el clima)** -**

**Aleu - **Está bien… - (avanzó algo entumecida por el frío) - ¿De qué se trata ahora?... ya es de noche y está oscuro -

**Shadow - **Esa es la idea, si hubiera luz no nos serviría para nada andando… - (echó a caminar al bosque) -

**Aleu - **(Lo siguió algo molesta por su actitud) - **si así es como piensa entrenarme… no veo cómo voy a aprender algo… realmente no tiene sentido - **

**Shadow - **Muy bien… ahora simplemente tendrás que encontrarme… como sea… pero encuéntrame…. no me iré de esta zona alrededor tuyo -

**Aleu - **(Para cuando dirigió a él su mirada para decirle algo… simplemente ya no lo vio… comenzó a buscar…) - **dijo que no se iría de alrededor mío… entonces… supongo que se unió… al menos no me pidió cerrar los ojos -**

Las horas pasaron… la luna poco a poco fue elevándose sobre el cielo y Aleu se encontraba aún dando vueltas por el lugar, estaba totalmente agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, había estado buscando sin descanso, estaba más que frustrada, para ella sólo habían árboles, rocas y ramas…

**Aleu - **(Finalmente se sentó agitada) - Es… inútil… ni siquiera puedo saber si sigues aquí o si ya te has ido… - (como respuesta se encontró con el lobo frente a ella) - veo que no te fuiste… -

**Shadow - **Te dije que me quedaría en esta zona… y eso he hecho - **pues no es que te hayas acercado ni un poco… y eso no me agrada… - **por hoy es todo… se acerca la medianoche y tienes que ir a dormir… mañana al amanecer volveremos a tomar el entrenamiento sin quejas ni objeciones - (comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Aleu) -

**Aleu - **Si tan sólo me explicaras algo… podría intentar comprender y hacer mejor las cosas… pero no me dices nada -

**Shadow - **No te digo nada… porque no vale la pena hacerlo… es todo - (ya habían llegado y Shadow sin decir nada más se retiró dejando a una Aleu echa un lío y echa una furia) -

**Aleu - Con que no vale la pena explicarme nada… pues si lo hicieras no tendría tantos problemas… ¡Quiero aprender! - **(suspirando bastante molesta se fue a su cueva y al acostarse casi de inmediato se quedó profundamente dormida) -

Aún faltaba para la medianoche cuando en un viejo barco encallado un perro-lobo se mostraba muy inquieto, pero aún estaba profundamente dormido… dentro de sí mismo… se veía en un lugar que ya antes había visto… estaba sobre el hielo… mientras la niebla comenzaba a acumularse a su alrededor.

**? - **Oh… no… no de nuevo estos sueños… hacía mucho que no los tenía… - (intentaba avanzar pero era como un enorme desierto de hielo… no parecía llegar a ningún lado… hasta que escuchó una voz a lo lejos) -

**?2 - **Balto…. Balto… - (esa voz se le hacía familiar pero aún no podía reconocerla) -

**Balto - **¿Jeena? - (la voz se iba acercando… hasta que pudo distinguir una silueta… pero ahora podía escuchar mejor) - no… esta no es la voz de Jeena… ¿Quién eres? -

**?2 - **(Ante él apareció una hermosa y majestuosa loba blanca… dueña de unos ojos cálidos que se acercó hasta estar frente a él) - Balto… -

**Balto - **(Era imposible confundirla… hacía casi dos años desde que viera por primera vez a esa loba… y hacía un año que la había vuelto a ver) - … ¿Aniu? -

La loba se acercaba hacia quien ya claramente podía ver… y era claro que él ya la había notado, llegó finalmente ante él… parecía que no tenía que explicar nada, pero sentía que era necesario, después de todo así lo dictaba su ser.

**Najin - **Ya he venido… Fay aceptó mi ausencia para que me entrene, por eso he venido ahora mismo para que iniciemos -

**Shadow - **Muy bien… entonces empezaremos… pero te daré a elegir… ¿Resistencia, habilidad, velocidad o fuerza? -

**Najin - **(Ella poco sabía realmente sobre entrenar correctamente… lo único que había hecho en su vida era aumentar su fuerza física y hasta ahora eso le había funcionado) - **pero lo de la última vez me deja claro… que no puedo seguir así - **(respiró profundamente… dejó salir un suspiro… y volvió a hacer a un lado su orgullo) - …. T… ¿T… Tu… que me… recomendarías?... -

**Shadow - No me equivoqué… me divertiré siempre en este lugar - **(sonreía levemente) - bueno… si vas a confiar en mi juicio te recomiendo iniciar con la resistencia… pero no será nada fácil… te lo advierto -

**Najin - **No me importa… no planeo acobardarme ni retractar mis palabras - (su determinación se podía observar en su mirada -

**Shadow - **Muy bien… siendo así, acompáñame… - (comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el bosque) -

**Najin - **(Avanzaba tras él… por alguna razón no sentía que debiera ir a su lado… era raro… no se sentía incomoda o inferior… simplemente algo en él, le hacía no buscar ir a su lado) - ¿A dónde iremos precisamente? - **ya hemos avanzado una buena distancia de los demás… - **

**Shadow - **Pues… aquí justamente… - (llegaron hasta una cascada bastante elevada) - aquí iniciará tu entrenamiento… por lo menos deberás resistir la mitad del tiempo que tenemos bajo esa cascada -

**Najin - **¡¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que me quede bajo la cascada durante tanto tiempo? - **eso… eso sería imposible… el agua cae fuertemente… además que está helada… - **

**Shadow - **Vaya… creí que querías hacerte más fuerte - (sonreía para sí mismo… sabiendo que ése era el punto débil de esa loba) -

**Najin - **AAhhhh… está bien… pero más vale que esto resulte… - (caminó hacia la cascada, pero fue detenida por él) - ¿Y ahora qué pasa? -

**Shadow - **Pues considerando nuestra historia no es raro… pero… es necesario… - (notó la confusión de su acompañante) - mi nombre es Shadow… -

**Najin - **(Entonces cayó en la cuenta… habían peleado -suponiendo se le pudiera decir así- la había ido a visitar a la enfermería… le había pedido que él la entrenara… y hasta ahora no le había preguntado ni dicho su nombre) - Cielos… es verdad… bueno… mi nombre es Najin -

**Shadow - **Muy bien… ahora que nos conocemos… es hora del entrenamiento… el tiempo es corto comparado a todo lo que debemos hacer… adelante -

**Najin - **Ya… es fácil decir que entre a la cascada… - (suspirando resignada caminó por las rocas que estaban bajo la cascada… apenas dar unos pasos sentía los helados chorros de agua que estaban empapándola, haciéndola temblar al instante) - **está helada… … apenas…. puedo moverme… - **(pero esforzándose llegó a la mitad y se sentó… dejando al agua golpearla fuertemente… y al estar fría el golpe era mucho más duro) - **más vale que… funcione.. … -** (su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza…) -

Por otro lado… en una de las cuevas donde solían dormir y refugiarse los cazadores, un lobo no estaba dormido… se la pasaba de lado a lado sin poder conciliar el sueño, se le notaba molesto, pero a la vez confundido, ése lobo, no era otro más que Gale.

**Gale - **No entiendo porque Aleu lo defiende tanto… podrá ser un enviado de la gran Aniu… pero no me fío de él… no puedo hacerlo simplemente… - **además… que no tolero que esté tan cerca de Aleu… ni siquiera yo he estado tan cerca de ella… menos que esté con los ojos cerrados… - **(lo que no comprendía… era por qué le molestaba más que él estuviera cerca de Aleu que el aura y las sensaciones que daban al verlo o estar cerca de él) -

**Luk - **¿Qué sucede Gale? - (en su andar, el lobo le había pisado la cola a su compañero, quien al despertar había notado al instante que no había dormido ni un poco) - algo te preocupa y se puede saber por la expresión que tienes -

**Gale - **(Luk, era, después de Aleu el más cercano a él en la manada, sabía que intentar engañarlo no serviría) - La verdad es… que estoy confundido… sé que debemos confiar en Aleu, a pesar que todos desconfiamos de ese lobo… pero me molesta que ella lo defienda y que confíe tan ciegamente en él… - **como para dejarlo cerca sin ella poder ver… - **

**Luk - **(Para él, como para muchos en la manada no era secreto ya que Gale mostrara interés en Aleu, pero le sorprendió que el mismo Gale no lo supiera) - A ver… déjame entender… estás furioso porque él está cerca de ella… y que ella lo defiende de nuestras críticas… y estás confundido precisamente por estar furioso… ¿Correcto? -

**Gale - **Así es Luk… no lo entiendo del todo… - **¿Por qué a él… por qué no yo puedo estar cerca?... - **

**Luk - **Gale… dime que no estás bromeando conmigo… - **¿En verdad no te has dado ni un poco de cuenta? -**

**Gale - **Luk… no soy precisamente del tipo que bromee con estas cosas… lo sabes… -

**Luk - **(Lanzó un suspiro) - Gale… eso es algo que hasta yo he notado claramente… - (al ver la ansiedad de su compañero por saber la respuesta no tuvo más que decírselo) - Gale… estás enamorado de Aleu y lo que ahora sientes son celos -

**Gale - **Luk ¿Cómo se te ocurr…? - **aunque… ahora que lo dice… realmente… creo que estoy celoso… y por ella daría la vida…. - **(su silencio le cedió la razón a Luk al que miraba fijamente) -

**Luk - **Parece que ya te diste cuenta, eso es bueno… ahora sí podrás esforzarte por ella - (dijo guiñándole un ojo y acostándose de nuevo) - ¿Ahora dormirás? -

**Gale - **No… quiero ir a despejar mi mente… - (y así salió de la cueva para dirigirse al bosque) -

Regresando a la cascada, Najin luchaba por mantenerse en la cascada… para ella había pasado toda una eternidad ahí debajo… el agua caía tan fríamente que era como sentir golpes de hielo… pero sabía que apenas había pasado una parte del tiempo que debería estar allí… reuniendo fuerzas giró la cabeza para buscar a Shadow… pero cuál sería su sorpresa al verlo ahí sentado a su lado.

**Najin - **(De la impresión resbaló cayendo al agua) - ¿Qué haces aquí? - (notó como le tendía la pata para subirla a la roca, aunque ella creía menos trabajo nadar a la orilla para caminar de nuevo… pero aceptó… sorprendida de la facilidad con la cual la subió a pesar de tener en contra la cascada) -

**Shadow - **Si soy quien está entrenándote… no tiene caso hacerte hacer cosas que yo no fuera capaz de hacer - (parecía serio… pero a la vez sin una expresión determinada en su mirada) - vamos… aún queda algo de tiempo -

**Najin - **(Estaba totalmente sorprendida… sin duda ella quería mejorar… por eso había aceptado la locura de estar bajo una fría cascada… pero ahora sabía que había hecho la elección correcta al pedirle entrenamiento) - G…g..gr..a… - (su cuerpo temblaba) - **el no parece tener ni un poco de frío… bueno… debo … dar mi esfuerzo… vamos Najin… tú no eres débil…. - **(así se acomodó resistiendo nuevamente… con fuerzas renovadas al sentirse acompañada) - t…t..t..tu.. n. .no pareces.. ..t..t..tener.. frio… -

**Shadow - **Hace mucho que tuve que aguantar una situación que supera a esta cascada… entrené todo lo que pude de mi para poder sobrevivir… -

**Najin - **¿F.f.f..fu…. . iste d..d...e..r.? - (notó la mirada escarlata de Shadow sobre ella y a pesar del frío se sonrojó un poco) - p. .pe .per..don… -

**Shadow - **No te preocupes… - (le parecía raro que alguien quisiera saber sobre él… con sana curiosidad, si bien todos eran como Muru o como toda la manada de Aleu, tal vez… con excepción de ésta loba) - podrías… decir que me desterraron… aunque también podrías decir que me convertí en errante por no tener manada… -

**Najin - **(No entendía lo que quería decirle pero consideró que no debía preguntar más… además sentía que estaba por entumecerse) - **tengo tanto frío… …p… pero… d..debo seguir… - **(en eso pensaba cuando sintió como era jalada fuera de la cascada) -

**Shadow - **Lo has hecho bastante bien… muchos hubieran sucumbido al poco tiempo… pero tampoco vamos a forzarte de más… por ahora… - (tomándola la acostó y él se colocó sobre de ella) -

**Najin - **¿Q.q…é.. …h.h.h...…? - (estaba más que sorprendida… mientras su corazón latía fuertemente… nunca había estado tan cerca de un macho… mejor dicho… nunca había dejado que se le acercaran) -

**Shadow - **Debemos devolver parte del calor a tu cuerpo… si no, en la siguiente prueba vas a desmayarte… en el peor caso podrías colapsar - **si bien no es de mis cosas favoritas hacer esto… no se siente tan mal… después de todo vale la pena entrenar a esta hembra… su determinación es firme… si Aleu fuera un poco como ella todo sería más fácil - **

**Najin - **(No pudiendo contradecir esa lógica simplemente se quedó allí… sintiéndolo tan cerca de ella… sorprendentemente… su pelaje era cálido… a pesar de haber estado bajo la cascada también) - **está bien… Najin… no estás dejando a un macho acercarse… sólo dejas que tu entrenador haga su trabajo -** (después de un largo rato, sintió como su cuerpo se sentía más cálido… ya no temblaba y se sentía capaz de seguir, cuando sintió como Shadow se retiraba) -

**Shadow - **Ya estás mejor - (¿Cómo sabía?) - la siguiente parte del entrenamiento… será llegar allá arriba… - (señaló directamente arriba de la cascada) - del otro lado está el camino… pero no creas que será sencillo - (avanzando se dirigió al otro lado seguido por la loba) -

**Najin - **Sé que no lo será… - (sorprendentemente para ella… le parecía emocionante… sabía que sería difícil… después de todo la cascada habrá sido solo estar sentada… pero soportarla era otro cuento) - pero no soy una cachorra miedosa... - (de pronto tenía ante ella una inclinada pendiente… la nieve la cubría haciéndola resbalosa… y varias piedras dificultaban la escalada) - genial… -

**Shadow - **Tu siguiente paso será escalar para llegar a la cima antes de que termine el tiempo del entrenamiento - (sin decir más comenzó a subir con una facilidad que pareciera que no pisara el suelo) - te esperaré a la mitad y después en la cima -

**Najin - Bueno… querías retos… ¿Verdad?... - **Allá voy… - (y se dirigió decidida hacia el inicio de esa pendiente) -

Aún estaba algo oscuro… el amanecer aún distaba por unas horas, el frío se hacía notar cada vez más… anunciando que en cosa de tiempo el otoño se marcharía para dar paso al invierno y al mayor frío que podría haber en esas tierras, Aleu descansaba en su cueva cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba, al instante abrió los ojos para tener frente a ella a un lobo negro.

**Aleu - **Shadow… he de suponer que es hora de entrenar - (sólo lo vio asentir comenzando a retirarse… haciendo que ella tuviera que levantarse, apenas desperezarse y caminar tras él) - si… buenos días para ti también… - (lanzó en un susurro a modo de reclamo) -

**Shadow - **Yo te dije buenos días… pero seguías echa un ovillo sin planear levantarte… - (caminaba sin preocupación alguna hacia el claro) -

**Aleu - **(Sorprendida se sonrojó aunque sin planear dejar que la avergonzara) - ¡¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste allí? -

**Shadow - **Mmmmhh… no lo sé… tal vez varios minutos… hasta que al fin te dignaste a despertarte -

**Aleu - **Pues la vez pasada fui yo quien tuvo que ir a traerte para el entrenamiento -** a ver responde a eso - **

**Shadow - **Claro… yo te había dado tres días para organizar tus asuntos… pero de niña arrebatada al segundo ya querías iniciar, naturalmente que no me esperaba que hicieras aquello - (y antes que Aleu pudiera decirle algo más llegaron al claro) - llegamos… ya sabes que hacer… a ver si lo haces bien esta vez… -

**Aleu - **Si ya sé… - (se sentó en la hierba, bastante molesta… pero sabiendo que eso no la llevaría a nada trató de relajarse poco a poco) - en verdad… si me dijeras lo que tengo que hacer… o notar con esto… sería más rápido para los dos -

**Shadow - **Cuando tú seas la encargada de dar las lecciones… con confianza puedes hacer lo que te plazca… ahora… concéntrate… -

**Aleu - **(Ya no le respondió nada… estaba furiosa… pero al mismo tiempo sentía que tal vez era una especie de prueba… después de todo… Aniu lo había enviado… y no creía que los espíritus pensaran igual que los… eh… ¿Vivos?) -

Nuevamente pasaron las horas… Aleu no obtuvo nada que le indicara que avanzaba o si hacía algo… además que Shadow no era gran ayuda… mientras ella estaba intentando concentrarse él se había dedicado a caminar alrededor de ella… pisando a propósito las hojas y rompiendo alguna ramita de vez en cuando.

**Shadow - **Se terminó el entrenamiento del día… - (se encontraba sentado frente Aleu con la misma expresión de siempre) - espero aprendieras más que ayer -

**Aleu - **¿Aprender?... si ni siquiera me has explicado lo que debería aprender… ¡A este paso jamás terminaremos este entrenamiento! -

**Shadow - **Eso lo dices tú… anda… es hora de regresar… - (sin aceptar ni una sola palabra de vuelta comenzó a caminar de vuelta, seguido de una Aleu cada vez más confusa… intentaba encontrarle lógica o respuesta al modo de enseñar de ese lobo… pero simplemente no encontraba ninguna respuesta) -

**Aleu - aunque digas eso… a este paso no aprenderé nada… Aniu… ¿Segura que me enviaste al correcto? -**

Al llegar se separaron… Aleu fue a buscar algo para comer, tomando un trozo de carne y ante la sorpresa de muchos se fue directo a su cueva sin decir ni responder a nadie, por otro lado Shadow solo fue hacia un lugar cercano… luego de un rato entre unos arbustos salió para encontrarse con Najin.

**Shadow - **Veo que has venido… ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? -

**Najin - **(Se le notaba claramente agotada… su cuerpo mostraba raspones pero ella asintió) - Estoy bien… te dije que no soy una cachorra débil… vamos… -

**Shadow - **Está bien… pero primero acompáñame… - (caminaron por el bosque hasta un lugar donde habían varias hierbas, cubiertas de nieve, pero al parecer resistentes) - siéntate un momento… - (vio como le obedecía y tomando algunas hierbas pronto las juntó todas y tomando una piedra comenzó a aplastarlas sobre una gruesa hoja, al poco tenía ya una mezcla espesa de hierbas) -

**Najin - **En serio que ayer me sorprendiste… no sabía que pudieras hacer medicina… como Reis - (hasta ese día solo había visto a Reis ser capaz de mezclar hierbas para poder curarlos) -

**Shadow - **Siendo estrictos… ¿Qué sabes tú de mi? - (parecía algo molesto, pero tomando la hoja fue hacia ella poniéndole un poco en las zonas golpeadas y luego le hizo el ademán para que se lo tomara, cosa que hizo) -

**Najin - **(Ciertamente no sabía nada de él…) - No era mi intención parecer que sé algo… retomemos el entrenamiento por favor… no quiero perder tiempo valioso -

**Shadow - **Muy bien… es un buen espíritu el tuyo… - (avanzó para que lo siguiera) - y descuida… sólo digamos que hablar de mi es un tema bastante cerrado… mira… hemos llegado - (el lugar no era la cascada, sino más bien era una parte del bosque donde los árboles parecían inusualmente alineados… no estaban completamente en línea recta, pero bastante parecía… la distancia era bastante… por lo menos debían ser un rango de trescientos árboles) -

**Najin - **Conozco éste lugar… una vez nos tocó perseguir a unos invasores por aquí… fue sencillo - **pero si aquí me entrenarás… supongo que no será nada sencillo - **

**Shadow - **Ya veo… en todo caso ahora no lo será… verás lo que quiero que hagas es correr en zigzag alrededor de cada árbol de una línea de ida y vuelta, tenemos toda la tarde, pero procura hacerlo en la mitad del tiempo… - (levantándose y caminando le mostró la forma en la que lo haría) -

**Najin - **Pero… son muchísimos árboles… además están bastante cerca… correr en esa situación sería difícil… - (al ver los ojos de Shadow sobre ella lo entendió) - **pero claro… esa es la idea… aunque… para como está mi cuerpo no sé si podré hacerlo todo… - **

**Shadow - **(Parecía conocer su pensamiento así que le sonrió) - haremos algo, cuando vayas la mitad te detendrás un momento para retomar el aire… luego retomarás… al final también descansarás, misma situación para regresar y como la vez pasada iré junto a ti) -

A pesar de que su cuerpo no se había recuperado de la última sesión del entrenamiento, Najin hacía acopio de su orgullo como guerrera, emprendió la carrera… efectivamente, como ella pensaba correr en zigzag, rodeando esos troncos era difícil… a veces casi tenía que frenar totalmente, sin embargo, ésta vez Shadow no hacia lo mismo, solo corría a su lado, o mejor dicho trotaba pues él iba en línea recta, aún así no se rindió y continuó hasta el final. saltándose el descanso de la mitad.

**Shadow - **Muy bien… lograste llegar aquí sin descansar… pero ahora mismo estás bastante agotada… debes aprender el valor de retomar aire… cuando llegues a una pelea muy seria, deberás saber aprovechar los momentos para retomar el aliento y las fuerzas… porque si fallas en hacerlo, ten por seguro que tu oponente acabará contigo -

Najin no tenía suficientes energías para responder nada, agradeció el cuenco con agua que Shadow le pasara, ciertamente… si hubiera descansado seguro ahora mismo estaría ya iniciando el camino de vuelta, había sido demasiado obstinada y debía reconocerlo, después de un rato se sintió con energías, solo tuvo que mirar a Shadow para que entendiera y comenzaron el retorno.

**Najin - **(Continuaba sin parar… era difícil… su cuerpo le pesaba, sus patas parecían temblar al sostener su cuerpo, pero no se detenía, si lo hacía sabía que caería) - **debo continuar… puedo continuar… esto… no es nada… para mi… no es nada… - **(llegó al punto para descansar, pero volvió a saltárselo… sus pulmones jalaban todo el aire posible con desespero… hasta que vio el final… llegando al fin y dejándose caer en la hierba nevada) -

**Shadow - **(Se paró a su lado nuevamente… la recostó y le hizo oler algunas hierbas para evitar que se desmayara, luego le dio de comer otras con un poco de agua) - Bien hecho… has logrado regresar -

**Najin - **(Después de un momento pudo volver a hablar) - G…gracias… pero… ¿Por qué… no me reprendes… por saltarme… el descanso?... -

**Shadow - **No tengo por qué reprenderte… si has aprendido la lección -

**Najin - **No… entiendo… ¿De… qué hablas?... - (estaba completamente confusa… la primera vez le hizo notar que debió descansar… y ésta vez que necesitaba más el descanso no la regañaba) -

**Shadow - **Cuando tenemos energía… es difícil notar cuando debemos relajarnos para descansar un poco… como tú cuando ignoraste el descanso en la ida… - (curiosamente le estaba sonriendo levemente) - Pero… es mucho más difícil… cuando ya no tenemos fuerzas… el continuar esforzándonos hasta el final… tal como hiciste al momento de saltarte el descanso del regreso… ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? -

**Najin - **(Realmente no entendía mucho… esas cosas de palabras sabias no se le daban… pero al vivir la experiencia respondió sin ella misma darse cuenta) - Que mientras tengamos la oportunidad… debemos descansar y llevar las cosas en calma… llegará el momento que no tendremos esa oportunidad y deberemos darlo todo hasta desfallecer -

**Shadow - **Buena chica… aprendes rápido - **ojala Aleu fuera como tu… - **descansa… por que el entrenamiento va por la mitad… pero realmente… si lo deseas podemos detenernos -

**Najin - **No… quiero continuar... puedo hacerlo… - (al ver como no le replicaban ni ponían ninguna objeción se recostó un rato más… estirando su cuerpo para desperezarlo, después de un momento se levantó) - estoy lista -

**Shadow - **Muy bien… nuevamente tomaremos la misma hilera de árboles… nuevamente irás en zigzag… pero la diferencia será en que no correrás… sino que irás como esquivando… - (para mostrarle el ejemplo comenzó… fue directo a un árbol… pero antes de chocar apoyando su pata trasera derecha se impulsó a la izquierda, apenas pasar el árbol repitió lo mismo ahora con la pata izquierda yendo hacia la derecha y pasando el segundo árbol y así pasó por diez árboles) - ¿Has entendido? -

**Najin - **Completamente - (respirando profundamente inició su recorrido, era mucho menos cansado que ir corriendo… pero le requería más fuerza para poder impulsarse apenas habiendo aterrizado del salto anterior) - **esto es… algo más sencillo… en parte… ¿Por qué no empezamos así? - **(Continuó hasta llegar a la mitad… donde al sentir que el cuerpo no le pesaba tanto decidió descansar ante la mirada aprobatoria de Shadow) - **ahora entiendo… si hubiera sido esto primero… no hubiese tenido oportunidad de terminar en la segunda parte… - **(si antes estaba convencida, ahora muchísimo más de que ese lobo era el indicado para entrenarla, si él entrenaba también a Aleu como alfa, entonces su manada sería sin duda de las más fuertes) -

El entrenamiento continuó tal como estaba planeado, Najin fue capaz de terminarlo aunque en la última parte su cuerpo parecía ya no responder plenamente… pero terminó satisfactoriamente bastante satisfecha… pero enormemente cansada.

**Shadow - **Muy bien hecho… has terminado el entrenamiento por completo… es hora de regresar para descansar… -

**Najin - **G..g..racias… pero… realmente yo… - (su cuerpo finalmente le falló y terminó cayendo hacia el suelo… pero no sintió ningún golpe… Shadow se había atravesado sosteniéndola… aunque al levantar el rostro para verlo quedaron muy cerca… haciendo que la pobre se sonrojara fuertemente… pero no logrando resistir más se desmayó en el pecho de Shadow) -

**Shadow - **Te has esforzado mucho… te has ganado mi admiración y respeto… - **algo que no le doy muy seguido a nadie… hasta ahora creo que a nadie se lo había dado… jajajaja… supongo que fue bueno venir… - **

Lo que Shadow y por supuesto con mayor razón Najin no sabían era que un par de ojos habían estado vigilándolos y después de ver lo anterior se retiraron rápidamente para no ser descubiertos, aprovechando las sombras que daban las nubes de otoño, uno de los que se retiraba parecía tener una gran sonrisa…

* * *

><p>Es curioso, parece que éste capítulo fue un poco más largo... bueno podria ser mi imaginación, agradezco el que lo leyeran y ojalá haya llegado a ser de su agrado.<p> 


	4. Capitulo 4

Saludos a todos, acabo de volver de una cita médica... pero entre las buenas noticias mi padre se encuentra ya mejor, muchas gracias a mis hermanos por seguirme apoyando día con día...

Contrariando un poco mi mala suerte de tardarme en actualizar... pues vengo a contradecir con el cuarto capítulo de éste fic, nuevas cosas pasan y otras no an nuevas se muestran, espero les guste, las aclaraciones no cambian de ninguna forma, **negrita **para pensamientos, () para acciones y situaciones, _"cursiva" _para las citas que otros dijeron y por supuesto que Balto no me pertenece.

Sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo, solamente agregando los agradecimientos y dedicatoria a mis hermanos ^^ y por supuesto a ustedes quienes se toman su tiempo en leer éste fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Desesperación y pelea.<strong>

Casi dos semanas desde que Shadow llegara a la manada, como él nunca interactuaba con los demás, ciertamente era como si él no existiera, lo cual les daba cierta comodidad, asumiendo sus labores diarias sin mayor preocupación acerca de él, por otro lado habían cosas fáciles de notar en la manada, una era por supuesto que Aleu, su alfa, era raramente vista, se le notaba exhausta y molesta, si alguien le preguntaba simplemente evadía la pregunta si no era importante y se iba a su cueva, todos estaban preocupados por ese lado, ya que Aleu siempre había sido de las más animadas y entusiastas, pero si le decían algo ella defendería el propósito de Aniu de aprender… lo siguiente igualmente raro, era que Najin también era raramente vista, durante el mediodía la veían llegar a su cueva y dormir, además que alguno la había visto escabullirse por la noche, pero nunca habían dado realmente con ella, pero no le daban tanta preocupación por que Fay dejó claro que ella estaba entrenando, aunque todo el que la veía podía decir que se le veía agotada, con todas estas cosas uno de los más inquietos aunque no lo mostraba era Gale, gracias a Luk se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero como Aleu ya casi no pasaba tiempo con la manada, él no había tenido la menor oportunidad de acercarse a ella e intentar -en palabras de Luk- cortejarla.

**Gale - **AAhhhh… dime Luk ¿Cómo puedo intentar acercarme a Aleu con toda esta situación? - (estaba echado mirando al techo de la cueva) -

**Luk - **Bueno amigo mío… tienes que encontrar una forma… - **que tampoco es que tu hayas hecho enormes esfuerzos por hacer algo… pero picarte los celos puede funcionar - **tu sabes… con eso que Shadow y Aleu están pasando mucho tiempo juntos… podría pasar algo entre ellos - **tan probable como que yo me vuelva vegetariano jajaja -**

**Gale - **(Esas palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado) - ¿Qué has dicho?... no… no es posible que … ella de … él… no… no lo permitiré… -

**Luk - **(Disfrutaba ver la reacción de su amigo… pero no disfrutaba verlo tampoco sufriendo) - Bueno pronto tienes tu oportunidad - (al ver que Gale no parecía entenderle suspiró) - ya sabes Gale… se acerca la luna llena… y con eso… -

**Gale - **¡Oh Claro! la noche del aullido… - **ahí puedo pedirle a Aleu que sea mi pareja y… luego decirle lo que siento por ella… es perfecto - **Luk si no fueras un macho te besaría ahora mismo -

**Luk - **Ok… tomaré eso como… un cumplido… creo… - (un escalofrío le recorrió entero el lomo al escucharlo) - pero mejor ve a planear como pedirle a Aleu que sea tu compañera, además… esperemos que esa noche no tenga que ir a entrenar… -

**Gale - **¡Oh demonios! - (no había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad existente de que tal vez Aleu fuese a entrenar, solo pensar eso le hizo enfurecer) - tengo que hacer algo para que ella vaya… - (y sin decir nada más salió inmediatamente de allí) -

**Luk - **¡Esa es la actitud mi amigo! - (sonriendo satisfecho de ver que Gale estaba al fin patas a la obra se acostó nuevamente pues apenas estaba amaneciendo) -

Del bosque salían justamente Shadow con Najin, nuevamente habían estado entrenando, durante todo este tiempo el entrenamiento había sido el mismo siempre, en el entrenamiento de la tarde soportar la cascada helada para luego subir por la escarpada e inclinada cuesta, luego por la noche correr entre los árboles y luego ir saltando en zigzag igualmente entre ellos, Najin se sentía bastante agotada, pero para su propia sorpresa, era capaz de soportar mejor, todo indicaba que el entrenamiento que Shadow le diera iba bien, además que siempre la cuidaba y ayudaba con algunas hierbas, sin duda había desarrollado por su mentor un profundo respeto y afecto, aunque siempre había tenido una duda que la verdad estaba ya respondida… si a ella la entrenada aproximadamente medio día… y a Aleu igual…. ¿En qué momento dormía?

**Shadow - **Muy bien… el entrenamiento de hoy ha terminado… ve a descansar y procura comer un poco más… recuerda no estamos precisamente jugando -

**Najin - **Ya sé, ya sé… no soy una cría para que estés regañándome jeje - (era tan natural hablar y "discutir" con él) - bueno… me iré a descansar, nos vemos más tarde - (y así se dirigió hacia su cueva) -

**Shadow - **Bueno… su entrenamiento va bastante bien… en poco tiempo ha tenido grandes avances… - (estaba por llegar a su cueva cuando se detuvo) - te he notado desde una gran distancia… ¿No tendrás la decencia de decir algo? - (de una pequeña duna de nieve salió Gale) - Oh si… el noviecito de Aleu - **ya me preguntaba cuando tardarían los problemas en volver… digo… ya se estaban tardando, casi me preocupo -**

**Gale - **¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando? estás entrenando también a Najin… ¿Qué demonios significa eso? - **estás jugando solamente con Aleu… maldito… -**

**Shadow - **Cuidado… llamar maldito a alguien no es muy amable… además… no tengo por qué dar cuentas a alguien sin importancia… - (su mirada estaba fija en Gale quien de inmediato la sintió) - si sólo a eso has venido… sería bueno que te vayas… -

**Gale - Concéntrate Gale… calmado… - **Vine por otra razón… quiero que el día del aullido dejes descansar a Aleu del entrenamiento… para que asista -

**Shadow - **Te faltó decir "conmigo" … pero ya entendí… oh si… faltan tres días para luna llena… - **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi la luna llena?... - **en todo caso el entrenamiento es prioritario… supongo que no te sorprenderá que diga que no -

**Gale - **Lo suponía… por eso he venido a desafiarte a una pelea… si gano dejarás a Aleu asistir… - **y no planeo perder… - **

**Shadow - **Mhm… que bien… pero si gano yo… no mostrarás más tu rostro frente a mi ni molestarás con el entrenamiento de Aleu -

**Gale - **Trato hecho… - (sin esperar más se lanzó sobre Shadow, sin embargo habiendo conocido lo que le pasara a Najin la primera vez antes de llegar cerca de él se agachó… así fue como apenas pudo esquivar una potente patada dada con las patas traseras) - **así fue como lo hizo la otra vez… -**

**Shadow - No es nada tonto este lobo… pero ya que me buscó… me ha encontrado - **(con las mismas patas delanteras con las que se hubiera apoyado para dar la patada se impulsó para saltar y quedar tras de Gale, esquivando la mordida que le lanzara y mordiéndolo de la cola lo hizo dar vueltas hasta lanzarlo contra el suelo) -

**Gale - Imaginaba… que no sería fácil enfrentarme a este sujeto… pero esto no va a detenerme… - **(rápidamente se recuperó del golpe y tomando distancia comenzó a acecharlo en círculos… cuando lanzó su ataque vio como fácilmente era esquivado y recibía un fuerte golpe en el estómago… pero sobreponiéndose logró dar una certera mordida al costado de Shadow) - **te tengo ahora… - **(pero pronto sintió que sus colmillos no se clavaban en su oponente y con otro golpe lo alejaron) - **¿Cómo es posible, si le di una mordida? - **

**Shadow - **(Aunque realmente no es que su oponente le fuera tan difícil… el hacer todos esos ejercicios con Najin sin dormir por lo de Aleu le estaban cobrando poco a poco) - Se te … ve sorprendido… si no muerdes con fuerza, jamás me harás nada… - **mi piel a recibido muchos golpes… se ha hecho resistente… - **(ahora él era el que atacaba su oponente sabía pelear, eso no lo negaba… pero estaba lejos todavía de un nivel alto… así que relativamente fácil le fue darle varios golpes… pese a que también los recibía al no evadir rápidamente los ataques) -

**Gale - No planeo rendirme… ¿Entiendes?... -** (sacando fuerzas de donde podía se mantenía luchando, su oponente era bastante más rápido que él… y parecía que también fuerte… un momento de fortuna… sus colmillos ésta vez sí se clavaron en la pata delantera izquierda de Shadow, lamentablemente ese pequeño momento de triunfo lo distrajo… en un momento sintió como era tomado firmemente por la cola, sentía como sus colmillos avanzaban hasta desprenderse de su oponente y ser lanzado contra la pared externa de la cueva del castigo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que apenas logró pararse de nuevo) - **aún… puedo… -**

**Shadow - **(Se acercaba hacia Gale decidido a dejarlo totalmente fuera de combate… cuando sus orejas se pararon de punta y escucharon un potente grito) -

**Aleu - **¡DETENGAN ESO PERO YA! - (realmente sólo bastaba escuchar su grito para saber el nivel de furia que tenía… pero ver su mirada era otra cosa… sus azules ojos lo taladraban todo) -

**Shadow - **(Deteniéndose se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a Gale) - **cuando tenía unos minutos para descansar llega este… cuando puedo relajarme con una pelea… tú llegas temprano… éste día será genial -** pregúntale a tu amiguito… - (caminando se sentó detrás de Aleu quien iba a ver a Gale) -

**Aleu - **Gale… ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?... - (tal vez era su rabia, su enojo… o toda la frustración acumulada… lo que sí es que se había saltado el preguntarle si estaba bien) -

**Gale - **Yo… - (¿Debía admitir que él provocó eso… o mentir para ver si Aleu lo apoyaba a él en vez de a Shadow?) - Aleu… no puedes confiar en ese lobo… él te ha estado mintiendo… - (y se decidió por decir cosas poco pensadas…) -

**Aleu - **(Dio un largo suspiro) - Gale… ya hemos hablado de eso… y no hay nada más que decir… - (luego se giró hacia Shadow) - el que Aniu te enviara no significa tampoco que lastimaras a quien tú quieras… ya arreglaré cuentas contigo… -

**Gale - **Aleu… - (no era la mejor situación… pero tenía que intentarlo) - por favor.. escúchame… confía en mi… además… yo quería pedirte una cosa… -

**Aleu - **Silencio Gale… ya hablaremos sobre lo que aquí ha pasado… ahora vete a tu cueva… hasta que te vaya a buscar… - **como si necesitara más problemas… estoy… cansada - **me has decepcionado… - (y sin dirigirle la mirada se dirigió hacia Shadow quien ya caminaba hacia el bosque) -

**Gale - **(No sabía qué le dolía más… haber sido prácticamente derrotado por Shadow, las heridas y golpes que tenía… o las últimas palabras de Aleu… como fuera la ira se apoderó de él y mientras aún los veía lanzó un grito con todas sus fuerzas) - ¡También está entrenando a Najin! ¡¿Ya te lo dijo? - (y finalmente se dejó caer en la nieve) -

El camino al claro del bosque fue inusualmente silencioso… ya hacía días que ninguno decía nada… sólo era ir… Aleu se sentaba en el claro a intentar saber qué demonios era lo que debía aprender mientras Shadow se dedicaba a dar vueltas a su lado haciendo ruido, pero hoy… el silencio era pesado… por lo que acababa de pasar recién… además de que Aleu fuera de toda rabia, frustración y demás… estaba hecha un lío.

**Aleu - ¿Es cierto lo que gritó Gale?... ¿Shadow está… entrenando a Najin? si es así… ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso no soy suficiente? - **Oye… Shadow… - (se había animado al fin a hablarle… curiosamente no sonaba molesta…) - sobre lo que dijo Gale… -

**Shadow - **(Pero en ese momento se detuvo) - Hemos llegado… comienza… - (le indicó el medio del claro) -

**Aleu - **(Suspirando se sentó) - **¿Por qué no me sorprende no tener una respuesta de él? - **(intentaba concentrarse… ciertamente eso ya podía hacerlo aunque estuviera enojada y aunque Shadow estuviese haciendo ruido, ya podía concentrarse… pero eso no significaba que dejaba de pensar) -

**Shadow - **(Se limitaba a dar vueltas haciendo ruido… rompiendo ramas, pisando hojas secas… lanzando rocas contra los árboles) - **como si necesitáramos un freno para tu entrenamiento viene ese idiota… debería eliminarlo… suerte para él por la cadena… -**

**Aleu - **(Estaba allí sentada… como cada día… nada lograba… nada aprendía… ¿Para qué tantas molestias entonces?) - realmente te digo… - (intentaba mantener la calma lo más posible) - explícame algo… para que vayamos a algún lado… - (escuchaba como seguía rompiendo ramas… haciendo ruido… eso la hacía enojar más) - Shadow… -

**Shadow - **Ya te dije… que no tiene caso… ahora si me hicieras favor de hacer caso a lo que te digo seguramente irías más avanzada -

**Aleu - **(Eso era lo único que faltaba… había estallado totalmente) - ¡Pues si tu no fueras una decepción como maestro tal vez iría más avanzada ! ¡Es más… por qué no te vas con Najin que seguramente lo hace muchísimo mejor que yo y te evitas de problemas! - (sus gritos eran cada vez más altos, asustando a los pájaros que estaban ahí) -

**Shadow - **(No es que su paciencia estuviese muy controlada… tanto así que también estalló) - ¡Pues tal vez tengas razón… Najin sí sabe escuchar y atender a lo que se le dice y va muy avanzada! -

**Aleu - **(Ese fue un golpe muy duro para ella…) - ¡Pues lárgate con ella si tan buena es! -

**Shadow - **¡Así será entonces! - (levantándose se retiró inmediatamente de allí dejándola completamente sola) -** ¿Esto era lo que querías Aniu? Pues felicidades -**

**Aleu - **(Se dejó caer en el suelo… cálidas lágrimas de frustración y rabia bajaban por sus mejillas pese a que no las quería) - **ha estado entrenando a Najin… hasta dice que va mucho más avanzada que yo… - **(solo pensar en eso la hacía apretar fuertemente sus colmillos y llorar más… pero ni así podía estar en paz… ¿Cómo poder calmarse con tanto ruido a su alrededor?) - **¿Ruido?... - **(Ahora que caía en cuenta… escuchaba… no… sentía muchos sonidos y movimientos… sentía cómo una ardilla aunque temerosa se acercaba hasta su madriguera en uno de los árboles cercanos) - **¿Cómo es que…? -**

Abriendo los ojos enormemente… Aleu se dio cuenta de algo… al fin se había dado cuenta… cuando se concentraba… Shadow hacía mucho ruido… así que ella esforzándose más… lograba ignorar esos ruidos… ahora que ya no había más ruido… podía escuchar todas las demás cosas, el viento pasaba suavemente a su lado pero al mismo tiempo le llevaba el sonido de una liebre saltar más allá de donde ella estaba… también escuchaba las hojas de los árboles meciéndose con el viento, incluso notó que algo iba cayendo sobre ella y se hizo a un lado, esquivando una bola de nieve que cayó.

**Aleu - **(Estaba más que sorprendida… ¿Acaso… había sentido todo eso realmente?) - **solo… hay una forma de averiguarlo - **(cerrando los ojos dio un golpe al árbol provocando que muchas bolas de nieve cayeran sobre ella… pero al levantarse lo hizo sonriendo) - pude hacerlo… pude sentir cómo la nieve se acercaba a mi… no pude esquivarla… pero si sentirlo… puedo sentir las cosas que me rodean… e.e.s…. ¡Es increíble! - **después de todo… Shadow tenía… ¡Oh no! - **(fue entonces que se dio cuenta) - **debería ir tras él… pero mejor dejar pasar un tiempo… ahora que ya entendí lo que quería decir… ya puedo entrenar… - **(sentándose comenzó a centrarse de nuevo, para sentir lo que le rodeaba… aunque no dejaba de sentirse algo culpable… solo algo, porque aún estaba molesta por que entrenaba a Najin… pero… ¿Por qué le molestaba?... -

¿Acaso ésa era la luna llena?... pero… entonces ¿Por qué se veía de ese color?... el viento soplaba tan fríamente… caminaba entre las sombras del lugar… las nubes negras en el cielo parecían aprisionar su alma y su aliento… no era posible soportar eso… ¿Qué sentía… frío… dolor… ¿Dolor… por qué… y qué le dolía…? la luna parecía estar observándolo… iluminaba todo el lugar pero parecía que no importaba cuánta luz diera, todo seguía en la oscuridad mientras caminaba sintiendo la humedad del suelo y mientras tropezaba… ahora podía verlo todo… lo que estaba a su alrededor… y lo que la luna estaba revelándole…

**Shadow - **(Despertó después de haberse acostado unos minutos) - **maldición… pelearme con ella no ayudará… solo hará más tardado esto… - **¡Sé que me escuchas loba… te dije que no debías enviarme a mi… trae a otro de tus perros falderos… y déjame en paz! -

**? - **Oh mi… ¿Por qué tan enojado si puedo saber? - (la voz hizo que Shadow volteara a ver, para reconocer a la loba que estaba en la enfermería) - debes de estar realmente molesto hehehe -

**Shadow - **Si… realmente… - **ella es… eh… - **me disculpo… pero no recuerdo tu nombre… -

**? - **Oh no te preocupes, me llamo Reis y soy la encargada de curar a todos los cabezas duras que no saben tener cuidado - (le sonrió amablemente) -

**Shadow - **Si… entiendo… bueno… ¿Has venido por algo no es así? - **por que pasear por mi cueva no es algo que muchos quieran hacer - **

**Reis - **Así es, verás… como todos me decían que no habían visto mucho a Najin porque estaba entrenando, pues fui a visitarla, cuál sería mi sorpresa al verla toda llena de golpes y heridas… pero más me sorprendí al ver que fuera de las apariencias y de su cansancio… realmente estaba bien - **y no es que cualquiera pueda estar bien de esa forma - **

**Shadow - **Y ella te comentó que yo hago mezclas de hierbas… ¿No es así? - **adivinemos… más trabajo… pero puedo equivocarme -**

**Reis - **Precisamente y quisiera pedirte que me enseñes sobre cosas que no sepa… hay hierbas que parecen no servir… pero tal vez tu sepas cómo sí funcionan -

**Shadow - Y no me equivoqué… - **Bueno… supongo que es vital que una sanadora sepa cómo sanar… vamos a tu cueva… muéstrame las hierbas que sueles usar -

**Reis - **Oh muchas gracias Shadow - (respondió sonrientemente y fueron a la cueva donde le mostró en una canasta varias hierba explicándole para qué usaba cada una) -

**Shadow - **Sin duda tienes muchos conocimientos sobre esto… - **algo poco común en este mundo realmente… - **bueno… hasta ahora es correcta la forma que has empleado tus recursos… solo podría agregar unas cosas… por ejemplo… -

Y de esta forma, ambos estuvieron platicando sobre las mejores forma de optimizar el uso de las hierbas para tratar a los heridos y los diferentes niveles de gravedad… no es que Shadow fuese un experto en el tema y así se lo hizo saber a Reis, cuando ésta le preguntó sobre eso, él solamente le dijo que había aprendido algunas cosas, por necesidad… pasó el tiempo rápidamente el mediodía estaba ya puesto cuando Shadow se despidió de Reis para ir con Najin, prometiendo volver para el atardecer con Reis.

**Aleu - **(Volvía del bosque… completamente diferente a como había entrado… era increíble descubrir todas las cosas que podían rodearte sin tu tener la menor idea de que están ahí…) - Wow… nunca había vivido una experiencia como esa… era como estar en otro mundo… - **y aún ahora soy capaz de sentirlos levemente… si me concentrara podría sentirlo todo de nuevo… es increíble… ¡Wow! - **(en eso estaba cuando vio a Shadow dirigirse a otra parte del bosque y se alegró de verlo) - ahora podría disculparme… ahora entiendo algo mejor su intención… cierto debe… - (no terminó… pues vio como Shadow entraba al bosque seguido de Najin) -

**Najin - **Espero que… no te molestara el que le dijera a Reis sobre… tus conocimientos… - (se sentía como una cachorrita… había notado que Shadow parecía algo molesto… y dado que ella le envió a Reis, supuso que con ella) - es que… me preguntó y pues… no quería ocultarle eso… -

**Shadow - **No te preocupes… no tiene importancia, supongo que está bien para que la manada pase menos problemas… -

**Najin - **Mmmmhhh ¿Acaso estoy detectando preocupación por nosotros? - (le parecía algo gracioso, dado que Shadow y la manada tenían una relación tan unida como los osos y los lobos) -

**Shadow - **Habrás notado mal… - **no puedo estar… preocupándome por esta manada - **anda… hay que entrenar… ya sabes lo que toca hacer… -

Con una Najin algo juguetona sobre el tema comenzaron el entrenamiento, para ella ya soportar la cascada era más fácil… al menos era capaz de durar el tiempo y salir por ella misma y no necesitaba ya de tanto tiempo para calentarse. Mientras esto sucedía aquí todos en la manada estaban comiendo… preguntándose por qué Gale estaba herido y no había salido de su cueva… misma a la cual Aleu estaba entrando.

**Aleu - **Gale… ¿Cómo te encuentras? - (se notaba la sinceridad de su preocupación) -

**Gale - **(Apenas escucharla se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a ella) - Estoy bien Aleu… no te preocupes, soy resistente… - (y antes que ella pudiera decir algo más agregó) - perdón… por causar todos esos problemas… -

**Aleu - **(Como ya estaba calmada le sonrió suavemente) - Está bien Gale… confío en ti y sé que habrás tenido tus motivos… pero ciertamente Shadow no es agresivo… no interrogaré sobre el motivo… pero te pediré que seas más tolerante con él… además que también hablaré con él sobre el tema -

**Gale - **(Sentía su corazón latir tranquilo al verla sonreír y más tranquila) - Gracias Aleu… y nuevamente me disculpo por mi forma de actuar -

**Aleu - **No te preocupes ya por eso Gale, ve a que Reis te revise y ve a comer - (nuevamente le sonrió) - y… tú tenías razón… vi a Shadow con Najin yendo hacia el bosque… jejeje… supongo que tendré que preguntarle… - **suponiendo que aún quiera dirigirme la palabra… - **(sin proponérselo su semblante cambió a uno desanimado) -

**Gale - Lo sabía… pero… no puedo dejar que Aleu esté así - **Oye Aleu… disculpa pero… ehh… me estaba preguntando… ¿Tendrías… algún problema en… bueno… ser mi acompañante… para la noche del aullido?... - (sentía que su cara iba a arder… además que su tonto corazón se le ocurría ahora comenzar a golpearle el pecho) -

**Aleu - **(Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pues se había olvidado completamente de esa noche) - **Cierto… la noche del aullido… será en pocos días… - **Yo… Gale… bueno… - (estaba nerviosa… ciertamente que sentía algo de atracción por Gale… pero por alguna extraña razón… sentía muchas dudas sobre decirle que sí…) - con esto de mi entrenamiento… no sé si podré asistir siquiera… - (al ver la decepción en su rostro se conmovió) - pero… puedo hablar con Shadow para que esa noche esté libre y pueda ir… pero no podría asegurarte nada… -

**Gale - **Claro - (sonreía ante esa posibilidad… pues, si podía ir era seguro que sería con él) -

**Aleu - **Bueno, debo ir a comer algo y a descansar, cuídate ¿De acuerdo? - (y saliendo de la cueva fue a tomar algo de comida para ir a su cueva…) - **ciertamente… me ha gustado que me invite… pero ¿Por qué estoy tan dudosa de aceptar?... es posible que por el entrenamiento - **(intentando calmarse con esa respuesta se durmió al instante) -

Lejos de allí se encontraba un perro-lobo mirando hacia el mar que comenzaba a congelarse cerca de la orilla, sus pensamientos estaban totalmente distantes… estaba emocionado… pero también tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos, muchas preguntas en su cabeza… y todo eso desde que tuviera ese sueño…

**Flashback**

**Balto - **(Era imposible confundirla… hacía casi dos años desde que viera por primera vez a esa loba… y hacía un año que la había vuelto a ver) - … ¿Aniu? -

**Aniu - **(Movió la cabeza respondiéndole afirmativamente) - Soy yo Balto… mi… pequeño… - (se acercó hasta estar frente a él… hacía mucho tiempo desde que se sentía así… y estar frente a él la hacía sentir como una jovencita… nerviosa… con un hueco en el estómago y el corazón palpitarle con fuerza) -

**Balto - **Aniu… - (¿Qué podía decirle?... solo la había visto dos veces… fuera de eso solo tenía apenas borrosos recuerdos… y ahora que la tenía de nuevo de frente… ¿Qué decir?) - yo… eh… tú… … ¿Cómo… te ha ido?... - **wow Balto… eres todo un genio… -**

**Aniu - **He… estado pensando mucho en ti… - (al decirlo bajó las orejas… era tan extraño sentirse así de nuevo) - … Balto… no sabes… lo emocionaba que estaba la primera vez que nos vimos… y… la segunda vez… yo… bueno… -

**Balto - **Lo sé… yo también quedé sorprendido… y aún hoy no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza… Aniu… quiero la verdad… ¿Tú… eres mi… madre? - (terminando la pregunta, ambos se miraron fijamente… parecían pensar lo mismo… apenas segundos… que fácilmente pudieron pasar como eternidades… cuando la vio asentir nuevamente) -

**Aniu - **Si… así es Balto… tu eres mi hijo… - (Al fin lo había dicho… la última vez se lo había dicho ciertamente… pero por cuestiones había tenido que irse sin poder hablarlo) -

**Balto - **(Muchas veces hace años se había dicho que si algún día encontraba a sus padres… les preguntaría mil cosas… y ahora mismo… su mente estaba en blanco) -

**Aniu - **(Al ver que no decía nada suspiró) - Tienes… todo el derecho de estar enojado… no tengo muchas excusas… pero algo que me dije a mi misma que no perdería oportunidad… es decirte cuánto te amo hijo mío… - (por primera vez en años… sus lágrimas salían se levantó y se dio la vuelta pensando que Balto no quería hablar de eso) -

**Balto - **Espera… no te vayas… por favor… madre… - (esta última palabra… tuvo un peso inmenso en el corazón de ambos… Aniu se giró para verlo nuevamente… mientras él tenía finalmente a la madre que hace tanto tiempo perdió… pero…) - madre… necesito saber… ¿Por qué?... -

**Aniu - **(Asintiendo se acercó nuevamente) - Todo pasó hace mucho tiempo mi pequeño… yo soy la gran madre desde hace mucho tiempo… más del que podrías imaginar… siempre ha sido mi labor velar por todos los lobos y guiarlos en momentos de gran necesidad… pero… hace unos años, acudí a estas tierras… una manada de lobos tenía que iniciar una migración… pero no atendían completamente a su líder… así que me manifesté aquí… naturalmente los convencí… y se fueron… pero cuando lo hicieron noté que había alguien en sus cuevas… al asomarme vi que habían capturado a un perro y tristemente lo habían maltratado mucho… -

**Balto - ¿Es… posible que … el perro que mi madre menciona…? - **(quería preguntar… moría por hacerlo… pero no la interrumpió) -

**Aniu - **Se trataba de un … husky… creo fue como me dijo después… los perros, son descendientes de los antiguos lobos, aunque dejaron el camino natural hace mucho… creándose una enemistad entre ambas razas… pero… no podía dejarlo así… comencé a curarlo y cuidarlo… para mi sorpresa, no me atacó ni trató mal… al contrario… me agradeció… él pudo ver mi sorpresa y me dijo _"Nunca juzgues a alguien por lo que es… sino por quién es… gracias…" _escuchar eso me hizo tomarle interés… por las noches mientras él dormía yo volvía al mundo espiritual para cumplir mi labor… pero siempre me emocionaba volver al día siguiente para estar con él… pero… era cuestión de tiempo… que él notara mis ausencias nocturnas y me preguntara… -

**Balto - **(No sabía por qué… pero… escuchar a su madre hablar… sentía una gran calidez… sentía que todos esos años de soledad… simplemente habían sido un sueño) - te… preguntó sobre tus ausencias ¿No? -

**Aniu - **Así es… no tenía yo nada que perder… así que le revelé mi verdadera identidad… - (al llegar a ese punto… se podía ver en sus ojos una gran ternura, amor pero también tristeza y nostalgia) - nunca podría olvidar ese momento… me miró y me dijo _"Vaya… ha cuidado de mi una hermosa e increíble loba… me siento completamente dichoso y afortunado… gracias… por cuidarme pese a tener una responsabilidad tan grande sobre ti… te lo agradezco y me disculpo por las molestias que te causo" _me lo dijo todo tan sonriente y sincero… no había dudado de mi ni un instante… fue entonces cuando lo sentí… mi corazón latía siempre alegre y cálido cuando estaba con él… cuando cumplía mi labor… sólo pensaba en el momento de regresar a su lado… me enamoré… lo amé y aún hoy lo amo con todo mi ser… - (nuevamente lágrimas salían… pero éstas eran de felicidad al recordar esos momentos) -

**Balto - **Entonces… madre… bueno… ya puedo imaginar lo que pasó… pero… entonces… ¿Por qué me dejaron?... - (era la principal pregunta que tenía) -

**Aniu - **(Su rostro se ensombreció) - No quisimos dejarte mi pequeño… es solo… que no pudimos tomar otra opción… tu padre… … - (esas palabras… eran de las que más le dolían en el corazón) - tu padre… falleció poco antes que nacieras… nos protegió a ti y a mi… como era tan característico en él… - (ya estaba abrazando a su hijo… mientras dejaba esas lagrimas salir de ella) - su espíritu vino a mi… me dijo que él nos cuidaría… y cuando fuera el momento… podría estar con él… en mi caso… los altos espíritus… me obligaron a volver… sin ti… si lo rechazaba… tu vida corría peligro… así… que tomé la decisión más dura de toda mi existencia…. dejarte… dejar a mi hijo… el fruto de mi amor … para salvarte… pero no te abandoné… estuve velando que pudieras crecer sano… -

**Balto - **(La tenía abrazada… mientras él también derramaba lágrimas… al fin conocía su origen… su pasado… para sus padres no fue nada sencillo, y ahora sabía que para su madre fue una tortura haber tenido que abandonarlo…) - Entonces… … ¿Tu… guiaste a … Boris… conmigo? -

**Aniu - **Así es… tristemente… los lobos… no te admitirían… tampoco los perros… pero eras muy pequeño… en él detecté calidez… él podría cuidarte y hasta hoy estoy infinitamente agradecida con él… hijo mío… sé que sufriste mucho… pero me llené de orgullo al ver cómo te esforzabas por aquellos quienes te rechazaban… el espíritu de tu padre late fuerte en ti… cuando caíste… no me importó nada… aparecí ante ti… quería decirte tanto… pero no era momento… aullar contigo… hizo vibrar mi corazón… y así continuaste… abrazaste un poco tu linaje de lobo… y triunfaste… -

**Balto - **Así es… fue difícil… pero fue gracias a ti que pude superarlo… me sentía perdido… no sabía qué hacer… te vi… aullaste pero… yo tenía miedo de aceptar esa parte de mi… pero… recordé lo que Boris me dijera… _"Un perro… no puede hacer este viaje solo… Pero… tal vez… un lobo sí" _tenía que salvarlos… por eso lo abracé… luego… pasó lo de Aleu… al final… ella encontró su lugar… y volviste a aparecer ante mi… dándome sin esperarlo… la respuesta que tanto busqué antes… madre… -

**Aniu - **No podía guardarlo por más tiempo… por eso vine hoy nuevamente… Balto.. hijo… sé que no tengo excusa… pero… perdóname… - (se quedó callada al sentir el cálido abrazo proveniente de su hijo… y una muy suave lamida en la mejilla) -

**Balto - **No tengo nada que perdonar… les agradezco… haberme traído a este mundo… madre… tu ya sufriste suficiente… estoy bien… y aunque estuvimos separados mucho tiempo… tu siempre serás mi madre… -

Ambos se quedaron abrazados un tiempo… sintiendo el calor que por tanto tiempo anhelaron volver a sentir… el calor que les fuese arrebatado y que ahora sabían que nadie en el mundo podría arruinar esta vez… lentamente se separaron… viéndose nuevamente y sonriendo.

**Aniu - **Gracias hijo mío… gracias… - (respirando profundamente sintió como su una pesada cadena se hubiese ido de ella) - ahora… también vine por otro motivo… hijo mío… Aleu, tu pequeña volverá a estas tierras, pues el caribú volverá… -

**Balto - **(Esa noticia solo podía completarle el maravilloso momento) - ¿Aleu… volverá?... significa que… podré verla de nuevo -

**Aniu - **Así es… por ahora mi pequeño… debo retirarme… pero pronto volveré - (dándole un beso en la mejilla comenzó a retirarse… sintiendo su corazón tan cálido como hace tanto tiempo) -

**Fin Flashback**

**Balto - Desde entonces… ha venido dos veces… hemos hablado tanto… estoy feliz sin duda… pero también me siento tan confuso… **- (mientras pensaba en eso volteó a ver como se acercaba una hermosa perrita) - **soy hijo de Aniu… eso nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme… - **Hola Jeena ¿Cómo has estado? -

**Jeena - **(La perrita quien no era otra más que su amada pareja le sonrió mientras le daba un cálido beso) - Muy bien mi Balto, tú algo pensativo por lo que veo… siempre que estás así vienes a ver el mar jejeje -

**Balto - **Tienes razón… jajaja, solo unas cosas en mi mente… pero me siento estupendamente bien, ¿Sabes?... he tenido uno de esos sueños -

**Jeena - **(Ya antes Balto le había contado sobre sus sueños, donde a veces veía cosas que pasaban) - ¿En serio?... ¿Y de que trató esta vez amor? -

**Balto - **Bueno… - **no puedo decirle que la más importante loba espiritual -que por cierto es mi madre- vino a decírmelo jeje… - **he soñado que Aleu volverá, no aquí… pero estará más cerca -

**Jeena - **(Sus ojos se iluminaron inmediatamente) - ¿En verdad?... qué maravilla… la extraño tanto… hace casi un año que partió… ¿Y cuándo volverá? -

**Balto - **No lo sé muy bien… pero parece que para este invierno, deberíamos prepararnos para poder hacer un viaje y visitarla -

**Jeena - **¡Por supuesto que si amor ! - (se le notaba enormemente emocionada de ver a su pequeña) - es más… tal vez podamos decirle a Kodi que nos acompañe -

**Balto - **Muy buena idea jeje, ¿Por qué no iniciamos a preparar las cosas? así no nos tomará de sorpresa - (recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de su pareja se dirigieron al pueblo para hablar con su hijo y ver si podían preparar algunas cosas) - **Aleu… mi pequeña… me pregunto ¿Cuántas cosas has pasado ya?... seguramente vendrás como una gran y maravillosa loba… ¿Qué nuevas cosas habrás aprendido?... ya quiero verte hija mía… - **

* * *

><p>Aqui termina este capítulo, tal vez a alguno si le haya sorprendido y a otro no jeje así son los fics, espero les gustara, cualquier comentario, duda y sip queja tambien, sientanse libre ponerlo en un review o por Mp como quieran, gracias nuevamente por leer, nos veremos en otra ocasion.<p> 


	5. Capitulo 5

Saludos, he aqui que traigo el capítulo 5 de este fic, si he de decir algo sobre este capítulo... es que me robaron el cuaderno (y otras cosas) donde había escrito la mayoria, asi que lo reescribí ^^'. Renuevo mi profundo agradecimiento a mis hermanos, Carlo, Cris, Diego ^^ que en serio han sido para mi un apoyo inmedible ^^, pero tambien agradezco a quienes se han tomado un tiempo para leer éste fic y otro tiempo se han tomado para poner un review ^^.

Las aclaraciones se mantienen sin cambios **Negrita **para los pensamientos, () para marcar acciones o eventos y la _cursiva _muestra si alguien recuerda o dice algo dicho por otro anteriormente (por no decir que Balto no me pertenece pero seguro si me lo cedieran me muero de la sorpresa y felicidad xD). Sin más les dejo el capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Una noche de sorpresas.<strong>

El sol ya estaba muy avanzado en el día cuando Aleu despertó… y apenas comenzó a comer un poco… pues apenas llegando a su cueva se había quedado dormida, y aún tenía presentes las cosas que habían pasado ese día y aunque estaba bastante feliz por haber entendido su entrenamiento… se sentía bastante mal en todo lo demás.

**Aleu - **No ha sido un gran día… - (se levantó después de comer, para salir de su cueva y observar el panorama) - **primero la pelea de Gale y Shadow… luego mi pelea con Shadow… luego ver que Shadow entrena a Najin… luego Najin me invita a la noche del aullido y… no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué dudo tanto en aceptar… - **es hora del siguiente entrenamiento… mejor apresurarme… - (saliendo de su cueva tenía pensado dirigirse hacia donde estaba la cueva de Shadow… pero decidió esperar en el bosque… sorprendiéndose de que Shadow ya estaba allí) - **oh… y… ¿Qué le digo? -**

**Shadow - **(Al verla llegar se limitó a levantarse y caminar hacia el lago que servía para el entrenamiento de la tarde) - **algo diferente noto en ella… posiblemente… ya fue capaz… espero que sí -**

**Aleu - **(Viendo su reacción bajó un poco las orejas y la mirada) - **sí… aún está enojado por lo que pasó en la mañana… pero él también tiene culpa… sí eso es cierto no soy yo la que debe estar así - **(levantando la mirada decidida se apresuró para llegar con él) - Y… ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que entrenabas a Najin? -

**Shadow - **(Se detuvo y la observó… pero no sorprendido) - **supongo su noviecito se lo dijo - **que yo sepa… mis asuntos personales no tienen por qué incumbirte… - (al ver la expresión sorprendida ofendida de Aleu completó) - pero ya que molestas… ella me pidió entrenarla físicamente para pelear mejor… ahora si ya dejaste de interrumpir… - (llegaron al lugar donde él se sentó y cerró los ojos) -

**Aleu - **(Se calló y bajó las orejas… cierto es que no había preguntado el tipo de entrenamiento…) - Yo… lo lamento -

**Shadow - **Olvídalo… si tienes tiempo para eso mejor para entrenar… puedo notar que ya entendiste la finalidad del entrenamiento en la mañana, … Felicidades… muchos tardan en entenderlo algo así como un mes - **sabía que podrías hacerlo en menos tiempo… momento… ¿Ya lo sabía?... -**

**Aleu - **¡¿Un mes! - (eso era mucho tiempo… y ella solo había tenido una semana y media… claro ahora sí decía "solo" pero antes creía era un largo tiempo) - entonces… lo aprendí bastante rápido… -

**Shadow - **Así es… tienes talento, eso es bueno, en fin… ahora que ya sabes de qué trata todo esto nos simplifica las cosas - (se levantó) - tú te quedarás aquí sintiendo las cosas que te rodean… concéntrate en el agua del lago y luego en los alrededores… - (sin decir más comenzó a retirarse) -

**Aleu - **Espera… ¿A dónde vas? - (verlo darse la vuelta le hacía sentir mal… seguro seguía enojado por lo que había iniciado en la mañana y lo que para colmo ella misma continuó hace poco) -

**Shadow - **Noto que entiendes mejor el entrenamiento cuando no estoy… así que el entrenamiento de hoy lo harás sola… volveré antes de que termine el tiempo - (y ya sin dirigirle la mirada procedió a retirarse) -

**Aleu - **(Se sentía terrible… si bien Shadow no era la amabilidad en persona… sólo se había estado esforzando en ayudarle a entender algo… además que incluso ayudaba a Najin a fortalecerse…) - **Soy una tonta… lo siento tanto - **(lanzando un suspiro se dedico a sentir el lugar… aunque si se hubiera centrado más hubiese sentido una presencia que lejos estaba de ser Shadow y que se retiraba rápidamente de allí) -

Para ese momento Shadow estaba llegando a la cueva donde Reis estaba, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, aunque grande sería la sorpresa de encontrarla allí… pero no estaba sola sino con Gale.

**Shadow - Venga… esto va a ser divertido - **Hola Reis… hola tú sujeto de poco temperamento -

**Gale - **(Sólo verlo le hizo enfadarse… y escuchar sus palabras mucho más… pero había prometido no volver a actuar así) - Hmp… -

**Shadow - **Veo que tu vocabulario ha descendido… en fin… Reis he venido para lo que te prometí, tengo tiempo ahora mismo -

**Reis - **Oh Shadow que amable de tu parte, está bien ya me alistaré - (yendo a la parte más profunda comenzó a reunir unas cosas) -

**Gale - **Así que ahora vas tras Reis… ¿Ya no te interesan Aleu o Najin? - (pero al mencionar eso recordó algo) - ¿No deberías estar entrenando con Aleu? - (lo dijo más como una exclamación) -

**Shadow -** Ahora mismo tiene que hacer una parte de su entrenamiento sola… así de paso tengo tiempo para cumplir la promesa que hice… además… que después de los gritos que nos hemos dado… prefiero estar lejos de ella -

**Gale - **(Para él, escuchar esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír sin que pudiera evitarlo) -

**Shadow - **Veo que sabes sonreír… eso es bueno… te daré otra razón para hacerlo… mañana que es la noche del aullido… cancelaré el entrenamiento -

**Gale - **(Eso lo sorprendió… ¿Acaso… Aleu ya le había dicho?... no… porque Shadow dijo que pelearon… entonces tal vez ese lobo…) -

**Reis - **(Llegando antes que Gale pudiera decir algo lo miró fijamente) - Ya te dije… descansa al menos un par de horas… o de nuevo iré a buscarte y te traeré de la cola -

Efectivamente, la historia sobre que Reis iba por sus heridos que ignoraban sus órdenes y los arrastraba de la cola de regreso, era completamente cierta y para ajuste de las cosas fue el mismísimo Gale el primero en comprobar que las amenazas de Reis eran de muchísimo cuidado, aunque no era algo que le gustara platicar precisamente.

**Gale - **Por supuesto… ya entendí Reis… -

**Reis - **Eso es bueno - (sonrió complacida) - bueno Shadow vamos, siento que nos hará falta el tiempo jejeje -

Saliendo de la cueva se dirigieron al bosque, pero esta vez Shadow la llevó a otro lugar uno al que no solía ir a recoger plantas pues además de haber pocas no le resultaban útiles, aunque las había probado ya.

**Reis - **Shadow… aquí vine unas veces… pero las hierbas aquí no suelen funcionar… -

**Shadow - **Cierto… pero también cierto es que necesitan algo especial… - (acercándose a un árbol escarbó un poco sacando un trozo de rama, luego en un cuenco que llevaba Reis tomo agua del riachuelo y dejó dentro al raíz que parecía despedir unas burbujas) -

**Reis - **¿Qué sucede con esa raíz? - **es la primera vez que veo algo así - **

**Shadow - **Esta raíz suele soltar algunas sustancias cuando está sumergida en agua, es útil para cachorros que a veces sufren un abultamiento… - (luego se fue a traer una hierba de aroma curioso la cual comenzó a machacar hasta hacerlo como una pastita… la cual metió al mismo cuenco) - ésta hierba sola no hace nada… pero cuando la mezclas con el agua y la raíz te ayudará a rehidratar a los que estén enfermos y si no es algo grave podrían curarse… - (mientras explicaba fue hacia otro tronco donde encontró unas setas) -

**Reis - **En serio Shadow… sabes mucho acerca de esto… ¿Acaso eras tú un sanador en tu otra manada? - (al ver que Shadow se detenía y negaba con la cabeza sintió que tal vez no debió decir nada) - yo… -

**Shadow - **No lo era… pero te diré solo una cosa de mi pasado… - (se acercó a ella sin mostrar mucho interés) - yo era un cachorro de 4 meses… cuando tuve que enfrentarme al mundo… todo lo que sé tuve que vivirlo… muchas veces comí hierbas venenosas… claro que ahora eso me hace inmune… pero no fue divertido en ese entonces -

**Reis - **Yo… Shadow perdóname… no tenía ni tengo idea sobre lo que has pasado… por favor discúlpame y… dejemos el tema - (su sinceridad se mostraba y se relajó cuando Shadow asintió) -

**Shadow - **Claro y no te preocupes… ahora sigamos… existen varias setas muy útiles… lo que tienes que hacer es…

Y así pasó el tiempo para ellos aprendiendo Reis muchas cosas que desconocía de plantas y hierbas que creía que no servían, era increíble descubrir que mezclándolas tenían usos muy pero muy útiles. Por otro lado Najin se encontraba despierta, a pesar de ser su oportunidad para dormir, así que fue a ver a Reis para preguntarle unas cosas sobre su encuentro con Shadow en la mañana, pero grande sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a Gale en vez de a quién buscaba.

**Najin - **¿Gale?... pero… ¿Tú por qué estás aquí? - (eso sí que era raro… no consideraba a Gale como alguien más fuerte que ella pero como cazador era el mejor y era casi imposible que él se lastimara así) -

**Gale - **Hola Najin… pues… - (¿Decir la verdad a la que posiblemente era la mayor aliada de Shadow? - **por favor Gale… las cosas que piensas… - **(al final decidió contarle sobre lo ocurrido) -

**Najin - **Jejeje bueno, no me sorprende que te derrotara… no te ofendas - (la cara de Gale mostraba un gran sarcasmo por escucharla) - pero por lo que veo al fin te decidiste a ir por Aleu -

**Gale - **¿Es que acaso todos ya sabían sobre lo que sentía? - (esto resultaba bastante frustrante la verdad) -

**Najin - **Bueno el único que no lo sabía eras tu y por supuesto Aleu, fuera de eso… en fin, entonces quisiste convencer a Shadow que no entrenara mañana a Aleu… eso es dificil, parece que no le va tan bien en el entrenamiento - **al menos no por lo que me contaba -**

**Gale - **Ya, pero sabemos que ella puede… por cierto… ¿Vienes a que te curen?... - (lo decía por las notorias heridas que poseía en el cuerpo) -

**Najin - **Oh no, claro que no estoy de maravilla - (sonriendo y para sorpresa de Gale saltó mostrando que no le dolía nada… pero terminó echándose) - aunque agotada sí que estoy jejeje… -

**Gale - **Pero Aleu no se ve agotada… ni … tiene tantas lastimaduras… - **y por el bien de ese lobo que nunca tenga una -**

**Najin - **Ahh… es porque a mi Shadow me entrena físicamente, para pelear, tu sabes -

**Gale - **¿En verdad?... creía que… te entrenaba igual que a Aleu… -

**Najin - **No claro que no, para empezar yo no soy una alfa líder, sino una alfa guerrera esas cosas de liderar no se me dan jajaja -

**Gale - **Ya veo… y dime… ¿Cómo es él? - (tenía que conocer mejor a Shadow, ciertamente no iba a ir con él sonriéndole después de sus escasos encuentros nada amigables… y en parte no deseaba hacer eso) - **así que preguntándole a quien lo conoce más… podría tener respuestas -**

**Najin - **Bueno… realmente es muy diferente a lo que piensas al inicio… es verdad que se ve muy serio y frío… aunque sí te habla algo serio te pone atención… se preocupa por ti si algo te pasa, en el entrenamiento siempre que quiero forzarme de más de inmediato me detiene para que no me lastime… explica las cosas con calma… y muy claras… a veces pareciera que mientras te habla… estuviera en otro lugar, su mirada… no lo sé… pareciera que hay algo más… -

**Gale - **(No es que conociera mucho a Najin, salvo como compañera, pero si algo sabía claramente era que ella era la más orgullosa loba, admirar a alguien no estaba en ella… o eso creía) - Tu… lo respetas mucho … -

**Najin - **(Se notaba su sonrojo) - Ehh… pues sí… se ganó mi respeto jejeje, elegí bien a quien me entrena y… Gale sé que tu y los demás… incluso Aleu no confían en él… pero yo lo he conocido y siento que no es malo… si lo conocieras un poco más -

**Gale - **Tal vez… pero por ahora prefiero mantenerme así… lo que me pone nervioso… es el aroma a sangre que siento… eso me hace sentir nervioso… ¿Tu no lo sentiste? -

**Najin - **Ahora que lo mencionas… - (cuando estaba con él… ciertamente parte de su instinto parecía decirle algo… pero no le había tomado atención) - pero… -

**Gale - **No tiene caso juzgarlo totalmente… pero no siento que pueda aceptarlo tan fácilmente -

Así ambos continuaron charlando un rato… desviándose del tema que significaba Shadow, Gale se informaba sobre su entrenamiento, a lo cual Najin emocionada le contaba cómo había logrado avanzar… a duras penas, pero lo había logrado y eso la hacía sentir muy orgullosa de sus logros, así estuvieron las cosas esa tarde, una Aleu intentando sentir el agua aunque su corazón le molestaba mucho sin ella entender el por qué… Shadow y Reis por su parte casi habían recorrido la mitad del territorio mientras hablaban de hierbas, setas, raíces, hojas y demás… Gale y Najin platicando sobre varias cosas y el resto de la manada en sus ocupaciones.

Ya era la caída del atardecer cuando Shadow dejando a Reis en su cueva se dirigió hacia donde estaba Aleu, aunque claro se extrañó de haber visto a Gale con Najin, pero no tomándole demasiada importancia fue con Aleu, a la cual vio aún sentada sintiendo las cosas.

**Aleu - **Ya regresaste… - (más que sentirlo había captado su aroma… algo que extrañamente… le era muy familiar… como cuando había visto sus ojos rojos) - **¿Qué… es esto que siento?... - **

**Shadow - **Así es… ya regresé… veo con satisfacción que has avanzado ya en comparación a como iniciamos… dime… ¿Qué sentiste mientras estabas aquí? -

**Aleu - ¿Frustración y confusión cuentan? - **Sentía el movimiento del viento… las hojas… incluso cuando una hoja cayó… el movimiento del agua… lo sentía como si estuviera tocándola… -

**Shadow - Eso… es de un nivel más avanzado… ciertamente tienes mucho talento… - **(por vez primera le sonrío cálida y amablemente) - sabía que podrías… -

**Aleu - ¿Un cumplido?... ¿Acaso me ha hecho un cumplido?... ¡¿Está sonriendo?... ¿Quién es él…? - **(No respondía aunque quisiera… tenía el hocico algo abierto y solo atinaba a parpadear) -

**Shadow - **Si… bueno, me alegra que aprendieras… como dije a muchos les llega a tomar uno o más meses entender sólo el primer paso… pero con eso podrás avanzar mucho más eso es bueno -

**Aleu - **G…gracias… - (¿Acaso se sentía sonrojada?) - si… ya entendí y… discúlpame por mi forma de actuar en la mañana y antes… yo… no entendía… -

**Shadow - **Esa era la idea… muchos consideran a la paciencia como el mejor medio de dar frutos… en algunos casos lo es… pero en otros… solo haciendo nacer la frustración y la desesperación podrás enseñar algo rápidamente -

**Aleu - **Es… un método algo molesto de ser sincera… pero… efectivo… aún así… no has respondido a mi disculpa… - **¿Por qué insisto tanto?... -**

**Shadow - **Sobre eso… supongo era solo tiempo que estallaras de esa forma… aunque yo también lo hice así que lo dejaremos así… es hora de volver… es tarde ya - (comenzó a avanzar pero de pronto se detuvo) - Oh sí… mañana no tendremos entrenamiento todo el día… - **merece… descansar un poco -** así que aprovecha a descansar o yo que sé… entretenerte… -

**Aleu -** (Le daba el día libre) - ¿Estás seguro?... - **puede que siga tan enojado que ni quiera verme mañana… - **yo siento que puedo continuar… -

**Shadow - **No… ya lo dije… mañana no hay entrenamiento… descansa temprano… y por la noche seguro te entretienes con la noche del aullido - (y ya sin esperar ni decir más se levanta y camina hacia la cueva de Reis) -

**Aleu - **(Iba siguiéndolo… pero sorprendida… a ella le gustaba mucho la noche del aullido… aullar era lo que más le gustaba… y ahora él le permitía ir… ¿Acaso sabía?) -

Llegaron hasta la cueva donde aún estaban Gale y Najin platicando con Reis que parecía tenerlos aturdidos con todo lo que había estado aprendiendo sobre las medicinas capaces de fabricarse.

**Reis - **Y luego… sin que lo pensara se agregó un poco de… - (al ver que Aleu y Shadow llegaron se detuvo) - hola chicos, ¿Qué tal fue el entrenamiento? - (ante esto tanto Gale como Najin voltearon… y mostraban un rostro que decía claramente una cosa… "SALVENNOS") -

**Shadow - **Jeje… veo que has estado repasando lo que vimos… - (al ver a los otros dos lobos casi por colapsar sonrió un poco) - pero debes relajarte un poco… si algo se te llegara a olvidar - **que no lo creo… tu retentiva es enorme… - **yo te lo explicaré -

**Reis - **Muchas gracias por eso Shadow, jejeje, tienes razón hay cosas que debo preparar, además que pronto cuidaré a los cachorros por la noche del aullido -

**Shadow - **¿Tú no asistes? - (al ver que negaba solamente se limitó a asentir) - ya veo, bueno tendrás tus razones u obligaciones… eso me recuerda, ya que están aquí tanto Aleu como Najin, me ahorro tiempo - (ambas lo vieron inquisitivamente) - los entrenamientos de mañana se cancelan… usen el tiempo para descansar y prepararse para la noche del aullido - (y ante las miradas sorprendidas de tres lobos salió de la cueva) - esperaré en el bosque por ti Najin -

Lo que acababa de pasar era de muchas formas algo que mantenía a todos estáticos y confusos, con la excepción de Reis que estaba confusa pero por la expresión de los demás.

**Aleu - Ha… dicho que mañana no habrá entrenamiento… para poder ir a la noche del aullido… por eso me dijo aquellas cosas ya me había dicho que no entrenaría mañana… - **Pues… creo… eh… creo que deberemos prepararnos entonces… descansaré jeje - (en su mente procuraba relajarse… después de todo le emocionaba el poder asistir) -

**Gale - **(Esta era su oportunidad tan anhelada) - Aleu espera… r…recuerdas… que… prometimos que si podías ir… -

**Aleu - **(Gale no necesitaba terminar la frase… pues ella sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía) - Si Gale, lo recuerdo bien - **iré con él a aullar… bueno… siempre había querido hacerlo… aunque también me hubiera gustado invitar a Shadow - **(terminando de pensar esto se sonrojó y sorprendió a sí misma, ¿Había realmente pensado eso?) -

**Gale - **Así es Aleu, iremos juntos - (¿Era un sonrojo el que tenía? … tal vez como Luk y Najin le habían dicho ella podía estar sintiendo también algo por él) - **esto no podría ser mejor -**

**Najin - **(Viendo que la situación estaba llegando a un punto que no quería interrumpir se levantó) - Bueno chicos me retiro, tengo que entrenar con Shadow y… supongo pensar sobre mañana en la noche jejeje, nos veremos - (haciendo una reverencia para Aleu salió de la cueva para ir a entrenar) -

**Aleu - **(Deseaba que ella no se hubiera ido, el momento le resultaba algo incómodo, aunque para Gale parecía otra cosa) - **vamos … debo pensar en algo - **bueno Gale me retiro para descansar, quiero estar completamente recuperada para mañana en la noche - (le sonrió suavemente) -

**Gale - **Por supuesto Aleu, ve a descansar, yo me quedaré aquí por sugerencia de Reis, mañana estaré perfectamente para nuestra cita - **¿Cita?... Gale no seas idiota ! apenas aceptó a ir a aullar… como la incomodes con eso te juro que te estrellare contra la primera roca que encuentre… y sabes que te va a doler - **

**Aleu - ¿Cita?... -** Jeje… ehh… bueno iré a descansar… nos vemos… - (y ya sin despedirse realmente salió de allí a toda prisa para llegar a su cueva y arrojarse al suelo) - **muy bien Aleu… tranquila… ¿Por qué estoy tan… confusa por lo que me dijo?... siendo sincera… hace mucho que quería alguna oportunidad así con él… entonces… ¿Por qué dudo tanto ahora?... - **(suspirando algo triste se fue quedando dormida intentando dejar de pensar) -

Para este momento Shadow y Najin se encontraban en el bosque corriendo entre los árboles como le enseñara la primera vez, para este tiempo, aunque corto, Najin había progresado a un gran ritmo, ese ciclo de correr entre los árboles para después recorrerlos en zigzag le era ahora mucho más sencillo… cierto era que aún se agotaba pero podía efectuarlo cada vez en menos tiempo, dándoles tiempo al final para platicar sobre muchas cosas, principalmente del mismo entrenamiento, pero siempre podía sacar otras pláticas.

**Najin - **(Respiraba algo agitada después de terminar todo el entrenamiento) - En… tonces… mañana… no entrenaremos… -

**Shadow - **Recupera el aliento jejeje, así es, mañana no habrá entrenamiento para que descanses y estés completamente lista para esa noche tan especial -

**Najin - **Comprendo… pero… ¿No es muy importante… el entrenamiento de Aleu? - (ya se había recuperado bastante y estaba acostada mirándolo hacia arriba) -

**Shadow - **Lo es… pero no es algo que se arruine por darle un día de justo descanso y diversión -

**Najin - **Wow… veo que te preocupas por Aleu más de lo que aparentas jajajajajaja - (la expresión que le puso era divertida… no se había sonrojado ni nada… pero estaba sorprendido y algo confuso) - si no lo hicieras no te importara negarle ir a la Noche del Aullido -

**Shadow - Ahora que lo menciona… no… ella no puede importarme mucho… sólo es mi deber… obligado por… - **No es eso… aunque lo parece… ella ha dado un importante paso… si lo presionamos perderíamos más de lo que ganamos, además que si se divierte un poco su mente tendrá una mejor disposición -

**Najin - **Mmmmhhh… entiendo… - **aunque juraría… oh bueno suelo equivocarme siempre con esas cosas - **Y… ¿De donde vienes también hacen esta noche? -

**Shadow - **No… del lugar de donde vengo… no hacemos nada así… pero un tiempo corto… viví en un lugar donde sí se hacía… pero realmente no le tomo interés -

**Najin - **(Bajó un poco las orejas… pues vio en el semblante de Shadow un cambio… nostalgia muy posiblemente) - Comprendo… entonces mañana… ¿No asistirás? -

**Shadow - **No… además… en caso que me interesara, bien sabes cómo se ponen los demás con mi presencia, mejor que no me vean -

Finalmente, después de un momento más descansando y platicando de otros temas decidieron retirarse cada quien a su cueva para descansar, para Shadow sería un descanso al fin… pues por entrenarlas a ambas no había dormido nada en todo ese tiempo, reflejándose el cansancio al sentirse algo débil… posiblemente si dormía todo el día siguiente estaría en perfectas condiciones, por otro lado… sentía que había mentido un poco… era cierto que de donde él venía no existía tal cosa como la Noche del Aullido… y donde una vez lo vivió sería mejor no recordarlo… pero… la verdad que él… amaba esa noche… siempre le había cautivado la luna llena desde muy cachorro, era como su amor platónico y aullarle era lo que más … no… era lo único que había amado en su vida… pero… ¿Por qué había dejado de aullarle?...

El viento era tan frío… las ramas de los árboles parecían gemir como espectros ocultos entre las sombras… desgarrándole con el miedo en su corazón… ¿Pero qué era lo que sentía?... tal vez su corazón latía aterrado… pero por fuera era algo completamente distinto, veía todos los cuerpos en el suelo… su respiración era pesada… le dolía el cuerpo por varias heridas… pero no importaba ya, porque todos esos cuerpos en el suelo no se moverían jamás… pues estaban todos muertos… lo que la luna había estado iluminando todas las veces que soñaba… era inconfundible pues sus patas estaban empapadas… con sangre…

**Shadow - **(Miraba todo a su alrededor… nuevamente estaba en ese sueño… o tal vez era la realidad… era de nuevo un cachorro… la sangre empapaba sus patas y su pelaje mientras la luna brillaba acompañando al viento tétrico… por fuera sentía algo… algo indescriptible… mientras su corazón ignorado por él mismo se encogía en terror) - **aún…. así… yo… -**

Ya era de tarde y todos se encontraban muy emocionados, después de todo en invierno era muy difícil poder ver la luna por culpa de las nubes de tormenta que solían llegar con la época, así que sería muy posiblemente la última oportunidad de aullarle hasta la llegada de la primavera, la mayoría se había adelantado hacia un claro sobre una colina donde se veía claramente la luna… muchos para apartar algún lugar, otros para poder invitar alguna hembra a aullar, además que entre todos se comentaba ya que Aleu y Gale estarían juntos, incluso Najin se encontraba en el claro ya, finalmente el anochecer se asomaba y ya casi todos estaban allí con excepción de Reis que siempre cuidaba a los cachorros y claro de Shadow, aunque de haber cuidado algunas cosas… hubieran notado unos extraños movimientos yendo hacia el cubil de la manada.

**Aleu - **(Se encontraba ya sentada en el lugar junto con Gale, ocultaba su nerviosismo de sentir que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella y su acompañante) - **ya me lo esperaba… ¿Pero tienen que verme tan insistentemente? - **

**Fay - **(Aclarándose la garganta hizo que todos de pronto estuvieran interesados más en ver las nubes pasar, en ver las estrellas o simplemente divagar por ahí) - **los jóvenes… en mis tiempos todo era más respetuoso… jejeje aunque no es que no sea divertido ahora -**

**Gale - **(Se notaba muy emocionado… su corazón le latía con emoción por estar con ella, sin duda había sido un buen… "movimiento" según palabra de Luk) - **después de hoy… seré más directo con ella… nada puede salir mal - **

Todos se emocionaron cuando la luna comenzó a asomarse, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que estuviera sobre el cielo, reinando la noche lista para recibir los coros de los lobos que la contemplaban místicamente, en un mágico ritual natural y que llevan en lo profundo de su ser.

**Shadow - **(Observaba la luna… aún recordaba sus sueños… los que nunca le dejaban descansar realmente… pero… ésta luna era diferente… lo hacía sentir como en casa… como diciéndole que todo estaría bien) - **En verdad… ¿Por qué hace tanto que no miraba la luna? - **(sonreía al verla elevarse… cuando escuchó los aullidos lejanos de los demás que comenzaban el coro) - tanto tiempo sin escuchar algo así… ¿Te gusta? - (le preguntaba a la luna que brillaba) -

Así se dedicó a escuchar… un aullido intentaba salir de su pecho… eso lo hacía reír intentando contenerlo por alguna razón.

**Aleu - **(Aullaba de una forma melodiosa y animada… sin duda aunque los demás aullaran dedicaban un momento a escucharla… era muy buena en eso) -

**Gale - **(No pudo más que emocionarse más… había escuchado a Aleu antes, pero esta vez ella aullaba con él, por su parte no lo hacía nada mal, un aullido fuerte y grueso aunque no se acoplaba muy bien con el de Aleu sonaban muy bien juntos) - **Todo… es perfecto… -**

Era un momento perfecto para cada quien, aullar a la luna siempre era un modo de los lobos de disfrutar la vida de cantar ese sentir natural que tanto llenaba sus corazones y que explotaban al ver la luna llena… pero ese bello momento fue interrumpido por un aullido de auxilio proveniente de Reis.

**Fay - **(Fue el primero en notarlo lanzó un gruñido) - ¡Hay que volver ahora ! - (y salió corriendo seguido sin dudar por todos los demás que corrían lo más rápidamente)

En el cubil la situación no era muy agradable realmente un enorme oso se encontraba allí… Reis había logrado subirlos a todos a una de las cuevas altas… pero uno de los cachorros se había caído quedando no solo frente al oso… sino que atrapado por estar rodeado mayormente por paredes de roca… sólo a la izquierda había salida… pero estaba aterrado… aunque Reis mantenía al oso mirándola a ella.

**Reis - Por favor… que hayan escuchado… - **(Volvió a aullar mientras el oso rugía fuertemente) - **de todas las noches… hoy tenía que ser… - **

Los primeros en llegar fueron Aleu, Najin, Gale, Luk, Fay y Tyr al ver la escena se sorprendieron pero intentaron alejar al oso… pero para poder hacerlo tenían que esperar a más ayuda… era sin duda un oso demasiado grande y furioso que en un movimiento de su zarpa logró hacer a un lado a Reis y fijó su atención al cachorro al que dirigió un nuevo zarpazo.

**Aleu - **¡NO! - (veía con horror como el golpe iba directo a la indefensa criatura… escuchó el golpe seco al impactar, sentía sus lágrimas y su rabia encenderse… pero entonces pudo verlo) -

**Najin - **(Ella también lo había visto cuando notó algo más… y al igual que Aleu lo veía claramente) - ¡Shadow!-

**Shadow - **(Se encontraba apoyado en la piedra entre el oso y el cachorro… sentía un dolor atravesarle el costado) - **Agghh… c…como duele… oh.. .. … claro… recibí el zarpazo de… esta cosa… - **

**O - **(El oso pareció enfurecerse por la intromisión, parándose en dos patas comenzó a lanzar zarpazos contra el cuerpo de Shadow aunque recibía mordidas y ataques de los demás lobos, parecía no importarles) -

**Shadow - Maldito oso… aaggghhh…. no tengo las fuerzas… para sacar al pequeño… - **(a pesar de los golpes que recibía miraba al cachorro) - pequeño… mírame… no pasa nada… este oso es como un cachorro… ni duelen… sus… aaggh… golpes… jejeje… tranquilo… - (sacando fuerzas de donde podía frotaba su nariz con la barriguita del cachorro… que dejando el temor reía un poco) - **te sacaré… no me importa el precio… - **

**Aleu - **Vamos tenemos que derribar a este oso… ¿Dónde están los demás? - (pero su respuesta lamentablemente fue respondida al ver al resto de la manada estar peleando con otros dos osos que se acercaban a ellos) - no puede ser… -

**Gale - **No te preocupes Aleu… ya hemos peleado con osos… podremos ahuyentarlos… - (realmente no estaba tan seguro… cierto que podían enfrentarse a ellos… pero muy posiblemente tendrían bajas) -

**Najin - **(como pudo logró acercarse un poco más a donde estaban Shadow con el cachorro observándolos) - Shadow… debemos pensar en algo… - **no podrá seguir así mira esas heridas… - **(pero entonces notó como Shadow le miraba y corrió un poco alejándose ante la sorpresa de los demás) -

**Shadow - **(Había sido cosa de un solo segundo, Najin se había acercado lo suficiente… la vio a los ojos… y entendió que no hacían falta palabras ella ya había comenzado a alejarse un poco) - **ahora o nunca… - **(recibiendo un golpe más se impulso obligando al oso a reacomodarse y entonces tomó al cachorro con sus colmillos y lo arrojó con las fuerzas que tenía…) -

**Aleu - **(Lo que estaba viendo era… de fantasía… Shadow había hecho un movimiento para retrasar los movimientos del oso… tomó al cachorro y lo lanzó… y Najin completamente lista saltó atrapándolo y cayendo en la nieve) - ¡Está a salvo! -

**Shadow - **(Al no tener que proteger al pequeño logró subir por la roca mirando de frente al oso… que al instante se quedó quieto y lanzando un gruñido los otros osos también se detuvieron y dirigieron su mirada a él) - **Aquí se acaba… - **(su mirada escarlata estaba encendida, los osos estaban completamente inmóviles aunque más bien parecían aterrados) -

**Aleu - **(Dirigió su mirada a la de Shadow y de pronto se sintió como una cachorrita indefensa… era una mirada tan penetrante… parecía cortarte la respiración y encoger en pavor tu corazón) -

**Gale - **(Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así… estaba aterrado… era in miedo innatural, irracional completamente) -

**Fay - **(Había luchado contra osos, lobos, zorros y alguna vez hasta con humanos armados… pero era la primera vez que su instinto le gritaba que huyera) - **¿Quién… es este lobo? -**

**Shadow - **Ahora… - (su voz se escuchaba gruesa y autoritaria) - váyanse en paz… o de lo contrario… - (su mirada parecía encenderse… al instante los osos emprendieron la retirada como dominados por una fuerza superior a ellos) - **… no creí… usar… esto de… nue… - **(al instante cayó desmayado mientras los demás observaban sin aliento lo que acababa de ocurrir…) -

* * *

><p>Creo que hasta ahora uno de los capis más largos... jeje agradezco que tomaran su momento para leerla y agradezco sus reviews, que me permiten saber el cómo ven ustedes a este fic ^^ un saludo a todos, hasta el siguiente capítulo de La Sombra en tu Vida o tambien en la de Nuestro camino, Nuestro sentir jejeje cuidense todos.<p> 


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola a todos nuevamente, sí, de nuevo me he retrasado, pero aqui estoy con el siguiente capítulo, que tal vez de respuestas, de dudas y bueno todo pudede pasar ^^'... espero que lo puedan disfrutar, el retrazo es por dos pequeñas cirugías que he pasado esta semana ^^'.. pero bueno aqui sigo para molestar, de nuevo agradezco infinitamente a Cris, Carlo y Diego, sin ustedes quien sabe como me estaría yendo.

Sin alargar más les agradezco tambien a los lectores del Fic y un agradecimiento especial al usuario dnom96 quien se tomó la molestia de dibujar a Shadow, tambien a Moordek y a Janus oberoth por sus comentarios y mensajes apoyando a este fic, gracias. Sin más ya se conocen las aclaraciones, Balto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (excepto los OC claro), la **negrita **es para los pensamientos, () para poner las situaciones y acciones), gracias y aqui está el sexto capítulo. OH si una nota, aqui habrá una aparicion especial, así como pasará en el resto del fic o en mi otro fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Un pasado y una atadura.<strong>

La manada aún se encontraba conmocionada por lo que recién acababan de vivir… los osos siempre se había mantenido al margen de la manada, sin afectarles, pero ahora no solo habían invadido sino que eran osos inusualmente grandes y fuertes, pero sin duda lo que más les había sorprendido era lo que Shadow había hecho… solo con la mirada los había hecho retirarse como si solo asustara cachorritos.

**Fay - **Realmente en todos mis años nunca había visto algo así… jamás… - **y eso que estuve mucho tiempo con Nava - **

**Tyr - **Ciertamente… no es algo común… pero tampoco es que nos deba sorprender tanto… - (notaba las miradas de todos sobre él) - según Aleu él fue enviado por la misma Aniu, no debería sorprendernos que posea habilidades completamente sorprendentes -

**Gale - **Eso es cierto… sin embargo… estoy seguro que todos lo sintieron… ver su mirada hacía que me dominara un miedo sobrenatural… mi cuerpo luchaba contra mí para salir corriendo… -

Todos apoyaban las palabras de Gale, si bien antes ya era un misterio y querían mantenerse lejos de él hoy con más razón deseaban que Shadow se fuese para no tener que lidiar con algo que no comprendían y naturalmente, temían, pero en eso llegó Reis que había escuchado parte de lo que hablaban.

**Reis - **Deberían estar avergonzados por las miradas que tienen ahora mismo… - (se le notaba bastante molesta… algo raro de ver pues aunque amenazaba era de un temperamento muy pacífico, era literalmente imposible enfadarla… o hasta ahora eso creían) - así es… les estoy hablando a ustedes… ¿Cuántos de ustedes se habrían lanzado sin pensar a recibir el zarpazo de ese oso para proteger al pequeño? -

Ante tal afirmación… muchos bajaron la cabeza… ella tenía razón, lanzarse para recibir semejante golpe no es algo que se haría tan fácilmente.

**Reis - **Así que si tienen tantas energías para estar pensando tonterías mejor se van a vigilar los alrededores para que no vengan más osos… -

**? - **Yo apoyo la idea que acaba de dar esta hermosa loba - (todos giraron la cabeza mientras Reis corría para abrazar a un lobo que por su pinta recién llegaba) - wow… que buen recibimiento, tal vez deba ausentarme más tiempo jajaja -

**Reis - **Si tú… atrévete a hacer eso y te amarro la cola a un árbol… - (sin tardar más lo besó profundamente recostándose en su pecho) - aunque… hubieras sido algo más útil y mejor recibido hace unas horas amor jejeje -

**? - **(Notó como toda la manada estaba conmocionada… además de notar que Reis misma se había aplicado un tratamiento para heridas) - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - (ahora se le notaba serio) -

**Fay - **Tranquilo Diego ya todo está bien… pero… bueno ven… - (lo llevó aparte para contarle sobre todos los detalles recientes… iniciando con lo de Shadow hasta terminar con el ataque de los osos horas antes) - y… así es como están las cosas -

**Diego - **Comprendo… - (se fue rápidamente hacia Reis) - ¿Estás bien amor? -

**Reis - **Jajaja, sí, estoy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… aunque Shadow si tiene heridas bastante serias… ese oso lo atacó muchas veces -

**Diego - **Comprendo… - (la besó una vez más y se dio la vuelta mirando al resto de la manada) - hermanos… yo aún no conozco a ese Shadow, pero si algo hemos aprendido de nuestra alfa y también de Nava quien nos guiara hace tiempo, es que no debemos juzgar a nadie por cómo lo vemos sino por cómo actúa… si alguien aquí cree que su actuar muestra que es una amenaza de una forma… lo invito a dar un paso adelante y lo escucharemos -

Todos se vieron entre sí… ciertamente entendían por qué Diego era el encargado de la diplomacia, pensaba muy bien las cosas y las decía tal y como eran… se habían centrado en lo que Shadow hizo… pero ignoraron el hecho que usó su cuerpo como escudo para proteger al cachorro…

**Fay - **Creo que nadie aquí discutirá tus palabras… deberías ir con Aleu para decirle que has vuelto - (levantándose se dirigió a los demás) - Reis también tiene razón… si tenemos energías para estar dando problemas tengámosla para ir a vigilar… ¡Andando! - (y todos se retiraron por grupos para vigilar) -

**Reis - **Jajaja, mi lobito no ha cambiado nada… - (dándole un beso en la mejilla lo llevó a su cueva… donde se encontraban Najin y Aleu observando a Shadow) -

**Aleu - **(Al verlos llegar se sorprendió y alegró) - Diego has vuelto ya - (se dirigió a él mientras Reis se iba a ver a Shadow) -

**Diego - **Si, ya he vuelto y lamento la tardanza… - (observó el panorama) - veo que pasaron muchas cosas… y… te noto algo diferente Aleu, aunque no sabría decir exactamente qué -

**Aleu - **No importa, lo que importa es que has vuelto sano y salvo… te lo dije… si se te ocurría no volver yo misma iría por ti para traerte ante Reis -

**Diego - **Lo sé, no dudo de mi alfa y… gracias por cuidarla - (miraba a Reis de una forma cálida) -

**Aleu - **Diría más bien que ella nos ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo jajaja, pero bueno… ¿Te han contado ya lo que ha pasado? -

**Diego - **Así es… - (se dirigió a Shadow observándolo) - así que éste es Shadow… - **mmmhhh… por alguna razón… verle me… hace recordar algo… pero no sé qué -**

**Najin - **Sí… él es… un lobo muy extraño… pero al mismo tiempo es amable y cuida de los demás… - (se notaba que desde que ella y Aleu lo llevaron no había descansado para verle bien…) -

**Aleu - **Me… siento extrañamente mal… por ver todo lo que hizo por ayudarnos… - **si tomamos en cuenta… que la manada lo rechaza - **(su mente y su corazón estaban conmovidos, había sentido un pánico horrible al ver al cachorro a punto de ser asesinado… si no fuese por ese lobo, ese que parecía saber mucho y no importarle nada… había arriesgado su propia vida) -

**Diego - **Amor… ¿Qué pasó con el cachorro? - (se notaba preocupado… incluso para un lobo adulto pelear con un oso era algo serio mentalmente… para un cachorro debería ser traumatizante) -

**Reis - **Pues… está perfectamente bien, cuando Najin lo atrapó él estaba riendo… por lo que nos contó… Shadow lo estuvo calmando incluso haciéndole cosquillas así que no tuvo miedo y no tiene ningún trauma… -

**Diego - **(Observaba más aún a ese lobo) - **eso… solo te hace ser más misterioso… -** comprendo… eso es bueno para el pequeño -

**Aleu - **Deberíamos dejarlo descansar, Reis sé que tu y Diego tienen mucho por hablar… usen mi cueva, yo me quedaré aquí para cuidarlo -

**Najin - **Yo también me quedaré, no fui capaz de ayudarle cuando lo necesitaba… - **me falta mucho más entrenamiento… - **así que al menos lo cuidaré -

**Aleu - **(Entendía perfectamente bien cómo se sentía Najin… aunque por un instante le asomó la idea de enviar a Najin a descansar para quedar sola) - **¿Eh?... vamos… creo que aún estoy algo impresionada… - **sí… ambas lo cuidaremos… sólo déjanos lo que pueda sernos de utilidad y explícanos cómo usarlo -

Reis procedió a dejarles algunas mezclas y aguas dándoles las instrucciones para cada cosa, luego de asegurarse de que habían entendido las cosas con una sonrisa se despidió de ellas y se fue con Diego hacia la cueva de Aleu, pues ciertamente tenían mucho de qué hablar, ya que él se había ido hacía ya casi cuatro meses en una misión para explorar y reconocer a las otras manadas que podrían haber.

**Reis - **Entonces, en total hay tres manadas más aparte de la nuestra… no esperaba que este lugar fuese tan grande… - (parecía algo preocupada) -

**Diego - **No te preocupes amor, salvo una con la que no pude entablar relación… las otras dos son pacíficas, solamente quieren subsistir y no quieren pelea, la más cercana a nosotros es a mi parecer la más pacífica, pues buscan dialogar antes de lanzarse a atacar -

**Reis - **Eso es una buena noticia… pero me hubiese gustado que tardaras menos en venir a casa ¿Sabes?... - (se pegó a él y se frotó un poco en su pecho) - te extrañé demasiado… -

**Diego - **Habla por ambos amor… porque me hizo falta mi lobita temperamental y tierna jejeje -

**Reis - **Está bien… pero eso no te salva completamente amor jajaja - (se lanzó a él besándolo y dejándolo en tierra… pero algunos gruñidos que se escucharon más allá los alertaron) - hoy no es un buen día… y parece que no va a mejorar… -

Ambos se levantaron para ir fuera… notaron como la manada tenia rodeadas a dos hembras que no eran claramente de la manada… Aleu ya estaba ante ellas y parecían estar hablando, así que decidieron acercarse, la caída de la noche no les permitía ver muy bien.

**Aleu - **¿A que han venido aquí?... todo el ambiente está tenso ya que recién sufrimos el ataque de unos osos… - (estaba algo cansada… pero tenía la suficiente fuerza por si acaso querían causar problemas) -

**L1 - **Lamentamos aparecer de ésta forma… venimos de la manada que queda al otro lado del valle nevado… y… veníamos para hablar con su alfa - **pero… más para constatar algo diferente… - **

**L2 - **Así es… por favor si nos pudiesen llevar con su alfa para dialogar… -

**Fay - **(Se acercó lentamente a ellas) - No soy de los que suele tener paranoias… pero lo que Nava siempre dijo y le creí ciegamente… es que no existen las coincidencias… dado que hace poco fuimos atacados por osos… ¿Acaso ustedes sabrán algo? -

**Aleu - **Vamos Fay… no podemos… - (pero al dirigir las miradas a ellas se notaban entre serias y nerviosas) - … ¿En verdad… tuvieron algo que ver? -

**L2 - **Puede que sí… pero no fue para nada nuestra intención… - (se notaba realmente apenada) -

**L1 - **Así es… nosotras estábamos viajando hacia aquí… cuando creo que pasamos por las cuevas de esos osos… pero cuando verificamos… no vimos nada… pero creo que los osos se dirigieron aquí directamente… -

Varios gruñidos entre los demás… además de varios comentarios que les atribuían a las recién llegadas la culpa del ataque que sufrieron, otros argumentaban la "casualidad" que fuese justo cuando el cubil estaba tan desprotegido por la Noche del Aullido… finalmente Aleu los alertó a todos.

**Aleu - **Silencio… no tiene caso culparlas si lo que han dicho es cierto… sin embargo… no creo que ustedes tengan algo en contra de tener nuestra entrevista frente a todos… me presento soy Aleu, la alfa líder de ésta manada… -

**L2 - **Nosotras somos… - (pero no pudo terminar de hablar) -

**Diego - **Crescent y Bianca… - (todas las miradas se fueron hacia él… mientras pudo notar "cierta" mirada que una de las lobas le daba) - son dos miembros de la manada más cercana a nosotros… no quieren pelea… Aleu harías bien en escucharlas y saber lo que buscan - **aunque… no me imagino por qué están aquí… hace una semana que les visité… -**

**Aleu - **Muy bien… si Diego lo dice está bien… - (las llevó frente a la cueva de Reis y allí decidió que se hiciera la reunión pues aún estaba preocupada por Shadow) - bueno, las escucho… y también el resto de la manada… -

**Bianca - **Bueno… primero nos presentaremos bien… mi nombre es Bianca y el de mi compañera es Crescent, venimos de la manada del otro lado del valle nevado y veníamos para hacerle una pregunta… aunque cuando veníamos hacia aquí constatamos en parte… algunas cosas… -

**Aleu - **¿A qué se refieren?... - **no comprendo de qué habla… - **

**Bianca - **Verá… ¿Conoce la historia de la Noche Escarlata?... - (al decir eso… algunos que escucharon se notaron nerviosos… principalmente los de mayor edad… los más jóvenes solamente se preguntaban por esto) -

**Aleu - **No… no sé a qué se refieren con esa historia… y no entiendo a qué viene en este momento… -

**Diego - **Yo sí sé de lo que habla Aleu… - (nuevamente las miradas se centraron en él) - no es una historia vieja realmente… pero no es de sorprender que solo los que somos más… mayores sepamos sobre esto… no es … algo muy grato de recordar… -

**Aleu - **Diego si fueras… tan amable de explicarte mejor, porque me estás dejando igual o peor que antes… -

**Bianca - **Yo le explicaré… verá… esa historia relata como hace no mucho tiempo… una manada entera fue asesinada por un miembro de su propio clan… en una noche de luna llena… se dice que después de escuchar los gritos desgarradores de los moribundos… otros animales fueron a ver… e incluso miembros de otras manadas que exploraban se apresuraron… lo que vieron fue todo el lugar lleno de cadáveres… sangre manchando el suelo, tanto así… que incluso la luna parecía estar roja… quien los mató… solamente se supo que era uno de ellos, los demás intentaron rápidamente eliminarlo… pero algunos fueron también victimas… mientras al final escapó… -

Cuando terminó de decir esto, todo el lugar quedó en silencio, los mayores por el hecho de recordar esa historia… los menores por la sorpresa que les causó lo que escucharon, pero sobre todo era por una razón…

**Gale - **No importa que tan fuerte… sea un lobo… es imposible que uno solo pueda eliminar a toda una manada… más aún a su propia manada… - **eso… es simplemente imposible… yo… toda mi vida busqué una manada… ¿Quién podría ser tan… maldito para hacer algo así? -**

**Aleu - **Gale tiene razón… pero… si Fay, Tyr y Diego no han dicho que solo es una historia… - (estaba aterrada por escuchar que pasara algo así) - entonces es que pasó… pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la visita que nos han hecho? -

**Crescent - **Venimos… por que verán… el bosque que queda en mitad de todos los territorios actuales… es donde pasó esto, nuestra abuela era una cachorra cuando pasó… y de hecho ella presenció una parte de esta historia… nos dijo que estaba segura que un día ese lobo volvería… y que ella tenía que verlo, lamentablemente… ella se fue… sin contarnos el por qué quería hablarle… solo nos dio un trozo de hoja enrollada… -

**Bianca - **No sabemos si en verdad podría volver… - (lo dijo de inmediato al ver el nerviosismo de todos allí) - a estas alturas sería ya un lobo muy viejo… o ya estaría muerto, venimos aquí Aleu, para contar esto por si acaso avistaran a un lobo así… su particularidad es que es un lobo completamente negro -

Esa sola mención puso mucho más nerviosos a todos allí… cierto que habían lobos de color negro, Luk por ejemplo… pero solo había un lobo completamente negro allí…

**Aleu - **Bueno… - **No puede estar hablando de… es… imposible… - **no creo… solo eso vinieran a decir… -

**Crescent - **Digamos… que esa era nuestra razón personal para venir… el asunto de la manada… es que nuestro p… alfa pide que vayas a nuestro territorio… y se planee una fusión entre manadas… para ser más fuertes… -

Escuchar eso hizo que muchos se mostraran en contra de ello… seguramente habían llegado con un cuento para asustarlos… y luego hacer semejante petición completamente fuera de lugar.

**Aleu - **Si su alfa quiere pedirnos tal cosa… - **debí esperar algo así… - **entonces él debería venir ante nosotros… y no incurrir en una falta de respeto como ésta… además… ya Lani me había advertido que hace un tiempo detectó un olor ajeno… nos espiaron… notaron el hecho de nuestro nuevo miembro y planean sembrarnos el pánico… -

**Bianca - Las cosas… están tomando giros… nada buenos - **espera por favor… no es lo que tú crees… sí los observamos pero… -

**Fay - **¡Silencio! Está claro que su intención aunque pacífica era la de hacernos unirnos a ustedes y estar bajo sus órdenes… -

**Crescent - **No sean idiotas… no queremos tal cosa… nosotras no… -

**Aleu - **¿Qué van a decirme ahora?... hasta donde veo ustedes solamente nos han estado mintiendo -

**Diego - **Por favor calma a todos… - (pese a varios argumentos le cedieron la palabra) - Aleu… yo estuve con ellos… y realmente son pacíficos… ustedes saben que yo no juzgo las cosas a la ligera ni rápidamente… siento que hay una explicación… - **y así lo espero… porque si esto sigue así… caeremos en una guerra… - **

La inconformidad se notaba… muchos decían que debían darles una lección… otros simplemente expulsarlas de su territorio y que si su alfa quería algo que llegara en persona si es que tenía valor… pero todo fue interrumpido por una voz.

**Shadow - **Diego tiene razón… todo tiene su explicación… - (a pesar de notarse aún sus heridas bastante frescas… caminaba hacia abajo quedándose junto Aleu y frente a las lobas) - al menos en parte… Aleu, que no te engañen… ante ti… - (señaló a Bianca) - tienes a la alfa líder de esa manada… a mi no me engaña… - (clavó su mirada en ella… quien a pesar de sentirse intimidada se la mantuvo) -

**Aleu - **¿Tu…. eres la líder de tu manada? - (eso la había sorprendido… pues no esperaba encontrar a otra hembra que fuese la líder) - pero… ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes… por qué esperar a que todo esto estuviera de ésta forma?

**Shadow - **Ellas no querían que fueran así las cosas Aleu… simplemente querían ganar tiempo para ver si me podían ver de cerca… a un lobo negro… parecido al de la historia… ¿O no señoritas? -

**Bianca - **Así es… nuestra abuela siempre creyó en esa historia… dijo que la vivió aunque nadie le creyó… era la alfa de la manada… y nosotras… sus nietas creemos en ella… hemos buscado por todas las manadas… por un lobo negro… para preguntarle si era el de la historia… y para saber el por qué nuestra abuela lo buscó por tanto tiempo… -

**Aleu - **Pero… ustedes mismas dijeron que para este tiempo… ya debería ser un anciano… Shadow está lejos de ser eso - **por fortuna… está muy lejos de ser ese lobo que ellas dicen -**

**Crescent - **Aún así… no podíamos perder la oportunidad… además… era demasiada coincidencia encontrarnos con un lobo negro en estos lugares -

**Diego - **(Ya no hablaba… desde que escuchara la historia estaba dándole vueltas en su cabeza…) - **sí… ciertamente Shadow es muy parecido al lobo de la historia… aunque el tiempo no concuerda… creo por eso sentí algo familiar en él… pelaje negro… ojos rojos… aunque también… es posible que esté dejándome llevar por las historias y por lo que recién me contaron) -**

**Shadow - **Si… demasiado diría yo… las coincidencias no existen… - **supongo que esto querías Aniu… - **realmente no importa qué pase… o qué parezca… simplemente eso no existe… - **deberé felicitarte la próxima vez que nos veamos… - **

**Aleu - **¿De qué hablas Shadow? - **está actuando muy raro… bueno… más de lo usual -**

**Shadow - **Pues… te lo diré… es simple… - (comenzó a caminar como alejándose de ellos… luego se giró para verlos a todos) - **al fin lo lograste Aniu… mi castigo perfecto… - **Yo soy el lobo de esa historia… soy Shadow… el lobo que siendo un cachorro… asesinó a toda su manada… -

El ambiente en ese instante era tal… que podría haber pasado un terremoto… y nadie se hubiera movido de su lugar… todos estaban sin respiración… sus hocicos estaban abiertos por semejante declaración.

**Fay - Es… i… imposible… un lobo… solo no puede… menos un cachorro… -**

**Gale - L… lo sabía… él nunca me inspiró…. él… -**

**Shadow - **(Lentamente… como si sus patas pesaran toneladas se acercaba hacia Aleu… pero se detuvo al ver su mirada aún así volvió a caminar de nuevo para acercarse) - sin embargo… deberías saber todo lo que pasó… verás… -

**Aleu - **(No podía creerlo… simplemente no podía… pero el rostro de Shadow mostraba que era cierto… que no estaba mintiendo…) - **e…entonces… … ..él… él… es… … es… - **(cuando Shadow estaba acercándose de nuevo y parecía decir algo… pero ella no escuchaba… de sus labios solamente salió una cosa) - … asesino… -

**Shadow - **(Se detuvo de golpe al escucharla… volteando a todos lados solo veía las mismas miradas… Diego estaba abrazando a Reis como protegiéndola… Najin tenía la misma mirada que los demás… solo las dos lobas lo miraban sorprendidas… como si tuvieran una revelación ante ellas… pronto Gale se puso frente a él) -

**Gale - **Aleu fue muy… amable contigo… lárgate… vete… sea lo que sea… lárgate de aquí maldito asesino… no le harás daño a ella… -

**Shadow - **(En otras circunstancias… habría destrozado al lobo que le hablaba así… pero… aunque no se lo merecieran… debido a Najin, Aleu y Reis… le había tomado afecto a vivir allí… algo tolerable al menos… pero ahora… esas tres lobas lo veían con… temor… sí… esa era la palabra… le temían… aunque él había intentado explicarles… lo que realmente ocurrió esa noche… pero ver esas miradas le habían hecho recordar el pasado… y la razón por la que odiaba a todo ser vivo) - Bien entonces !... que así sea - (dando media vuelta comenzó a irse de allí) -

**Najin - **(Cuando lo vio girarse y caminar para irse… pareció que despertaba…) - **qué idiota… - **Shadow! -

**Aleu - **(El grito de Najin también la hizo reaccionar e intentó avanzar hacia donde estaba Shadow… quien volteaba ahora con una mirada… fría… pero aparte de eso ella lo pudo ver… herida…) -

**Shadow - **¡Aléjense de mí! No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes… tu entrenamiento… dile a esa loba que te enseñe ella misma… lo que es por mi… nunca más me verán… - (lanzando un aullido las nubes comenzaron a moverse… un viento comenzó a soplar iniciando una tormenta de nieve… que lo cubrió y obligó a los demás a refugiarse a las cuevas) -

Sin otra opción todos tuvieron que refugiarse dentro de las cuevas, en la cueva de Reis se encontraban refugiados Aleu, Najin, Gale, Fay, Tyr, Reis, Diego y las dos lobas que habían llegado y desatado todo esto, Crescent y Bianca. En ese momento algo más pasaba en el mundo de los espíritus.

**Aniu - **No… no tenía… pensado que algo así pudiese ocurrir… -

**Muru - **Gran loba… realmente todos los demás guías me dijeron la verdad… ese lobo no es más que un peligro… un asesino -

**Aniu - **Silencio Muru!... - (el roedor estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de ella, mientras observaba una cadena que sostenía… una cadena llena de arañazos) - todos están atados a sus acciones… así no lo busquen -

En ese instante… ambos escucharon la voz de Aleu que trascendía hasta su plano gritando por la presencia de Muru, sin importar que los demás estuvieran con ella.

**Muru - **Debo ir… Aleu me necesita, no importa que los demás me vean… mi deber es… - (pero Aniu lo detuvo con la mirada) - **aún… si tú me ordenas no ir… yo iré - **

**Aniu - **Yo iré… porque esto es responsabilidad mía… - (y desapareció ante el atónito Muru) - **así es… yo soy la culpable… -**

En la cueva todo era un silencio casi sepulcral… algunos abrían los ojos todo lo que podían… otros se los tallaban para ver si acaso no era una visión… o posiblemente habían perdido la cordura por lo que recién había pasado… pero al final era obvio… todos estaban viendo lo mismo, en medio de ellos se encontraba la dueña de todo el respeto de los lobos… y la que encarnaba tantas historias…

**Fay - **Esto… no puede ser posible… - **Nava… si… si estuvieras aquí… -**

**Tyr - **Pero… pero… - (rápidamente se inclinó) -

**Aleu - **Aniu… - (había llamado a Muru pese a las miradas de todos… y ante ella se erguía la misma loba madre… -

**Aniu - **Así es Aleu… y si… para los demás también, soy Aniu la loba madre… pero esos títulos ya los conocen, normalmente cuando aparezco… solamente aquellos preparados pueden verme… pero dada la situación me he manifestado físicamente… - (al decirlo… parecía tener un atisbo de tristeza y dolor… la razón…) - **la última vez… que estuve así… conocí y perdí al amor de mi vida… - **

**Bianca - **Mis respetos para ti gran madre… y dado que has venido es obvio… -

**Aleu - **Aniu… tu me enviaste a - (¿Se sentía capaz de decir su nombre de nuevo?) - tu lo enviaste a entrenarme… pero él es… el autor de todas esas muertes… -

**Fay - **(Pese a su impresión por ver a quien por un largo tiempo describía solo como la inspiración y consciencia de Nava caminó) - G… Gran loba… yo he sido un guerrero toda mi vida… pero no hay forma que un lobo… menos aún un solo cachorro pueda… acabar con toda una manada… solamente siendo un… -

**Aniu - **Te pediré que no termines esa frase… - (se mostraba calmada… aunque también algo afectada) - ciertamente… Shadow no era un cachorro normal… incluso al poco de nacer era capaz de verme y se desarrollaba muy rápidamente… a los cuatro meses ya era capaz de luchar contra otros lobos adultos… era el orgullo de sus padres, los alfas de esa manada… y luego pasó aquel evento cuando tenía seis meses… -

**Diego - **(No es que estuviera muy tranquilo, pero era una oportunidad que no podía perder… desde que supo la historia había tenido muchas dudas) - ¿Cuál… fue el motivo de aquel evento?... ya todos sabemos lo que pasó… pero… ¿Por qué pasó? -

**Aniu - **Shadow fue criado casi en solitario… para hacer que sus habilidades se explotaran al máximo… pero él creció en una manada que no existía… - (al ver la expresión de todos suspiró) - su manada era algo especial… eran nómadas… no se asentaban en ningún territorio… fingían amabilidad… ser pacíficos… cuando las otras manadas se confiaban ellos actuaban… secuestraban a los hijos de los alfa y amenazaban a las manadas… para que les dieran toda su comida… y… al final igual asesinaban a los pobres cachorros… -

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar semejante revelación, Gale prontamente pensó que por eso es que Shadow tenía esa herencia en su sangre… Fay y Tyr se sentían asqueados por la existencia de semejante manada, Reis y Diego se abrazaron mientras ella temblaba un poco, Bianca, Crescent y Aleu tenían casi lo mismo en mente… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

**Aniu - **(Al ver que nadie decía nada prosiguió) - Shadow rara vez estaba con la manada por su entrenamiento… pero hubo una vez… que si estuvo cuando habían secuestrado a la hija de la manada del lugar donde estaban… a él por supuesto le mintieron diciendo que era una prisionera que había intentado atacarlos… sentían que él aún no estaba listo para continuar con… "el trabajo", aún así Shadow tuvo curiosidad y la visitó, al inicio ella estaba aterrada… pero Shadow no tenía la malicia de su clan aún… convivieron y se hicieron amigos… Shadow comprendió que ella no era mala… fue con su padre quien riendo le dijo que era hora de saber… y le reveló lo que hacían… supongo que él creyó que a su hijo le parecería magnífico lo que hacían… pero no fue así… en cuanto pudo corrió a ver a la cachorra… ella tenía razón… y en pocos días la manada se iría a otro lugar por lo que a ella … la matarían y él no quería eso… así que la liberó, pero naturalmente los descubrieron, uno de los lobos la atacó para matarla de una vez… pero Shadow lo atacó y mató primero… -

Escuchar esa historia… era simplemente como un cuento… parecía algo irreal que solo pasaría en las mentes de los más imaginativos… pero viniendo de Aniu, sumándose su expresión… no había más… no era un cuento… sino una verdad…

**Aniu - **¿Se imaginan que siendo un cachorro… te des cuenta que has asesinado a uno de tu clan?... pero él no tuvo tiempo para pensar… toda la manada se lanzaba hacia él y hacia la cachorra… como pudo la alejó de allí arrojándola al río y diciéndole que se fuera… mientras él se quedó para luchar contra todos los lobos que hasta ese día llamaba familia… cualquiera diría que no podría sobrevivir… pero no fue así… su ira al saber la verdad fue muy grande… recibió muchas heridas es cierto… pero él solo fue capaz de acabar con toda la manada… con toda esa manada corrupta y perversa… incluso tuvo que acabar con sus padres… a la media noche la luna llena se alzó sobre el lugar… ciertamente lleno de cuerpos y sangre… que el brillo de la luna y la luna misma no se veían plateadas… sin escarlatas... ciertamente el aullido de los moribundos atrajo la atención de la manada que estaba preocupada por la pequeña… se apresuraron a ir… y es cuando vieron al cachorro en medio de ese baño rojo… su mirada despedía la muerte… pero no vieron que también despedía un infinito dolor y sufrimiento… el alfa pensó que ese mismo lobo había matado a su amada hija… e hizo algo que no pude impedir… -

**Aleu - **(Hasta entonces había estado escuchando sintiéndose casi desmayar… de hecho había visto como Reis sí se había desmayado y Diego la llevaba a descansar, pero no fue ella la que habló) -

**Najin - **¿Q…qué fue… eso que usted… no pudo impedir… - (hasta entonces había estado tan callada y quieta que parecía que no estaba allí…) -

**Aniu - **(Parecía por soltar unas lágrimas) - ese alfa lo maldijo en mi nombre… lo llamó asesino y lo maldijo bajo el nombre de Aniu… encadenándolo para siempre a mi juicio… -

**Bianca - **(Se acercó hacia Aniu con una mirada decidida) - ¿Cuál… cuál era el nombre de esa cachorra?... -

**Aniu - **Sí… como tú y tu hermana sospechan, se trataba de tu abuela… Tsuki era el nombre de esa cachorra… que al poco tiempo pudo volver a casa… y contar las cosas… pero por ser tan pequeña nadie le creyó y quedó sentado que Shadow era un demonio asesino… -

**Crescent - **Abuela… … tenías razón… pero hemos hecho algo terrible… sin saber todo… hemos llevado a tu salvador… nuevamente al exilio… -

**Aleu - **(Es cuando reaccionó al escucharla) - No !... d..debemos encontrarlo… - (intentó salir pero Gale le tapó el paso) - ¿Qué haces? -

**Gale - **Aleu… no hagas una locura… mira la tormenta es imposible para cualquiera de nosotros salir así nada más… así sea posible que él no sea lo que creímos… -

**Aleu - ¿Posible?... ¿Lo que creímos?... - **(estaba por responder a eso… con notoria ira pero escuchó la voz de Aniu) -

**Aniu - **Él tiene razón… la tormenta es muy fuerte… yo iré a buscarlo ustedes deben descansar… Aleu, mañana temprano te pediré retomes tu entrenamiento como siempre, el tiempo apremia, Crescent y Bianca… ustedes la acompañarán… - (y sin decir ni una palabra más desapareció) -

Bianca y Crescent se observaban, pero ciertamente no iban a desobedecer una orden de Aniu, así que se fueron a un rincón para dormir, Aleu persuadida por Fay y Tyr decidió ir a descansar pero acompañada de Najin solamente, Reis era cuidada por Diego que también se dispuso a descansar, el resto decidió tomar turnos para vigilar de igual forma.

**Aleu - Odio los días de tormenta… - **(Aleu siempre había sentido una aversión hacia las tormentas nevadas… una aversión muy justificada en un evento que le pasara siendo una cachorra, pero finalmente el sueño le venció… suponiendo que iba a soñar aquello de nuevo… lo de siempre que había tormentas así… pero al final… se quedó dormida) - **Shadow… per… -**

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui llegó el sexto capítulo... espero les haya agradado, cuidense mucho y hasta el siguiente capítulo, cualquier opinion o reproche es bienvenido, por mp o review como quieran ^^, hasta otra nos veremos, aqui o en "Nuestro camino".<p> 


	7. Capitulo 7

Saludos a todos, como ya es una triste costumbre en mi lista tarde llega este capítulo... me gustaria actualizar más normalmente.. (por decirlo) pero realmente mi vida me ha aporreado bastante jeje.. gracias a mis hermanos por darme su apoyo, sin ellos bueno yo no estaria en ningun lado ya... gracias hermanos mios, Cris, Diego y Carlo, gracias...

Un agradecimiento muy especial a Janus oberoth quien no solo ha preguntado por si seguiría mi fic sino que ha preguntado por mi salud, para él mi mas sincero agradecimiento y ... aqui está el capítulo amigo, tardado sí... pero aqui está y no, esta historia no la dejaré. Sin más ya conocen mis tipicas aclaraciones, Balto no me pertenece las **negritas** para los pensamientos los () para las acciones de los personajes, bueno sin tardar más aqui está el capítulo 7.

* * *

><p><strong>Una revelación tras la tormenta.<strong>

Aniu se encontraba buscando a Shadow… le era bastante difícil con la tormenta… a pesar que ella misma estaba usando sus capacidades para calmar la tormenta… ésta no cedía ni un poco, más bien parecía incrementar de fuerza.

**Aniu - **Ciertamente… Shadow eres muy fuerte… - **incluso mi poder no puede calmar esta tormenta… es… como si la misma naturaleza te apoyara - **¡Shadow! debemos hablar … - (la tormenta la golpeó con fuerza haciéndola caer… pero levantándose vio una silueta ante ella) -

**Shadow - **¿A qué has venido?... ¿Quieres reír un poco más?... adelante… lo lograste, el único castigo que podría haberme sometido… darme algo importante para perderlo… - (gruñendo se puso en posición… dejando claras sus intenciones) -

**Aniu - **No quiero pelear contigo… - (sentía miedo… después de tantos años por primera vez sentía miedo, pero vio en la mirada de Shadow que no tenía más opción así que se dispuso en posición también) - no quiero pelear… -

**Shadow - **Es una pena… hacía mucho… me debías esto… - (gruñendo se lanzó contra ella, de no ser porque usó su habilidad para hacerse una con el viento y huir le hubiese dado una peligrosa mordida) - tch… con que huyendo… - (aullando provocó una ráfaga de viento que terminó por sacar a Aniu y golpearla contra el suelo) - por favor… eres mucho mejor que esto… si no peleas como debe ser… tendrás serios problemas, voy en serio -

Al final Aniu sabía que realmente Shadow buscaba una pelea… en todo sentido, suspirando se resignó a esto si quería hablar con él tendría que derrotarlo… aunque ella era más de habilidades que de poder físico… así comenzó la verdadera pelea… Shadow le lanzaba dentelladas y patadas que ella esquivaba apenas… pero en un descuido la tomó por la cola azotándola contra el suelo y luego tomándola de una pata la arrojó contra un árbol.

**Aniu - **AAAGgghhhh… - (se levantó apenas para esquivar más ataques… controlando un poco de la tormenta arrojó nieve contra él) - **en verdad… es… muy fuerte… no puedo ganarle - **(usando su poder manifestó la forma de un oso para usarlo de defensa) -

**Shadow - **(Aullando más fuertemente manifestó la silueta de un oso de aspecto más salvaje, con rasgos lobunos que arremetió contra el otro oso desapareciendo ambos en un instante) - No pienso contenerme… - (se lanzó contra ella, pero antes de lograr darle una mordida una raíz del árbol se levantó de pronto chocando contra ésta y retirándose de un salto) -

**Aniu - Si de verdad quiero derrotarlo… tengo que anticiparme a todo lo que haga… que mal… esa es su especialidad… - **(suspirando y dejando en paz el intentar controlar la tormenta se lanzó contra Shadow… ésta vez usando cada una de las cosas que había aprendido sobre pelear…) -

De nuevo sucedía… eso que siempre terminaba pasando aunque nunca lo deseara… aunque con todas sus fuerzas quisiera evitar, no podía… estaba rodeada de una fuerte tormenta… no había posibilidad de ver ni su nariz… menos aun saber a dónde ir… y era mucho más difícil siendo una cachorra…

**Aleu - **Odio… tanto las tormentas… siempre tengo este sueño… - (cada vez que habían tormentas recurría a ella la misma pesadilla… razón por la que siempre procuraba desvelarse… aunque no siempre tenía oportunidad de lograrlo) - en verdad… es curioso… he soñado tanto esto… que hasta soy consciente que sueño… - **aunque eso no le quita que odio esto… quiero despertar… salir de aquí… - **

Caminaba por el lugar… aunque no viera… tal vez algo podría ayudarle a encontrar el camino… o al menos a despertar… al menos era lo único que podía intentar y a veces le daba resultado.

**Aleu - **Muru!... - (en otras ocasiones después de saber que tenía un guía espiritual había intentado llamar a Muru en esas ocasiones… pero extrañamente nunca acudía…) - **y para variar se me olvidó preguntarle el por qué… bravo Aleu - **

Se detuvo a "mirar" el lugar… poco era lo que podía hacer… y definitivamente odiaba tanto ese lugar que no podía pensar claramente… pero… ¿Por qué odiar las tormentas?... es cierto que no a todos les gustan… pero para Aleu significaban un trauma de su pasado… uno que se remonta a muchos años atrás…

FLASHBACK

La nieve caía suavemente sobre Nome una cachorrita corría por la playa alegremente intentando alcanzar a su padre… aunque después de rebasarlo la competencia era con sus hermanos, era muy divertido para ella esos concursos… pero… aún así ella quería más… quería explorar más allá… aunque su padre siempre les había prohibido ir al bosque… había algo como místico que la llamaba y eso definitivamente era algo que no quería ignorar.

**Kodi - **(Luego de correr para alcanzar a sus hermanos sonreía) - ¿Y si vamos con el tío Boris para ver qué hace? -

Todos asintieron aprobando la idea y después de pedir permiso a su padre se dirigieron, compitiendo por supuesto.

**Aleu - **(Para ella era ahora o nunca… fingiendo estar cansada fue retrasándose… una vez que estuvieron algo lejos sus hermanos se apresuró para ir al bosque…) - Wow… es enorme… - (los arboles se alzaban imponentes mientras estaban bañados por la blanca nieve que caía… aunque parecía caer más fuertemente que antes no le prestó atención) - es un lugar increíble…- **¿Por qué papá no nos dejará venir? -**

Lo que no pudo notar por admirar el lugar era que unas nubes amenazadoras estaban ya sobre el bosque y llegando cerca del poblado, razón por la cual Balto persuadido por Jenna fue por los cachorros para refugiarlos.

**Balto - **Lo siento niños… pero viene una tormenta… además el tío Boris no emigra jajajaja, lo tendrán mucho rato por aquí, ahora es tiempo que vayan con su madre para refugiarse -

Los pequeños aunque decepcionados por el poco tiempo de juego que habían tenido obedecieron (para alivio de Boris, ya que casi siempre terminaba siendo el juguete masticable cuando Luk y Muk no estaban cerca) sin embargo prontamente notó algo que no estaba bien.

**Balto - **Boris… ¿Dónde está Aleu? -

**Boris - **Ahora que lo mencionas… me parece que no la he visto desde que llegaron… - (se notaba su preocupación… aunque los cachorros no le tratasen precisamente muy "suavemente" les tenía un cariño muy profundo) - ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo? -

Pero los cachorros negaron totalmente… incrementando la preocupación de ambos, para peor de males la tormenta estaba iniciando la nevada se incrementaba a cada momento cuando Boris tomo de la cabeza a Balto pegando su cabeza a la de él.

**Boris - **¡El bosque!... esa pequeña siempre ha tenido un gran interés en el bosque… es posible que se haya escapado para allá -

**Balto - **Es posible… y si es así… es terriblemente peligroso… - **más para ella… -** Boris por favor lleva a los pequeños con Jenna yo iré a buscar a Aleu al bosque - (y sabiendo que su amigo le haría caso salió de inmediato al bosque donde la tormenta ya estaba más desatada) -

**Aleu - **¡PAPA! - (gritaba con un tono muy asustado… la tormenta ya era bastante fuerte… más tratándose de una cachorra, no podía ver más allá de su nariz… caminaba y a veces chocaba con los árboles) - **no debí… haber venido… - **¡PAPA! -

**Balto - **¡ALEU! - (ser adulto no le ayudaba mucho en este momento… la tormenta era muy fuerte… y si lo era para él con mayor razón para su pequeña, tenía que encontrarla pronto, no descansaría hasta tenerla a salvo) - ¡ALEU! - **debo encontrarla -**

Así ambos por su lado se gritaban el uno al otro, lamentablemente la tormenta era demasiado fuerte ahora… moverse era casi imposible y el frío ya era mucho para estar fuera, las fuerzas de Aleu se iban agotando a cada paso que intentaba dar y menos aún podía gritar ya por ayuda, se encontraba tan débil que no pudo escuchar los gritos de su padre que en ese momento pasaba por un tronco a unos metros de ella, pero fallándoles la suerte pues Balto tomó el camino que lo alejaba de ella.

**Aleu - **P…p..p…p…papá… - (estaba por perder completamente el sentido cuando vio una silueta ante ella) - **¿Papá..? - **(lo último que pudo ver fueron unos ojos rojizos cuando cayó desmayada) -

Era extraño… ya no hacía tanto frío… de hecho se sentía un calorcito agradable… el entumecimiento de su cuerpo se alejaba para irse relajando ¿Qué podría ser lo que sentía?

**Aleu - **(Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos… y ante ella estaban esos ojos rojizos… unos cálidos ojos rojizos pertenecientes a su padre… si… ahora lo entendía… su padre la había salvado… y sin esperar nada más se acurrucó a él y se quedó dormida) -

FIN FLASHBACK

Esa era la historia que Aleu escondía tras su odio por las tormentas de nieve ya que desde aquel día siempre que había tormentas irracionalmente soñaba con ese evento… por alguna extraña razón… extraña porque realmente ella no le temía a las tormentas… ya en otras ocasiones le había tocado hacer rescates en la manada durante tormentas… simplemente era algo que no se explicaba pero que pasaba.

**Reis - **(Se había levantado ya y se encontraba platicando con su pareja sobre lo que acababa de pasar) - Amor… ¿Qué crees realmente… que es lo que acaba de suceder? -

**Diego - **Para serte sincero… algo muy difícil de creer realmente… primero tenemos la "probabilidad" de estar frente aquel que incluso los más sanguinarios nunca han logrado en una hazaña… y no sólo eso… sino que resulta ser cierto y Shadow es ése lobo de las historias, aunque su edad no concuerda con el tiempo que tiene la historia, debería ser un anciano -

**Reis - **¿Y… qué significa?... acaso tuvo hijos que heredaran lo mismo que él… tal vez… -

**Diego - **No amor, eso no sería posible… la mirada de Shadow lo decía todo… además la misma Aniu vino ante nosotros… ¡Aniu!... entre los lobos es la madre de todos… la respetamos y honramos casi como lo que los humanos llaman una deidad y hoy tuvimos prueba que ella está aquí y que cuida de todos… pero… -

**Reis - **¿Pero? - (veía extrañada a su amado… ciertamente pensaba mucho a veces… pero hasta ahora su juicio no había fallado) -

**Diego - **Creo que este asunto de Shadow supera nuestro entendimiento… hasta donde sabíamos… los alfa, nuestros líderes eran los más cercanos a la parte espiritual… los que recibían la visita de la gran guía… los que podían escuchar a la naturaleza… pero hoy todos hemos tenido contacto con algo que supera nuestro entendimiento, hemos oído una historia de un cachorro capaz de acabar con toda su manada… oímos también como fue condenado por eso y está encadenado por sus acciones a un castigo, no sé en que irá a terminar todo esto -

**Reis - **Amor… - (lo abrazó y besó con ternura mirándolo a los ojos) - lo que haya de pasar, pasará y sea lo que sea estaremos juntos para afrontarlo, así que no te aplastes ese cerebrito pensando cosas sin sentido por ahora - (le sonrió cálidamente) -

**Diego - **Tienes razón amor mío jejeje, creo que he pensado demasiado… ¿Te parece si volvemos a dormir?... la tormenta parece que se tardará un largo rato en calmarse -

**Reis - **Me parece la mejor de tus ideas en este día - (riendo se echó junto a su amado disponiéndose a dormir ambos) -

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la cueva se encontraban sentados los tres que montaban la guardia, Tyr, Fay y Gale, la razón era porque al final no se pudieron poner de acuerdo en quien iniciaría la vigilancia, quedándose los tres al final.

**Gale - **Creo que soy un idiota… - (dijo finalmente después de un largo rato en silencio mientras escuchaban los murmullos de Reis y Diego) -

**Fay - **No eres el único que se siente así… - (sin duda en toda su vida nada le hubiera preparado para vivir ese ultimo día que había experimentado) -

**Tyr - **Creo… que todos los que estuvimos aquí presenciando lo impensable… nos sentimos así… llevándonos por nuestros temores… realmente cometimos un error muy grande -

**Fay - **Llámenme un viejo obstinado… pero seguro que Nava hubiese sido el único que hubiera sabido que hacer… -

**Tyr - **Es lo más seguro… aunque debes admitir que incluso los más calmados de nosotros… no pudimos guardar la compostura - (suspirando profundamente miró a la tormenta) - ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer para enmendarnos? -

**Gale - **Creo… que nosotros no podremos… pues le tratamos mal desde que llegó a la manada… no confiamos en Aleu debemos admitirlo… nos demostró que no quería causar problemas… y cuando estuvimos en peligro no dudó en ayudarnos… - **ahora lo admito… mis sentimientos por Aleu me hicieron considerarlo un enemigo - **pero nosotros correspondimos con colmillos… - (apretando su pata la estrelló contra la pared de roca) -

**Fay - **Al menos por tus palabras… que nosotros entendemos, sabemos que hemos aprendido algo y ahora no cometeremos más ese error -

**Tyr - **Tienes razón Gale, nosotros ya no podemos remediar nada… ni enmendarnos, el único que puede darnos esa oportunidad es Shadow, si acaso la gran madre logra convencerle de volver -

**Fay - **Ahora que sacas ese tema… ¿Cómo creen que lo haga volver?, dudo que venga sólo con palabras bonitas -

Al terminar esa frase los tres se miraron… la última vez que vieron a Shadow estaba bastante molesto y herido, muy seguramente lo segundo había propiciado lo primero, si así era, entonces muy posiblemente sería necesario intercambiar golpes y no estaban seguros de hasta qué punto podría Aniu pelear contra Shadow… y más sorprendidos estarían si fueran testigos de lo que sucedía más allá de la tormenta.

**Shadow - **Debo admitir que no lo haces mal… "Gran Madre"… - (su voz era completamente fría y amenazante… aunque se le notaba muy cansado… si bien era más por todas las heridas que le hiciera aquél oso que por la pelea actual) -

**Aniu - **Tu… eres… muy… … bueno… - (estaba mucho más cansada que Shadow y eso que no estaba herida… lo cual la tenía alarmada, si hubiera tenido que luchar contra él sin esa ventaja tal vez ahora mismo estuviera acabada) - por.. .favor debes… escucharme… -

A pesar que hablaban… no dejaban de intercambiar golpes, Aniu hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que hacer un combate físico, por lo tanto estaba muy agotada, además que requería mucha de su concentración el usar sus técnicas para poder esquivar a Shadow, por otro lado él tampoco es que tuviera una pelea muy sencilla, Aniu era experta en sus técnicas y aunque ciertamente estaba cerca de conectarle ataques, ella aún tenía mucha capacidad para esquivarle y contraatacar de otras formas, además que sus heridas le habían mermado muchas de sus fuerzas, pero aprovechándose de un error por parte de Aniu logró arrojarla contra el suelo y lanzó una mordida al tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos sin posibilidad de hacer o pensar en algo… pero no hubo mordida… de hecho… una calma extraña parecía llenar el lugar.

**Aniu - **(Lentamente abrió los ojos… la tormenta seguía.. pero no donde estaban ellos.. ahí solamente caía una suave nieve) - ¿Shadow? -

**Shadow - **(Se encontraba sentado con una mirada serena mientras suspiraba) - ¿Querías hablar cierto?... adelante… hablemos -

**Aniu - **(Ese cambio en su mirada y su actitud era… por demás algo inexplicable) - **¿Qué pudo pasar para que esté así? -** claro… pero… ¿A qué se debe el cambio?... -

**Shadow - **Tienes un ángel guardián muy preocupado - (notó como ella ladeaba la cabeza confundida) - el plano espiritual donde estamos tu y yo no es el único… a veces… hay lazos tan fuertes… que traen a los espíritus del más allá… aquí… yo puedo ver incluso a los que han "cruzado"… y eso es lo que pasó… he visto algo que supera por mucho la rabia que sentía… en algún lugar allá… hay un perro que te cuidará con todo su amor -

**Aniu - **(Escuchar esas palabras para ella significaba más que cualquier otra cosa que pudieran decirle… él… su amado perrito… la seguía cuidando, las lágrimas no podían hacer otra cosa más que caer… llena de felicidad mientras unía sus patas en su corazón) -

**Shadow - **Precisamente… apareció ante mí con una mirada que me lo dijo todo… "Tócale un solo pelo… y te arrepentirás toda la existencia" así que… adelante Aniu… tienes mi atención… mas no mi comprensión… -

**Aniu - **(Pese a que era un momento que quería disfrutar… había algo que debía hacer así que calmándose dirigió su mirada hacia Shadow, la tormenta continuaba con la sola excepción de donde estaban) - **aun está molesto pero al menos me escuchará - **Shadow lo que sucedió allá… no era eso lo que buscaba… lo que quería era que le enseñaras a Aleu y la protegieras… después de todo… .

**Shadow - **No quisiera que terminaras esa oración… lo haré yo - (su semblante no era precisamente serio, pero no es que estuviera muy conforme con lo que estaba por decir) - soy su espíritu guardián… - (vio como Aniu asentía) - ella es un caso raro como yo… que a pesar de ser un alfa nunca tuve ni siquiera el espíritu guía… aunque no me sorprende que ella tenga ambos espíritus la cuestión real es… ¿Por qué yo soy su espíritu guardián? -

**Aniu - **Eso se remonta a varios años atrás Shadow, estoy segura que lo recuerdas bien y es en parte la razón por la que querías mantenerte en la manada y regresar al continente, para poder volver a ver a… -

**Shadow - **(La interrumpió al instante) - tu hijo… Balto - (ahora era él quien parecía bajar la vista) - esto es mi evento blanco - **debo pensar en un mejor nombre para eso - **como sea… hace varios años logré romper las cadenas que me ataban a ti y huí… -

FLASHBACK

Corro lo más rápido que puedo… me tomó mucho tiempo tener la fuerza suficiente y encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para poder escapar de esa loba… no sé si es mala o buena suerte, pero terminé en medio de una tormenta de nieve, ignoro si para ella sería fácil o difícil encontrarme aquí… espero sea lo segundo pues no tengo intención de volver, sin embargo siento su presencia por aquí, será mejor me movilice…

Mientras avanzo noto un poco del paisaje, más que nada son bosques y acantilados, en unos el sonido se pierde, más con esta ventisca, en el otro el sonido se amplía pero la tormenta no te dejaría saber de dónde viene, mejor estaré en los bosques y agudizaré mis sentidos, así podre estar aler…

**Shadow - **¿Qué fue eso? - **me ha parecido escuchar algo… ¿será ella? - **(agudizo mi oído para poder escuchar mejor) -

**? - **pi… … -

**Shadow - **No entiendo lo que dice… pero no estoy en posición de distraerme… además por allá siento un poco la presencia de "ella" - (me giro para dar media vuelta pero una jugada del destino hace que el viento me traiga esa voz de nuevo) -

**? - **Pa…pi… Papi… - (es la voz sin duda de un cachorro… buscando a su padre) - pa…pi… - (la voz se hace más débil) -

**Shadow - **Podría estarse alejando… - **o podría estar muriendo… vamos Shadow tienes algo más importante… huir para no volver a ser encadenado - **(al menos ese es mi pensamiento… entonces … ¿Por qué diablos mi cuerpo no me responde?... aprieto mis colmillos y me echo a correr… así es… en dirección de la voz) - je… a quien engaño, podré odiar a todo este mundo asqueroso… pero no puedo abandonar a un cachorro, si lo hago yo mismo me condenaría -

Avanzo, y la verdad no tuve que ir muy lejos, pronto encontré al cachorro congelándose ya, llamando a su padre, la recogí para acunarla un poco entre mis patas y mi pecho, sí, "la" pues acabo de notar que es una cachorra, no puedo evitarlo al verla mi mirada se suaviza.

**? - **(Acaba de verme… cuando la levanté abrió los ojos débilmente y nuestras miradas se han cruzado y se ha desmayado) -

**Shadow - **¿Qué… es lo que acabo de sentir?... - **fue algo muy extraño… ¿Pero qué rayos hago? - **(comencé a moverme buscando a su padre intentando sentir la presencia de alguien por ahí, y la encontré alejándose de allí así que apresuré el paso, usando el aire mantuve a la pequeña en mi lomo mientras me dirigía hacia esa presencia) -

Para mi fortuna logré alcanzarlo, se trataba de un lobo, o eso pensé al inicio después vi que era un híbrido, al estar ante él no pude evitar el sentir "cierta" energía familiar para mi, demasiado, era la presencia de Aniu pero ella no estaba ahí… ése híbrido manaba esa energía, al menos la mitad de él… y ahora que me daba cuenta, la cachorra emanaba más fuertemente esa presencia, aunque por preocuparme no le presté atención y también por esto no había escuchado que él me hablaba.

**? - **¿Qué quieres?... no tengo tiempo para perder… no busco problemas, solamente quiero encontrar a mi hija - (su mirada no me expresaba temor u odio, sino una genuina preocupación por su hija, así debería ser el tener un padre de verdad…) - así que no quiero problemas contigo -

**Shadow - **Descuida… - (al fin había reaccionado) - no busco problemas sino al contrario vengo a darte soluciones - (y sin esperar más deposité a la cachorra entre sus patas) - hacia allá hay una cueva para que pasen la tormenta -

**? - **(Se veía notoriamente sorprendido… pero muy aliviado de tener a su cría a salvo comenzaba a retirarme cuando me detuvo) - Oye… muchas gracias, ¿Quién eres? -

**Shadow - **Eso no importa ahora… - (este perro-lobo… tiene algo raro, pero no tengo tiempo) - aún hay seres que pueden valer la pena… tal vez algún día nuestros caminos se crucen - (me retiré de allí de inmediato, con lo que acababa de hacer seguro esa loba me encontraría y aprisionaría de nuevo) -

**? - **Mi nombre es Balto!... gracias ! - (me dijo cuando me alejé de allí)

FIN FLASHBACK

**Aniu - **Así es… tu salvaste la vida de Aleu, si no lo hubieras hecho en ese momento ella hubiera muerto y Balto hubiese sufrido mucho, por eso es que en ese momento te convertiste en su espíritu guardián -

**Shadow - **Ya veo, así que el evento en el cual casi me liberaba terminé atado a algo más… - (sentándose en el suelo miraba hacia el cielo nublado aún… un día como ese lo había guiado a la situación que ahora vivía) - jaja… jajajajajajajaja - (con un movimiento de pata la tormenta comenzó a disminuir hasta ser una suave nevada) -

**Aniu - **(Se sintió enormemente relajada, si había detenido la tormenta era que todo iría a mejor ahora) - Entonces… por favor te pido que reconsideres lo que acaba de pasar… que les des una oportunidad más… - **al menos espero que acepte -**

**Shadow - **No haré nada contra ellos ni contra ti, pero no me pidas que vuelva porque no lo haré - (notó como Aniu estaba por decirle algo) - no será interrumpido el entrenamiento de Aleu, pero no la entrenaré yo… - (aullando suavemente un viento gélido revolvió las hojas de los árboles de donde apareció un lobo blanco con una leve tonalidad verde) - él se encargará de enseñarle -

**Aniu - **(No podía creer lo que veía, así como ella habían otros espíritus aunque no tan conocidos, otros eran de otros animales, pero había uno más que pertenecía a los lobos) - No puede ser… …. él… Elv… la encarnación de la naturaleza misma… -

**Shadow - **Así es… no me negarás que sería un perfecto maestro al ser el más cercano a la naturaleza -

**Aniu - **Eso es cierto - **pero carece de toda emoción… es más como un cuerpo vacío con conocimientos - **aún así, Shadow quisiera que tú fueras quien siga su entrenamiento… aunque no vivas con la manada -

**Shadow - **Eso lo decidiré yo ahora Aniu y sé que no te opondrás… ahora si nos disculpas debo hablar con Elv - (y sin esperar ya nada más se levantó siendo imitado por el otro lobo que me mantenía en silencio e impasible totalmente) -

Mientras tanto una loba seguía atrapada en los sueños que tanto detestaba, la tormenta no disminuía, caminaba sin llegar a ningún lado y ya había comprobado de nuevo que llamar a su espíritu guía no servía… solamente caminaba esperando al menos no hacerlo en círculos.

**Aleu - **Genial… simplemente genial… me siento como en una eternidad aquí y no veo ni a donde ir… - (suspirando se echó, pero pronto se levantó) - ya sé, después de todo es mi sueño ¿no? - **siempre despierto cuando veo los ojos rojos de mi padre… entonces si los visualizo podría despertar ¿Cierto? … … … si claro Aleu tu propia mente te dirá que sí… ya hazlo! - **

Comenzó a concentrarse, claro que recordaba esos ojos… sobre todo en la tormenta pues se le habían grabado profundamente, cuando los visualizó pronto abrió los ojos, aunque pareció no dar resultado, pronto notó algo, era como una sombra algo lejos de ella, corrió sin dudarlo mientras notaba más la silueta y al estar cerca pudo ver esos ojos que la observaban suavemente.

**Aleu - Al fin, es hora de despertar ¿Verdad padre? - **(pero cuál no sería su gran sorpresa cuando ante ella.. esos ojos seguían igual… pero la ventisca le había permitido ver por primera vez a esa silueta… no era su padre, se trataba de… -Shadow! - (se levantó bastante impresionada, se había despertado y por su exclamación también se había ganado la atención de todos en la cueva) - **genial… - **

**Bianca - **(Se acercó a ella) - descuida, estamos igual -

**Aleu - **(Agradeció el gesto, pues con eso los demás ya desviaron la mirada, seguro suponían que había tenido un sueño referente a lo de la noche anterior) - la tormenta ha pasado… -

**Tyr - **Así es… se detuvo hace un rato pero preferimos esperar a que despertaran y no forzarlos a despertar -

**Fay - **Ya que has despertado nos retiramos para organizar la manada… hasta que decidas lo que se hará… Tyr, Gale y yo mantendremos a la manada funcionando como siempre -

**Aleu - **¿A qué te refieres? puedo ir a organizar las cosas ahora mismo - (le parecía extraño que le dijeran lo anterior después de todo aunque no estaba en la mejor disposición, no estaba tan mal como para descuidar a la manada) -

**Crescent - **Creo que se refieren a él… - (estaba ya en la entrada de la cueva… mirando algo, a lo que Aleu y Bianca salieron junto a ella y observaron a un extraño lobo blanco con algo de verde que las observaba) -

**Aleu - **¿Quién es? - (aunque pronto tuvo su respuesta… al verlo a los ojos sintió que no era un lobo cualquiera… y más entendió cuando lo vio irse rumbo hacia el claro) - Bianca, Crescent y tu también Najin, tenemos que seguirlo - (y sin dar más explicaciones se dirigieron tras ese lobo, pues quedaba claro que tenía que ver con Shadow y Aniu) - **por favor… que sea algo positivo lo que encontremos… - **

Siguieron al extraño lobo hasta llegar efectivamente al claro, se sentó dándoles la trasera… ellas imitándolo se sentaron, estuvieron un rato en silencio cuando éste lobo se giro para verlas, sus ojos eran un tono esmeralda aunque era difícil saber si expresaban algo, pero seguía sin decir nada.

**Aleu - **(Aunque era paciente… en este momento igual que las demás no era que quisiera hacer uso de ese recurso, pues deseaba saber cuanto antes lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría, era de vital importancia para ella el saberlo) - **¿Qué pasó con Shadow?... ¿Por qué Aniu no ha venido o me ha dicho algo? -**

**Najin - **(Sus pensamientos no eran tan distantes de los de Aleu) - **Al menos… éste lobo parece esperar a alguien… lo cual es bueno… digo… creo que espera a Shadow… pues ¿A quién más?... -**

Pronto el pensamiento de las cuatro lobas sería interrumpido por un ruido entre los arbustos, sus corazones se aceleraron, sobre todo cuando ese lobo giro la cabeza con interés hacia la dirección del sonido, ya estaba cerca, Shadow saldría podrían disculparse con él y tal vez hacerlo volver.

**Aniu - **(Rompiendo las esperanzas de todas ella fue la que salió de los matorrales y se sentó al lado de ese lobo, no es que estuviera muy alegre… además que se le notaba algo lastimada, algo que fue ignorado por todas) - Hola chicas, buenos días tengan… he venido para decirles algo muy importante - (notaba la atención que tenía sobre ella… y sabía qué lo siguiente no sería lo más fácil de decir ni de entender, pero tenía que hacerlo) - les presento a Elv - (señaló al lobo que tenía al lado) - él será a partir de hoy y en adelante su instructor… -

* * *

><p>Aqui termina éste capítulo, admito que para el tiempo que me tardé es.. corto, pero no me retrase precisamente por "gusto" jeje, agradezco a quien haya dado de su tiempo en leer este capítulo y aun tener en su memoria al fic, muchas gracias y si desean decir algo los reviews están ahi, muchas gracias y hasta el siguiente capitulo jejeje.<p> 


End file.
